Ni muerta Ni apreciada
by ShinsaDeChiba
Summary: 3er Libro:Serena Tsukino puede gobernar el mundo desordenado de los no muertos, pero ahora Serena ha descubierto que ella tiene una hermanastra perdida hace mucho, que es la hija del diablo – y que esta destinada a gobernar el infierno.
1. Prólogo

Hubo una vez un tiempo, en que el diablo estaba aburrido, y poseyó a una mujer embarazada no – muy - agradable, y pasó en el cuerpo de esa mujer alrededor de un año.

El diablo bebió y fumó, pero solo con moderación. El diablo estaba de acuerdo en tomar las píldoras prenatales pero gruñía ante el inevitable estreñimiento.

Y finalmente, el diablo dio a luz a una niña.

Después de un mes de cólicos, tomas de noche, mantitas, coladas, leche en polvo - el diablo odiaba dar el pecho - y vomitonas, el diablo dijo, ―Ya tengo bastante de esto― y volvió al Infierno, lo cual era infinitamente mejor que vivir con un recién nacido.

La hija del diablo fue adoptada y creció en un suburbio de Minneapolis, Minnesota. Su nombre era Mina, y le gustaba el helado de fresa, y nunca, nunca dejaba de ir a la iglesia. Era una jovencita muy agradable. Pero tenía un genio terrible.

PRÓLOGO

Motel Thunderbird

Bloomington, Minnesota

8:57 p.m.

—De acuerdo, chicos, coloquémonos aquí... Charley ¿está bien aquí? ¿Tienes buena luz?

El camarógrafo levantó la mirada.

—Esto es una mierda. Debería ser dentro.

—No filmaremos aquí afuera... entraremos en la sala de reuniones. Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no hay problema?

El representante, que era calvo y sin sudor como un huevo, unió las manos con una palmada y asintió lentamente. Incluso su traje parecía estar libre de hilos o costuras.

—La gente necesita ver que no somos un atajo de perdedores fumadores en cadena que tienen miedo de salir fuera. Hay médicos. Hay abogados. Hay —la miró fijamente con pálidos ojos azules, ojos prácticos— Mujeres 10.

Sutil, capullo. —Bien, bien. Y utilizaremos todo eso. —La reportera se giró alejándose del representante de Alcohólicos Anónimos, murmurando por lo bajo— Jodidas lentas noticias de día... dadme una buena guerra en cualquier momento... ¡de acuerdo! Pongámonos a ello, Risitas.

Charley conocía su trabajo, y con el equipo nuevo, instalarlo fue no solo como la seda, fue relativamente rápido y tranquilo. La sala de reuniones parecía y olía como miles de otras; escasa y oliendo a café. Curiosamente, ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación les miró directamente. Mucho beber café y poca charla, un montón de mordisquear queso y galletas saladas, un montón de inquieto silencio y miradas cruzadas.

Parecían, pensó la reportera para sí misma, exactamente lo que el hombre había dicho. Respetables, estables. Sobrios. La asombraba que hubieran aceptado las cámaras. ¿No se suponía que la segunda A era por Anónimos?

—De acuerdo todo el mundo —dijo el representante, de pie en la parte delantera de la habitación— Coloquémonos y empecemos. Todos recordaréis que el Canal 9 venía esta noche para ayudar a concienciar... alguien esta noche podría ver que no todos somos delincuentes con abrigos de paño y quizás vengan por aquí. Yo empezaré, y después presentaremos a un nuevo miembro esta noche...

—Soy James —continuó el representante.

Hubo una pausa cuando bajó, después un susurro, uno amortiguado.

—¡Oof! Estúpidos escalones.

Después una joven en mitad de la veintena se puso de pie tras el pequeño podium. Miró de soslayo a la audiencia por un momento, como si la luz fluorescente le hiriera los ojos, y después dijo con una voz completamente mesmerizante.

—Bueno, hola a todos. Soy Serena. No he tomado un trago en tres días y cuatro horas.

—¡Bien por ella! —siseó la reportera.

—Yo estoy embriagado —replicó Charley, abrumado.

La mujer era alta... su cabeza estaba justamente bajo el "no fumar" de esa señal... lo que la colocaba alrededor del metro ochenta. Iba vestida con un traje chaqueta verde musgo del tipo que se abotonaba hasta la barbilla y no necesitaba una blusa debajo. La ropa ricamente coloreada compensaba excelentemente la delicada palidez de su piel y hacía que sus ojos celestes parecieran enormes y oscuros, como hojas en medio del bosque. Su pelo era rubio dorado, hasta el hombro y ondulado, con adorables mechas rojas y doradas que enmarcaban su cara. Sus pómulos eran planos afilados en una interesante, incluso atractiva cara.

Sus dientes eran muy blancos y centelleaban cuando hablaba.

—De acuerdo, um, como dije, soy Serena. Y pensé en venir aquí... quiero decir, vi en la Web que... como sea, pensé que quizás vosotros chicos tendríais algunos trucos o algo que pudiera utilizar para dejar de beber.

Silencio mortal. La reportera notó que la audiencia estaba tan absorta como lo estaba Charley. ¡Qué presencia! ¡Qué ropa! Qué... ¿esos eran unos Bruno Maglis? La reportera se acercó más. ¡Lo eran! ¿Qué hacía esta mujer para ganarse la vida? Ella misma había pagado casi trescientos pavos por el par que tenía en su armario.

—Es solo que... siempre está ahí. Me despierto, y es en todo lo que pienso. Me voy a la cama, y todavía pienso en ello.

—Es solo que... te controla. Controla totalmente tu vida. Empiezas a planear acontecimientos alrededor de cómo puedes beber. Como por ejemplo, si voy a desayunar con mi amiga, puedo encontrar un callejón por ahí, mientras ella va a la parte alta de la ciudad. O, si quedo con otro amigo para cenar, puedo volver a quedar con él y conseguir mi dosis en vez de eso.

Todo el mundo estaba asintiendo con más fuerza. ¡Algunos de los hombres parecían tener lágrimas en los ojos! Charley, gracias a Dios, había dejado de asentir, pero estaba tan atento a la mujer como podía.

—Mantén el objetivo enfocado —murmuró la reportera.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto —continuó la mujer— Quiero decir, estoy acostumbrada a desear cosas, pero no así. Quiero decir, a lo bruto.

Una oleada de risas.

—He intentado parar, pero simplemente me pone enferma. Y he hablado con algunos de mis amigos de ello, pero ellos creen que simplemente debería asumirlo. Y mis nuevos amigos no lo ven como un problema en absoluto. Supongo que son, lo que vosotros llamaríais, facilitadores —Más asentimientos por todas partes—. Así que aquí estoy. Alguien con un problema. Un gran problema. ―Y... creí que quizás venir aquí y hablar de ello ayudaría. Eso es todo. —Silencio, así que añadió— En realidad eso es todo.

Un espontáneo y casi salvaje aplauso. La reportera hizo que Charley hiciera una panorámica, obteniendo la reacción de la multitud. No estaba segura de que el representante fuera a dejar que todas sus caras fueran mostradas en las noticias de las diez, pero quería la película en la lata, solo por si acaso.

Quería que Charley captara a la mujer caminando hacia la parte trasera de la habitación, pero cuando volvió a enfocar, ella se había ido.

La reportera y su camarógrafo buscaron a la magnífica desconocida durante diez minutos, con suerte cero. Ninguno de ellos podía figurarse como una mujer podía simplemente desaparecer de una pequeña sala de reuniones.

Desaparecida.

Mierda.


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Como todos ya saben esta es una adaptación de una saga escrita por Mary Janice Davidson con algunos personajes de sailor moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Tomé otro sorbo de mi té -orange pekoe, con seis de azúcar- y extendí mi pie izquierdo. Sip, los Bruños de la última temporada todavía se veían geniales. Demonios, podrían ser de la década pasada y todavía se verían geniales. La calidad cuesta.. y dura, también.

Taiki Spangler, uno de mis compañeros de piso, apareció en la cocina, bostezando. Retiré mi pierna antes de que tropezase y aterrizara sobre el microondas. Demonios, parecía frito, a decir verdad, parecía como si acabara de salir de la mierda. Desde que comparto el piso con un médico de urgencias, he descubierto que el médico común resulta mucho más mugriento que el basurero común.

Le saludé calurosamente.

―¿Otra dura noche salvando vidas y seduciendo al conserje?

―¿Otra dura noche chupando a pobres tipos su preciosa sangre?

―Sip― dijimos ambos.

Se sirvió él mismo un vaso de leche y se sentó frente a mí.

―Pareces necesitar una tostada ―aconsejé.

―Olvídalo. No como comida para que puedas conseguirla de segunda mano. "Ooh, ooh, Taiki, asegúrate de untar la mantequilla por tooooodo el pan... ahora déjame olerla... ¿no quieres algo dulce, mermelada con eso?" He engordado siete kilos desde que me mudé, vaca.

―Deberías tener más respeto por los muertos, ―dije solemnemente, y ambos sufrimos un ataque de risa.

―Dios, que día ―dijo él. Su pelo estaba creciendo bastante bien, había atravesado una fase cabeza rapada el pasado verano―, así que ahora parecía un Mister Proper con amigables ojos verdes. Ojalá mis ojos fuera así, pero los míos son apagados, como el fango. Los suyos son claros, como una laguna.

―¿Muerte? ¿Hemorragias? ¿Guerra de bandas? Improbable en Minnesota, pero parecía bastante destrozado.

―No, la jodida administración cambió todos los formularios otra vez ―se frotó las cejas―. Cada vez que lo hacen, hay una curva de aprendizaje de seis meses. Entonces cuando hemos averiguado quien tiene que firmarlos y en qué orden, los cambian de nuevo. Ya sabes, en nombre de la eficiencia.

―Que faena ―dije simpáticamente.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces? ¿Zampándote a algún presunto violador? ¿O esta es una de las noches en las que no te importa conseguir cualquier cosa para comer?

―Lo segundo. Oh, y me dejé caer por una reunión de AA.

Estaba a medio camino del frigorífico en busca de un brick de leche y se quedó congelado como si hubiera gritado "¡Veo un Republicano!

―¿Que hiciste qué?

―De dejé caer en una reunión de AA. ¿Sabías que ahora las filman?

―¿Que qué?

―Estaba bastante nerviosa porque no sabía si tendría que, ya sabes, probar que era una borracha o si aceptarían mi palabra, o si necesitaba una nota de un médico o de un barman o algo, y fue algo así como raro con las luces de la cámara y todo...

Me estaba lanzando la más extraña de las miradas. Normalmente conseguía esa mirada de Sinclair.

―Eso no funciona así.

―Sip, ya, lo note. Una panda de gente realmente agradable. Del tipo nervioso, pero muy amistosos. Sin embargo tuve que esquivar a la reportera.

―Reportera ―Sacudió la cabeza― Pero Serena... ¿por qué fuiste?

―¿No es obvio? ―pregunté, un poco irritada. Normalmente Taiki es más agudo que esto―. Bebo sangre.

―¿Y funcionó? ―preguntó él con exagerada preocupación.

―No, imbécil, no lo hizo. La reportera y las luces me dejaron alucinada, así que me marché pronto. Pero puede que vuelva. ―Tomé otro sorbo de té. Necesitaba más azúcar. Eché un poco y añadí―. Sip, podría hacerlo. Quizás no te enseñen el truco hasta que has ido un par de veces.

―No es un apretón de manos secreto, cielo ―rió él, pero no como si pensara que lo que yo había dicho fuera divertido―. Pero puedes intentarlo, ver cómo funciona.

―¿Qué hay de malo? Quizás tú deberías echar un trago ―bromeé.

―Soy un alcohólico en recuperación.

―Oh, no lo eres.

―Serena. Lo soy.

―¡Nuh...uh!

―Uh..huh.

Reprimí la escalada del pánico. Bueno, no conocía a Taiki desde hacía tanto como a, digamos, Rei, pero aún así. Uno no creería que fuera a salir con algo como esto...O...¡ugh!... quizás sí, y había estado tan obsesionada con los acontecimientos de los pasados seis meses que no tenía...

―No te preocupes ―dijo él, leyendo mi expresión consternada e interpretándola correctamente―. Nunca antes te lo había dicho.

―Bueno... supongo que debería haberlo notado. ―Yo podía tomar un vaso de vino al mes, y a Rei le gustaban sus daiquiris, y Sinclair tomaba grasshoppers como si fueran agua -para ser un rey vampiro semental, bebía como una nena- pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que Taiki siempre tomaba leche. O zumo. O agua.

Por supuesto yo tenía otras cosas en mente. Especialmente ahora. Pero aún así me sentía avergonzada. ¡Vaya amiga! No notar que mi propio compañero de piso tenía un problema con la bebida.

―Supongo que debería haberlo notado ―dije de nuevo―. Lo siento.

―Supongo que debería habértelo dicho. Pero nunca me parecía un buen momento para sacar el tema. Es decir, al principio estuvo todo el asunto de Nostro, y después todos aquellos vampiros asesinados, y después Sinclair se mudó aquí...

―Ugh, no me lo recuerdes. Pero... eres tan joven. ¿No habría supuesto que fueras uno de ellos, y mucho menos que decidieras dejar de beber?

―No soy tan joven, Serena. Tú solo eres cuatro años mayor que yo.

Eso lo ignoraba.

―¿Por eso ibas a saltar del tejado del hospital cuando te conocí? ―pregunté excitada―. ¿La botella te había empujado al suicidio?

―No, el papeleo y no dormir nunca me empujaron al suicidio. La botella solo me hacía dormir. De hecho, ese era el auténtico problema. Dormir.

―¿Si?

―Sí. Verás, ser estudiante de medicina no está tan mal. El trabajo no es intelectualmente duro ni nada...

―Hablas como un genio de las matemáticas.

―No, de verdad ―insistió él―. Solo hay un montón de rollo que memorizar. Y ellos... los hospitales... no hacen trabajar a un estudiante hasta la muerte. Pero pueden hacer trabajar a los internos y residentes hasta la muerte. Y el caso es, que cuando eres interno, siempre estás falto de horas de sueño.

Yo asentí. Veía fielmente cada episodio de Urgencias hasta que mataron a Mark Green y la cosa empezó a hundirse seriamente.

―Así que es normal pasar cuarenta o cincuenta horas sin dormir.

―Sí, ¿pero los pacientes no sufren a causa de ello? Quiero decir, la gente estará jodidamente cansada. Incluso alguien que no haya ido a la Facultad de Medicina de Harvard sabe eso.

Taiki asintió.

―Claro. Y no es nuevo para la administración tampoco, ni para el jefe de residentes, o las enfermeras. Pero se culpa a la incompetencia por lo que hace un medicucho... así es como llaman a los internos..., no a que no haya dormido en dos noches.

―Gusanos.

―Dímelo a mí. Se supone que hay un límite de horas a trabajar, pero no es obligatorio. Después de un tiempo te acostumbras a ello. En realidad no puedes recordar un tiempo en el que no estuvieras cansado como un perro. Empieza a hacerse difícil dormir incluso en tus noches libres. Estás tan acostumbrado a estar despierto, e incluso si caes dormido, sabes que una enfermera a va despertarte en cinco minutos para atender un código o una admisión, así que no te molestas en dormirte en primer lugar, y solo... te quedas despierto. Todo el tiempo.

Se empujó hacia atrás el puente de la nariz, volvió a llenar su vaso de leche, tomó un sobro, y se recostó hacia atrás.

―Así que después de un tiempo empecé a tomar unos tragos de Dewar's para ayudarme a dormir. Un tiempo después de eso, empecé a pensar lo genial que me sabría ese trago de Dewar's cuando llegara a casa. Un tiempo después de eso, empecé a beber necesitara dormir o no. Y después de eso, empecé a llevarme a mi viejo amigo Dewar's al trabajo.

―¿Bebías... en el trabajo? ―Y tú bebes sangre, me recordé a mí misma. No empieces a señalar con el dedo.

―Sip. Y lo divertido del asunto es, que recuerdo el día exacto en que comprendí que tenía un problema. No fueron todas las botellas vacías que estaba reciclando a la semana. Ni siquiera fue llegar tarde al trabajo y aparecer en urgencias con resaca prácticamente cada día.

―Fue ese día que estaba trabajando en Boston cuando me pidieron que trabajara un doble turno y comprendí que para cuando saliera, todos los bares y licorerías estarían cerrados. Y solo tenía media botella de Dewar's en casa. Así que empecé a llamar a un montón de amigos para ver si alguno de ellos saldría a hacerse con un par de botellas por mí.

―Y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto. Se entiende. Cuando un colega te llama prácticamente en medio de la noche porque está desesperado con un apuro, no vas a ayudarle, ¿no? Pero lo raro fue, que estaba llamando a esa gente a las once y media de la noche, y ninguno de ellos pensó que fuera raro. Fue entonces cuando lo supe.

―¿Y qué pasó?

―Nada dramático. Nadie murió ni nada. Nadie que no fuera a hacerlo incluso si yo hubiera sido Marcus Welby y hubiera estado completamente sobrio. Simplemente... paré. Me fui a casa...

―Te libraste de la media botella.

―No, la guardé. Era... tenía encanto, supongo. Mientras la media botella estuviera allí, podía engañarme a mí mismo pensando que tomaría un trago luego. Ese fue mi truco. No tomaré nada esta noche, y mañana me recompensaré a mí mismo con un buen trago. Y por supuesto, mañana me decía lo mismo. Y llevare dos años sobrio el mes que viene.

―Eso es... ―¿Qué? ¿Raro? ¿Genial? ¿Fascinante?―. Esa es una historia realmente interesante.

―Sí, ya veo las lágrimas en tus ojos. ¿A cuál fuiste?

―¿Qué?

―¿A qué reunión de AA?

―Oh. Uh... a la del Motel Thunderbird. ¿En la 494?

―Deberías ir a la de Bloomington Libe. Mejor eso que beber.

―Gracias por el consejo.

Acabó con su leche, me lanzó una sonrisa con bigote de leche, y avanzó encorvado hacia su dormitorio

Darien Chiba Sinclair, rey de los vampiros, estaba de vuelta de Europa a la noche siguiente, lo que lamenté saber. Habían sido seis semanas relativamente sin incidentes a pesar... o por... el viaje del rey de los vampiros a Europa. Yo había tenido cuidado de no hacer preguntas, porque no quería que malinterpretara mi interés por sus actividades como interés por él. En primer plano de mi cerebro me figuraba que podría haber viajado al extranjero para echar un vistazo a sus fincas... que estaban al otro lado del charco. En el fondo, simplemente no quería saberlo.

―Bienvenida a casa ―dije a Beru, su colega y más vieja amiga. Realmente vieja... como doscientos años o algo así―. Muérete. ―Le dije a él.

―En realidad eso ya lo hice ―replicó él, doblando el periódico y haciéndolo a un lado―. Y no tengo planeado hacerlo de nuevo, ni siquiera por ti, amorcito.

―Luego te veo, Majestad. ―Beru se inclinó y pasó junto a nosotros, saliendo de la habitación.

―Hola y adiós ―dije yo―. ¿Por qué no puedes seguir su ejemplo?

―¿Me has echado de menos?

―Apenas. ―Esto era una especie de mentira. Darien Sinclair, de metro ochenta de altura, era una presencia imponente. No es solo que fuera grande (amplios hombros, largas piernas) o guapísimo (ojos azules, pelo negro oscuro, boca suculenta, grandes manos). Era carismático... fascinante. Le miraba, y te preguntabas como sería sentir su boca sobre ti en la oscuridad. Era el pecado con traje.

―Ven y siéntate ―dijo Rei―. Estamos tomando una cena tardía. Muy tardía.

―Rei. ―Me senté―. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No tienes que ajustar tus comidas solo porque nosotros tres durmamos durante el día.

―No es nada ―replicó ella, lo cual fue una enorme mentira, ya que eran las tres de la mañana, y finalmente estaba cenando. ¿O era un desayuno realmente temprano?

―Te estás pasando. ―Me servía una taza del antiguo servicio de té que había venido con la casa. Como todo lo demás que había allí, tenía un billón de años de antigüedad y valía muchos dólares. Casi me estaba acostumbrando a utilizar antigüedades cada día. Al menos mi corazón ya no se detenía si dejaba caer algo.

―Te eché de menos ―dijo Sinclair, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con él―. De hecho, casi estaba ansioso por volver a tu lado.

―No empieces ―advertí.

―No, empieza ―dijo Rei, cortando su filete. El olor estaba volviéndome loca. Ooohhh, ¡carne! Ya apenas la recordaba―. Últimamente esto ha estado espeluznantemente tranquilo.

―Creo que ya es hora de ocuparnos de nuestra actual... dificultad.

―¿Qué es?

Hablaba del hecho de que fuéramos rey y reina, técnicamente marido y mujer, pero solo hubiéramos practicado el sexo dos veces en los últimos seis meses.

―No puedes dar marcha atrás al reloj, Serenity. Incluso alguien como tú tiene que inclinarse ante la lógica.

―No sigas ―le dije―. Pásame la crema.

―Solo estoy señalando ―dijo él, ignorando mi petición... las dos, ya que estamos― que no puedes estar un poco embarazada o volver a ser virgen. Como ya hemos intimado, y estamos casados según la ley vampiro...

―Me aburro ―dije.

―... se ha señalado que no compartimos habitación, y cama.

―Olvídalo, colega ―Me levanté y cogí la jodida crema yo misma―. ¿Tengo que ceder?

―No ―dijo Sinclair.

―Pero lo harás ―añadió Rei, sin levantar la mirada de las judías verdes salteadas con mantequilla.

―Me acosté contigo una vez, y me quedé enganchada con esto de la reina freaky. Me volví a acostar contigo, y Rei te invitó a mudarte.

―Así que, según esa lógica, debería tener relaciones íntimas con Rei ―señaló Sinclair― no contigo.

―¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? ―preguntó Rei, casi riendo―. Y puedes solo soñar con ello, chico blanco.

―Callaos todos y moríos.

―¿Y yo que he hecho? ―gritó ella.

―Ya sabes lo que has hecho ―Le lancé una buena mirada, pero me conocía demasiado bien y no la impresionó. Decidí cambiar de tema antes de que nos enzarzáramos en una auténtica pelea. Todo el mundo conocía mi punto de vista sobre el tema. Tenían que estar tan cansados de oírlos como yo de dar la vara con eso―. ¿Adónde fue Beru?

―A visitar a unos amigos.

―Yo creía que para eso habíais ido a Europa.

―Esa fue una de las razones. ―Sinclair sorbió su vino―. Taiki está trabajando, supongo.

―Supones bien. Por una vez ―añadí yo, solo por si acaso se le subía a la cabeza. Su hermosa cabeza.

Él lo ignoró, como ignoraba el 90% de lo que salía de mi boca.

―Te compré algo.

Me distraje instantáneamente. Y loca de mí por dejarme distraer. Y salvajemente curiosa... ¡un regalo! ¡De Europa! ¿Gucci? ¿Prada? ¿Fendi?

―¿Ah, sí? ―pregunté casualmente, pero casi me derramé encima el té caliente, de tanto que me temblaban las manos. ¿Armani? ¿Versace?― ¿Qué me has traído, jabón? ―Intenté aplastar mis crecientes esperanzas―. Es jabón, ¿verdad?

Se sacó una pequeña cajita negra del tamaño de un jabón y la deslizo hacia mí. No estaba segura de si mostrarme pasmada o excitada. Caja pequeña = zapatos no. Pero podía ser joyería, que me gustaba tanto como a cualquier chica muerta.

La abrí... y casi me reí. Colgando de una cadena de plata... no, espera, era Sinclair, y él nunca hacía nada a medias, así que probablemente era platino... había un diminuto zapato de platino, decorado con una esmeralda, un rubí y un zafiro. Las piedras eran tan diminutas que parecían una hebilla sobre el zapato. Era simplemente adorable. Y probablemente costaba una fortuna.

―Gracias, Sinclair, pero realmente no puedo ―cerré la caja de golpe. Había trazado una línea en la arena unos meses antes, y era un trabajo duro, a veces, quedarme en mi lado de la línea.

¿Si le dejaba hacerme un reglado, qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Dormir juntos? ¿Mandar juntos? ¿Recompensarle por ser un tramposo?

¿Volver la espalda a mi antigua vida y pasar los siguientes mil años como la reina de los vampiros? Joder. Y otra vez: joder.

―Consérvalo ―dijo muy suavemente, ¿pero era un destello de desilusión lo que había en sus ojos? ¿O era optimismopor mi parte? ¿Y si lo era, a mí que me importaba?―. Podrías cambiar de opinión.

―Si alguna vez recobras la cordura ―murmuró Rei hacia sus judías verdes.

El torpe y denso silencio se rompió cuando Taiki entró en el comedor.

―Genial, estoy hambriento. ¿Hay más de esa carne?

―Toneladas ―repliqué―. Llegas pronto a casa.

―El trabajo estaba más muerto que el infierno, así que salí temprano. Por cierto, tienes visitas.

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―Puse la mano sobre la caja de la gargantilla... después la aparté. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? No tenía bolsillos. ¿Simplemente tenerla en la mano? Sinclair no iba a volver a aceptarla. ¿Quizás dejarla sobre la mesa? No, eso sería una especie de putada. ¿Verdad? Mierda.

¿Por qué había tenido que hacer esto? Debería haber sabido que yo no iba a aceptarlo. ¿Verdad?

―No oí el timbre. ―¿Metérmelo en la cinturilla del pantalón y sacarlo a escondidas de la habitación? ¿Esconderla en el sujetador?

―Los encontré en el porche. Son Amy y Richard. Dicen que tienen que preguntarte algo.

Me puse en pie, alegrándome de tener oportunidad de alejarme de Cena Torpe 101.

―Bueno, veamos que quieren.

―No olvides tu gargantilla ―dijo Rei alegremente, y casi gemí.

Amy Mizuno y Richard Harris me estaban esperando en una de las salas, y me alegré de verles. No solo por la distracción. Realmente me gustaban.

Amy era un vampiro, como yo, y joven, también como yo. La habían matado en su veintiún cumpleaños, hacía más o menos seis años, y estaba empezando a controlar la sed.

Richard era su novio, un tipo estupendo y un coqueto escandaloso, y me gustaba pasar el rato con ellos. Eran totalmente opuestos: ella era seria y sombría, y él era divertido e irreverente. Pero podías ver que realmente se amaban el uno al otro. Yo creía que eso era bastante genial.

―Su Majestad ―dijo Amy, poniéndose en pie en el momento en que me vio. Le indiqué con la mano que se volviera a sentar y me senté yo misma.

Richard bostezó y se despatarró en el sofá. Era un hombre alto, de ojos azules, guapo, castaño y con los hombros de un quarterback... ponle un casco con cuernos, y sería la viva imagen de un vikingo saqueador. No se puso de pie cuando entre, lo que resultó refrescante.

―Serena, muñeca. ¿Tus chicos no pueden dar citas a una hora decente?

―Perra, perra, perra ―dije de buen humor―. ¿Qué pasa, chicos?

―Gracias por recibirnos ―dijo Amy.

―No, gracias a vosotros ―mascullé yo. Si no hubiera sido por ellos todavía estaría sonriendo torpemente a Sinclair e intentando pensar donde meter la gargantilla.

―Iremos al grano, madame. Richard me ha pedido que me case con él.

―¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Enhorabuena!

―Gracias. ―Amy sonrió y miró al suelo, después volvió a mirarme―. Y la cuestión es, que nos gustaría que lo hicieras tú.

―¿Hacer qué? ¿Casarme? Según algunos, ya estoy casada.

Pero no según yo. Por contenta que estuviera por Amy, de repente me sentí tan celosa que estuve realmente a punto de escupir sobre sus pies vestidos de saldo (Payless―clab). ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué no podía haberme pedido Sinclair que me casara con él? ¿Por qué había tenido que engañarme? ¿Por qué me traía regalos en vez de disculparse e intentar arreglar las cosas? Si me amaba, tenía una curiosa forma de demostrarlo. Y si no, ¿Por qué tenía esa fijación por que estuviéramos juntos durante los siguientes mil años?

―Casarnos ―estaba diciendo Amy. Oops, mejor prestar atención―. Realizar la ceremonia.

―Oh. ―Eso era nuevo. Como reina, podía hacer todo tipo de cosas que otros vampiros no podían. Sostener cruces, beber agua bendita, vestir accesorios. ¿Pero realizar ceremonias de bodas vampiro?―. Uh... me siento halagada pero... ¿puedo hacer eso?

―Si ―dijo Sinclair a dos pasos tras de mí. Casi me caí del sofá. El tipo no podía hacer ruido cuando caminaba como todo el mundo, oh, no. Metro ochenta de tío y tan ruidoso como una bola de algodón―. Como soberana, puedes llevar a cabo cualquier ceremonia que desees, incluyendo bodas.

―Oh, Jesús, chicos, no sé qué decir...

―Di que si ―dijo Richard―. Porque no podemos tener un cura. Y Am ha puesto su corazón en que lo hagas tú, no me preguntes por qué.

Am (no es que ningún otro pudiera librarse después de llamarla así) asintió.

―Eso es cierto.

―¿Qué parte? ―me burlé.

―Todo. ¿Nos ayudarás?

―Pero... ―Pero no sé cómo. Pero no sabría qué decir. Porque sería realmente deprimente para mí casar a otra pareja, sabiendo que yo nunca tendré una boda apropiada. Pero esto era ridículo, una secretaria llevando a cabo una ceremonia de boda―. ¿Cuándo es el gran día? ―pregunté, rindiéndome.

Se miraron el uno al otro, después volvieron a mirarme a mí.

―Imaginábamos que eso lo decidirías tú ―dijo Richard―. Ya sabes, por tu ocupada agenda de reina y todo eso―. Típico de un tío.

―¿Cuándo queréis casaros? ―Le pregunté a ella. Ella habría fijado una fecha al segundo de proponérselo él.

Dudó un segundo, miró a Richard, y después dijo.

―Halloween.

―¡Oh, genial! ―Y lo sería. Realmente genial. Una boda en Halloween... ¡con vampiros! Además, más de dos semanas para averiguar qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Richard pareció vagamente alarmado. Otra vez, típico de un tío.

―Eso es un poco rápido, ¿no crees?

―Está bien ―dije, intentando captar la mirada de Amy mientras ella lanzaba dagas con los ojos a su amado―. Si, de acuerdo, funcionará. ¿Queréis hacerlo aquí?

De nuevo dudó, y de nuevo miró a Richard, que se encogió de hombros y se relajó contra el sofá.

―Si no es demasiada imposición, Su Majestad.

―No hay problema. No es como si no tuviéramos espacio. Además, no hemos tenido una fiesta decente aquí desde... nunca. ―Comencé a alegrarme un poco, imaginándome a mí misma con un severo traje negro y lunares quizás en púrpura. ¿O naranja chillón, por las fiestas? No, púrpura.

―Muchas gracias ―Amy estaba hablando... oops, se iban. Siempre al grano, esa era Amy. Además Richard todavía estaba bostezando. No podía ser fácil ajustarse al horario no―muerto. Yo solía trabajar de camarera en áreas de servicio en el turno de medianoche (años antes de saber lo que era realmente el turno de noche), y no importaba cuanto durmiera durante el día, siempre estaba deseando echar una cabezadita alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada―. Estaremos en contacto.

―No hay problema ―repliqué, caminando con ellos hasta una de las sesenta puertas de la casa―. Os llamaré pronto. Y de nuevo enhorabuena.

Dijeron adiós, la puerta se cerró, y me volví para ver que Sinclair me había seguido.

―¿Le pidió que se casara con él? ―preguntó, siguiéndolos pensativamente con la mirada.

―Si ―repliqué―. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. ―Después pasé junto a él y marché escaleras arriba hacia mi dormitorio.

Lo cual fue realmente estúpido, porque tenía trabajo que hacer esa noche. Tenía que echar un vistazo al Scratch y a los Demonios. Así que salí por la ventana de mi dormitorio, la abrí, pasé la pierna por el antepecho, y salté.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas de estar muerta es que es casi imposible morir de nuevo. Así que la caída de tres pisos no fue ningún problema en absoluto. No dolió; ni siquiera me quedé sin aliento - ¿qué aliento? -. Fue como saltar de la cama.

Golpeé el suelo, rodé, me levanté, me sacudí las hojas secas del pelo, y examine las manchas de hierba de mi rodilla izquierda... después recordé que había olvidado las llaves y el bolso, y fui a tocar al timbre de la puerta principal**. (jajaja que idiota)**

Al fin. Estaba en mi coche, dirigiéndome a mi club nocturno, Scratch.

No era realmente mío. Vale, era mío, según la ley vampiro, que es confusa. Funcionaba así, si matas a un vampiro, todas sus propiedades pasan a ser tuyas. Los vampiros normalmente no tienen hijos ni familias a las que dejarle todo, y las lecturas de testamento solo se celebran de día de todos modos. Bueno, maté a esa vampiro podrida, Mimet, y ella era propietaria como de ocho negocios, y ahora todos eran míos, pero el único en el que estaba realmente interesada era el Scratch. Tenía a los contables de Rei para ponerlos todos... la escuela, el restaurante francés, el spa suizo - ese dolía dejarlo escapar -... a la venta. O sea, lo intentaban. Era complicado ya que no podía probar que legalmente era la dueña. Y, como gilipollas testaruda que era, no quería la ayuda de Sinclair. Si vendiera, ya me preocuparía después de qué hacer con el dinero. Entretanto, estaba intentando llevar el Scratch, pero no era fácil.

Me alegraba de que Mimet se hubiera ido... bueno, muerto. Y no por haber conseguido su coche y sus negocios. No solo por eso. Mimet había sido mala, incluso para un vampiro. Había intentado... repetidamente... matarme, pero peor aún, había matado a otros vampiros para llegar hasta mí. Y había arruinado mi camisa. Tenía que irse.

Yo había sido secretaria y administradora durante años antes de morir, así que administrar un club nocturno... o sea, llevar el papeleo... era algo que en realidad podía hacer. Probablemente. Si los demás vampiros me daban una oportunidad. El problema era, que odiaban mis entrañas. Suponía que los empleados leales eran abundantes en el mundo vampiro. No les sentaba nada bien que yo hubiera acabado con la jefa.

No es que ninguno de ellos me lo dijera con tantas palabras. No, evitaban mis miradas y no me hablaban a menos que yo les hablase. Esto hacía fácil el dar órdenes pero era difícil entablar una conversación.

Así que aparqué en el exterior del club... este parecía un viejo almacén**,** excepto por el aparcacoches... y entré. Estaba más muerto que el carajo - no es un chiste -, lo normal.

―Vale, bien. ―Le dije a uno de ellos... Estaba pasando un mal rato recordando sus nombres. Probablemente porque nunca los ofrecían voluntariamente. Y los vampiros no llevaban una de esas pegatinas azul y blancas de "hola, mi nombre es...".

―Vamos a conseguir que vuelvan a venir clientes aquí.

―Su Majestad ya sabe cómo hacer eso ―replicó él, mirando sobre mi hombro, lo que siempre me hacía pensar que había un monstruo acechando tras de mí. Quizás estaba allí. Tenía más o menos mi misma altura, y casi mi color... rubio, con ojos luminosos... largos dedos esbeltos, y - ¡no es una broma! - dientes ligeramente prominentes.

―No empieces con esa mierda ―le dije a Dientes Prominentes―. Quiero decir buscar una forma de conseguir clientes sin que mueran ochenta personas por semana.

Ves, así es como a los vampiros les gusta que vayan las cosas; pueden tener "ovejas", una palabra detestable que significa humano compañero/esclavo, y pueden beber sangre directamente en la pista de baile, y si una persona normal les pone de los nervios, bye-bye persona normal. ¡Olvídalo! Moralmente Estaba mal, y nunca conseguirían eso de mi trasero.

―Así era como funcionaba con la antigua administración ―dijo él―. Estábamos acostumbrados. Vamos, podemos llegar a tener un club nocturno rentable para vampiros sin tener que ser horribles con la gente normal.

―¿Podemos? ―preguntó él, ahora mirando alrededor a la pista de baile totalmente desierta.

―Oh, cállate. Mira: ponte tu gorra de pensar en tu diminuta cabecita, porque vamos a hacerlo. Si fueras un tipo muerto, ¿no te gustaría dejarte caer por un lugar donde no te fastidien?

―Sí. Y donde pudiera beber y divertirme.

―No, no. Es decir, si, beber, tomar un daiquiri, tres, volverte loco. No... ya sabes. ―Hice el gesto de cortarme la garganta.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Vamos a hacer que funcione, Dientes Prominentes ―le recordé. Ese había sido mi mantra durante los últimos tres meses.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―¡Majestad! ―gritó Hotaru, saliendo a la carrera a saludarme. Al menos alguien se alegraba de verme esta noche. Bueno, eso no era justo. Amy y richard se habían alegrado de verme. Incluso habían venido a verme. Bueno, a pedir un favor. Aún así, era agradable tener cualquier clase de compañía agradable―. ¡Bienvenida! Debería haberme dicho que venía.

―¿Cómo va eso, Hotaru? ―Como siempre, admiré su cremosa complexión no-muerta - había sido convertida en vampiro después de la pubertad pero antes de que la adolescencia hubiera clavado realmente sus garras en ella, tan rica, para siempre―. ¿Cómo se portan los Demonios?

―Realmente bien ―señaló entusiasmada―. Uno de ellos se escapó, pero esta vez conseguí que volviera antes de que matara a alguien.

Me estremecí.

―Buen trabajo. Fue el mismo, ¿el que continúa saliendo?

La propiedad de Nostro... otro vampiro al que maté, y no hagas suposiciones porque no soy esa clase de reina... tenía una alta valla alrededor, pero los Demonios eran espeluznantemente listos. Más animales que humanos, eran vampiros a los que no se les había permitido alimentarse y se habían vuelto feroces. Esto ocurría bajo la administración previa, ya me entendéis.

De todas forma, no me sentía bien con la idea de estacarlos... no era culpa de ellos haberse vuelto locos con un hambre sobrenatural de sangre... y me resistía a la constante presión de Sinclair y Beru de ponerles fin. Hotaru era mi Cuidadora de los Demonios. Los mantenía limpios, alimentados, mantenía un ojo sobre ellos, evitaba que se dieran un festín con los niños de la localidad.

―George ―confirmó Hotaru―. Es un espíritu libre, supongo.

Era un vampiro chiflado y demente que había olvidado como caminar en posición vertical, pero no importaba para nada.

―No puedo creer que les hayas puesto nombres. Sinclair va a alucinar cuando se lo diga. Llámalos otra vez para mí.

―Happy, Skippy, Trippy, Sandy, Benny, Clara, Jane y George.

Me reí.

―Vale, vale. Buen trabajo. ―Intenté controlarme. Pobres. No estaba bien reírse de ellos―. ¿Así que hiciste volver a George?

―Sí. No se alejó mucho esta vez. Si le estás buscando, está justo detrás de ti, Majestad.

Me gire. Odiaba como los vampiros podían acercarse a hurtadillas a mí, y los Demoniosera... bueno, demoníacos. George se veía exactamente igual a los otros, con largo pelo mugriento, largas uñas sucias - Hotaru hacía lo que podía, pero como todos nosotros, tenía sus límites -, con aspecto desaliñado, mirada hambrienta y con ropa sucia.

Aunque, gracias a Hotaru, no tenían una mirada tan salvaje como siempre. Corrían a pasos cortos como los perros... ella estaba intentando recordarles como caminar erguidos, pero siempre perdían el equilibrio, y después salían corriendo. Los demás se quedaban cerca, desde que estaban siendo alimentados, pero George era un vagabundo.

Ahora mismo, estaba avanzando centímetro a centímetro hacia mí y olisqueando el aire. Los Demonios, afortunadamente para mí, eran extrañamente devotos. De hecho, habían devorado a Nostro por mí. - Intentaba delegar cuando podía -.

―Déjalo ya ―le dije. Nunca sabía cómo hablarle. Estaba mal tratarlos como mascotas, pero no eran exactamente humanos tampoco.

―Deja de correr por ahí. Sé bueno y escucha a Hotaru.

―No les hablo exactamente ―explicó ella―. Pero aprecio el apoyo, Majestad.

―¿Qué tal la casa? ¿Todo va bien? Estaba hablando de la extensa mansión de crecimiento descontrolado de Nostro y los terrenos, los cuales... ¿lo he mencionado?... eran todo míos desde que había pateado su penoso culo chupasangre la primavera pasada. No podrían pagarme lo suficiente como para que viviera en ese espeluznante lugar, sin embargo, así que Hotaru era mi cuidadora. Al contrario que algunos empleados a los que no nombraré de cierto club nocturno que podría mencionar, era útil y agradable―. ¿Me lo dirías si necesitaras que te echaran una mano, verdad?

―Oh, sí, Majestad ―mintió. Para Hotaru era una cuestión de orgullo el que le hubiera confiado tanto en ella como para encargarle el cuidado de los Demonios. Nunca admitiría necesitar ayuda. Si, George se escapaba de vez en cuando, pero si no fuera por ella, todos ellos se escaparían, todo el tiempo.

Bueno, me sentía mal por los tipos que se había comido, pero ya que los tipos en cuestión habían sido devorados mientras atacaban a una mujer solitaria en la calle, no era demasiado.

―Por supuesto, se lo haría saber. Pero todo va bien. ―Miró a George, que estaba mordisqueándole la palma y mirando hacia la luna―. Estamos todos bien.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo Dos**

Me quedé con la mirada fija en la invitación de fiesta de futuro bebé. Era rosa -ugggghhh-, y brillante, y de unas siete pulgadas de alto -¿cómo iba a encontrar sobres en los que encajara?- y con forma de cochecito de bebé

¡Venid y celebrad!

¡Setsuna va a tener un bebé!

-Lista de regalos en Marshall Field's

612―892―3212, por favor nada verde o púrpura-

4:00 p.m., 7 de Octubre

―Puta ―comentó Rei, leyendo sobre mi hombro―. La ha puesto durante el día, cuando tú no puedes ir.

―No es que quisiera ir ―resoplé yo, pero el hecho era, que el futuro bebé era mi medio hermano, pobrecito.

―¿Qué le vas a regalar?

―¿A la Setsuna -? ¿Qué tal un aneurisma cerebral?

Rei pasó junto a mí y abrió el frigorífico.

―Tienes que regalarle algo. Quiero decir, al bebé.

―¿Qué tal una nueva madre?

―Ha puesto una lista, de todas formas.

―No muy sutil. Ponerlo directamente en la invitación. ¡Con preferencia de colores!

―Sí, si... ¿qué tal una cuna―parque?

―¿Un qué?

―Una cunita que se pliega y te puedes llevar por ahí.

―¿Por qué? ―exigí, gesticulando hacia ella para que me sirviera también a mí un vaso de leche― ¿por qué ibas a querer llevarte una cuna por ahí?

―Así, si el bebé tiene que pasar la noche fuera, tiene un lugar donde dormir.

―¿Crees que el bebé se va a ir de escapada tan pronto? ―respondí a mi propia pregunta―. Por supuesto que sí. El pobrecito probablemente se escapará a hurtadillas de la maternidad del hospital.

―¿Puedes hablar en serio, por favor?

―No puedo. Si pienso seriamente en ello, me explotará la cabeza. Ahora mismo es una de las cosas más horribles de mi vida... la prueba física de que mi padre todavía tiene sexo con la Setsuna.

―Debe ser duro de aceptar, ―estuvo de acuerdo― mas que estar muerta y todo eso.

―Dímelo a mí ―Tomé un trago de leche. Estar muerta, ser la consorte de Sinclair, vivir en este mausoleo del tamaño de un museo, intentar llevar el Scratch -era la única entrada de dinero que tenía-, intentar mantener atados en corto a los Demonios -¡literalmente!-, intentar ser amable con Papá y Setsuna, y finalmente...― Ah, por cierto, Amy y Richard se van a casar.

―Y tú vas a celebrar la ceremonia.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Sinclair me lo dijo

―Mira, te prohíbo hablar con ese hombre.

―Soy su casera ―me recordó―. Tuvimos una conversación cortés mientras me firmaba el cheque de su alquiler.

Resoplé. Como si necesitara el dinero. Rei era rica. No "comparada con el resto del mundo cualquiera en América es rico", rica. Rica rica. Como, Bill Gates intentó que le prestara dinero para un nuevo negocio millonario. Le rechazó cortésmente, vía email. Dijo que era contrario a su forma de ver el universo.

―Todo esto es ridículo, sabes. Es ridículo que vivamos en este lugar. Es ridículo que él viva con nosotros. Es ridículo que le estés cobrando alquiler, y es realmente ridículo que él te pague. Los dos tenéis todo el dinero del mundo, y simplemente os lo estáis pasando de acá para allá.

―Como cromos de béisbol ―sugirió ella.

―No tiene gracia, Rei.

―Es un poquito divertido. Además, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Después de que Nostro le quemara la casa, estaba viviendo del servicio de habitaciones de un hotel. Y no es como si no tuviéramos espacio.

No tenía nada que decir con respecto a eso, solo tragué más leche y me repantigué en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. La habitación había sido diseñada como una cocina industrial, excepto que la mitad estaba ocupada por una gran mesa con sillas, y había un largo mostrador que recorría un cuarto del largo de la habitación, también con sillas. Era con mucho la habitación más acogedora de la casa, por lo cual casi siempre me dejaba caer por ahí. Simplemente no me sentía bien en una de las salas o en la biblioteca.

Además, el Libro de la Muerte estaba en la biblioteca. Como si los números del Vogue del año pasado no fueran ya bastante malos.

―Hay alguien en la puerta ―dije, limpiándome la cara.

―Oh, no lo hay.

―Rei, absolutamente lo hay.

―De ningún modo. Sabes, eras como uno de esos molestos perritos falderos... cada vez que un coche pasa fuera, te vuelves loca y decides que hay alguien subiendo por el camino y tocando el...

Bonnnnnnnnng―BONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

―Te odio ―señaló, levantándose.

Miré mi reloj. Eran casi las siete de la mañana... probablemente no era un vampiro. No es que les gustara rondar fuera tan cerca del amanecer. Por norma general, eran más flameables que la gasolina. ¿O era inflamable? Siempre confundía esos dos términos. Mi aprobado en química nunca me había servido de mucho.

Sinclair entró, dando cuerda a su reloj.

―Realmente necesitas conseguir algo a pilas ―le dije.

―Mi padre me dio este. Y hablando de padres...

―No me lo digas. ―Me cubrí los ojos. Debería haberme cubierto las orejas en vez de eso―. Ni siquiera me lo digas.

―¿Adivina quién decidió dejarse caer por aquí? ―preguntó Rei alegremente, volviendo a entrar en la cocina. Eso había sido rápido... debía haber corrido ida y vuelta.

Dejé caer las manos a tiempo de ver a un hombre alto, guapo y mayor entrando tras ella, jadeando para mantener el paso, su pelo castaño oscuro estaba pesadamente salpicado de canas, los pantalones de golf sujetos firmemente a la cintura con un cinturón de cocodrilo, y un jersey rosa complementado por una camisa Izod rosa.

―Papá ―dijo con tanto entusiasmo como pude reunir, que no fue mucho. Obviamente se había detenido de camino al campo de golf, lo que debería haber sido conmovedor, pero no lo fue.

―Serena, Err... ― Asintió hacia Sinclair, luego su mirada se apartó. Esta era una reacción bastante típica cuando un tío conocía a Sinclair. Las mujeres apartaban la mirada también... pero siempre volvían a mirar.

―Te ves bien. ―Señalé a la comisura de mis ojos―. ¿Te has hecho algo?

Sus patas de gallo radicalmente habían desparecido, y asintió. De hecho, tenía mejor aspecto del que había tenido en años. Me alegraba mucho que mi muerte no estuviera, ya sabéis, pesándole demasiado o algo así.

―Sí, tu madrastra me llevó a ver al Doctor Ferrin. Trata al alcalde también ―añadió, porque no pudo contenerse.

Como si a Sinclair o Rei le importase... o lo necesitasen para sí mismos. Le miré pero, como era habitual, Sinclair no se dio por aludido. De ello, estaba... ¡oh, Señor!... sentándose a la mesa y poniéndose cómodo.

―Veo que has recibido el anuncio ―dijo Papá, mirando hacia mi correo, esparcido por el mostrador. Siempre asumí que estar muerta acabaría con el correo basura, pero, como en tantas otras cosas que había asumido sobre la muerte, estaba equivocada.

―Invitación ―Rei se acercó, sentándose también―. No anuncio. Invitación.

―Bueno... pero no puedes venir... porque es... ya sabes...

―Me encantaría ir yo en su lugar ―dijo Sinclair con toda la calidez de una cobra―. De hecho, sería apropiado que lo hiciera. Porque... ―Sonrió, lo que fue horroroso, pero también algo así como divertido―. Soy prácticamente miembro de su familia.

Realmente sentí pena por mi papi; por un segundo pensé que iba a desmayarse, justo de cabeza sobre mi pila de correo. Sinclair, como antiguo tipo muerto, podía pasearse por ahí durante el día, mientras se quedara dentro. Quizás pudiera pedir prestada una manta ignífuga para entrar y salir del taxi.

Una imagen mental del Sinclair de anchos hombros con uno de sus sobrios trajes, sentado remilgadamente en uno de los sofás demasiado acolchados de Setsuna, con un regalo con un lazo rosa en el regazo... era demasiado.

Estaba enfadada con el pedazo de zoquete, como siempre, pero era bastante mona la forma en que pinchaba a mi padre en mi beneficio. Charla con mi yerno salido del infierno.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunté a Papá, luchando con una sonrisa. Rei, noté, había abandonado esa lucha.

―!..!..!...

―Podrías ponerte el Gucci negro ―dijo Rei a Sinclair―. Lo recogí de la tintorería ayer, así que está listo.

―Muy amable por tu parte, querida, pero te he dicho muchas veces que no eres una recadera.

―!..!..!...

―Estaba allí de todas formas, recogiendo mis propias cosas ―Se encogió de hombros―. No hay problema.

―!..!..!...

―Eres demasiado amable, Rei.

―!..!..!...

―Está bien, Papá ―dije, obligándome a mí misma a palmearle el hombro―. No le dejaré ir si no quieres que esté allí.

―¡Pero adoro las fiestas de bebé! ―protestó Sinclair, teniendo la cara de sonar herido―. Las encuentro extremadamente apetitosas.

―Yo solo... ―Mi padre tomó un profundo trago de aire e intentó recuperar el equilibrio. Dejé de palmearle―. Solo quería asegurarme de que tenías el... el anuncio. Pero también quería recordarte que... tu madrastra está muy delicada... muy... bajo mucho estrés, ya sabes... el bebé... el carnaval de primavera... ella es su presidente... y no creo... no creo...

―Estrés ―resopló Rei―. Sip, ese es el problema. ¿Qué dice el gran doctor?

―El Doctor Brennan viene altamente recomendado ―dijo mi padre y, porque no pudo evitarlo, añadió―. Es muy exclusivo y caro, pero hizo un hueco en su calendario por Setsuna. Siente que debería evitar la tensión y... y las cosas desagradables.

―Quizás debería dejar de mirarse en el espejo ―sugirió Rei, y me mordisqueé el labio inferior, con fuerza, para no reír. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba consiguiendo más diversión en esta reunión pre amanecer de la que había tenido en casi un mes. Quizás era buena cosa que Sinclair estuviera de vuelta.

¿En qué estaba yo pensando?

Mi padre dio la espalda a Rei pero no dijo nada. Era mujer, lo que significaba que pasaba apuros para tomarla en serio; pero también era la mujer más rica del estado, así que no podía permitirse ignorarla totalmente. Era un difícil acto de equilibrio, uno en que normalmente fallaba.

―¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, verdad, Serena? ―casi me suplicó.

―Claro. Envía un regalo, pero nada de visitas.

Sinclair se puso en pie, pero mi padre, que estaba de espaldas a esa parte de la habitación, no lo notó. Escasas habilidades de supervivencia... fuera del aula... ese era mi padre. Rei extendió la mano y le tiró de la chaqueta, con fuerza, pero Sinclair no se movió.

―Está bien ―añadió, indicando con la mano a Sinclair que retrocediera... pero aún así no se movió, terco testarudo―. No quería ir, de todos modos.

Papá se relajó y me sonrió.

―Bueno, por supuesto, eso es lo que asumí.

―Por supuesto. ―Le lancé una sonrisa helada en respuesta, que, me alegré de verlo, le hizo retroceder un paso―. Muchas gracias por dejarte caer. Mi amor para como―se―llame.

―Serena, tú nunca has entendido a Setsuna...

―La entiendo bien.

―No, no creo que alguien como tú pudiera entender...

―¡Ya basta, Tsukino! ―Todos saltamos. La vajilla prácticamente había traqueteado. Y mi padre casi se había desmayado otra vez―. Exijo que te retractes de esa declaración al instante, o me veré obligado a... ¿qué estás haciendo?

Rei había saltado sobre la espalda de Sinclair en un intento de evitar el sermón -o posiblemente la amputación-. Estaba colgada a él como un flaco escarabajo negro, todo brazos y codos y rodillas, y él sacudió la cabeza, lo que casi la desalojó.

― De verdad, Rei, ¿Podrías bajarte?

―Promete que no terminarás esa frase ―le susurró ella al oído―. Prométemelo. No hará ningún bien, y podría empeorar las cosas. Ella puede manejarle.

Cualquier otro habría dicho algo así como, "! Hola, estoy aquí mismo!", pero mi padre, el maestro en ignorar lo que tenía delante de la cara, no dijo ni una palabra. Se sacudió una hilacha de la manga de su camisa y examinó sus Kenneth Coles, que estaban lustrados con crema para calzado, mientras mi mejor amiga colgaba de mi consorte como un mono premenstrual.

―Indudablemente no lo haré. Ella es mi consorte y mi reina, y la está tratando como...

―Bueno ―interrumpió mi padre, cortando a Sinclair, lo que nadie había hecho nunca a excepción de mí―. Le diré a Setsuna que dijiste hola.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté, honestamente curiosa.

Tenéis que entenderlo, no es que mi padre sea increíblemente valiente o algo así. Tenía a un enojado billonario y rey vampiro en la habitación, pero eso no le afectaba, porque estaría por debajo de él. Podía simplemente cerrar la mente a todo lo que fuera remotamente incómodo... o incluso interesante. Yo me había acostumbrado a la forma de ser olvidadiza de mi padre cuando tenía trece, cuando comprendí que había dejado tirada a mi madre, y que la Setsuna iba a ser mi madrastra. Ya que era el único padre que tenía, me aguanté. Pero, para ser justo, él también.

―No será como la última vez ―continuó papá, sonando casi alegre―. Estaba completamente sola la última vez, pero esta vez yo estoy aquí, y tendrá todo el apoyo que necesite. Solo desearía que pudieras entender por lo que está pasando, lo duro que es para ella... ella... ―Se interrumpió cuando le miré fijamente, cuando comprendió que había cometido una metedura de pata de proporciones verdaderamente heroicas.

―¿Ha estado embarazada antes? ―pregunté, casi jadeé.

Rei jadeó.

―¡Fuera de la ciudad!

―No... no, ella no... quiero decir, yo no... ella no... nosotros... nosotros...

―¿Hubo un bebé? ―preguntó tranquilamente Sinclair, y bueno como era, mi padre no pudo ignorarlo y se giró para enfrentarse a él, moviéndose rígidamente como una marioneta de cuyos hilos estuvieran tirando. Lo que probablemente no estaba lejos de la verdad.

―Sí.

―Sinclair se acercó un paso -Rei todavía estaba colgando de su espalda, boqueando sobre su hombro hacia mi padre- y bajó la mirada hacia mi padre― eras tú el padre?

―Siiiii. ―Mi padre sonaba drogado. Pero claro, a todo el mundo le pasaba cuando Sinclair estaba lo bastante cerca. Era el mejor que había visto en ello. Yo solo podía entrarle a los hombres, pero él podía con cualquiera.

―¿Dónde está el bebé?

―Setsuna me dijo... no... no estábamos juntos, y ella lo dio... ella no... ella...

―Será mejor que lo dejes ―dije―. Están a punto de saltarle los cilindros.

―Cierto ―dijo Sinclair―. Eso sería realmente terrible.

Le lancé a Sinclair una mirada, después tomé a mi padre por los hombros.

―Papá. ¡Papá! Escucha. Viniste y te aseguraste de que yo no fuera a aparecer.

―Sí, me aseguré de eso ―estuvo de acuerdo, concentrándose en mí al instante―. Setsuna insistió.

Rechiné los dientes. ¡Puta!

―Pero no quería ir de todos modos, así que todo fue bien.

―Sí, te negaste a ir, así que realmente fue lo mejor.

―Y me veía horrible.

―Sí, tenías mal aspecto, estar muerto no te hace bien, en absoluto, justo como Setsuna decía.

―Ahora ve a jugar al golf y ―Añadí con resentimiento― roza tres figuras.

―Ouch ―dijo Rei mientras mi padre salía marchando.

―No me acabo de creer esto ―dije, masajeándome las sienes―. Como si no tuviera suficiente de lo que preocuparme. No puedo creer que se le escapara eso.

―Tienes ese efecto en los hombres ―dijo Sinclair amablemente―. Siempre te revelan más de lo que habían planeado.

Me encogí de hombros pero estaba interiormente encantada.

―¿Desde cuándo se ha estado guardando este secreto? ¿Por qué se le ocurrió soltarlo mientras tú y yo estábamos en la habitación? ¿Rei, podrías bajarte, por amor de Dios? Me muero por saber el resto. Quiero decir, podría tener un hermano o hermana corriendo por ahí ahora mismo.

―Esto no es de buen agüero para tus niveles de estrés ―comentó Rei, soltando el cuello de Sinclair y dejándose caer al suelo.

―Averiguaremos más. Tu padre tenía información incompleta de todos modos. Deberíamos acudir directamente a la fuente.

―Setsuna ―dijimos Rei y yo a la vez.

El convertible de Sinclair estaba ridículamente abarrotado.

Él conducía, yo iba a su lado - finalmente, un beneficio de nuestra "relación" -, y Taiki, Rei y Beru estaban en el asiento trasero.

Beru había venido porque … bueno, ella siempre venía con Sinclair cuando hacíamos cosas de vampiros. Siempre iban juntos, de hecho... ella le había convertido. Era una combinación de mejor amiga/secretaria/refuerzo/confidente. Lo que a mí me iba bien, porque seguro como la mierda que no quería ser ninguna de aquellas cosas.

Habíamos decidido que taiki debía venir porque planeamos arrancarle a Setsuna todos los detalles sangrientos y uno nunca sabía cuando podía necesitar un médico.

Rei, sin embargo, nos había chantajeado. Sinclair tenía un montón de cualidades detestables, yo sería la primera en decirlo - una y otra vez -; pero algo bueno que tenía es que le gustaba mantener a mis amigos apartados de los asuntos de vampiros. Y en realidad no podía culparle… uno nunca sabía cuando un asunto vampírico totalmente normal terminaría en una matanza con pérdida de miembros.

Rei no aceptó estas excusas. Plantó su pie de la talla treinta y nueve y ese fue el fin de la discusión. El argumento decisivo fue que le dijo a Sinclair que sería una lástima que les pasara algo a sus trajes europeos mientras estaban en la tintorería.

―En los viejos días, ―replicó él―, los recaderos eran realmente útiles―. Pero fue todo que dijo al respecto; Sinclair siempre iba impecablemente vestido y todos sus trajes eran hechos a medida. No era por ser rico y querer lo mejor; sus hombros eran demasiado amplios y su cintura demasiado estrecha para comprar trajes ya hechos. Sólo podía imaginarme el valor de su guardarropa. Tenía la sensación de que habría dejado que Rei montara en el asiento del pasajero si hubiera amenazado a su mejor Gucci.

Así que se estaba apretado, pero casi agradable. Si no fuera por adónde íbamos.

―Solo una palabra, ―insistía Taiki―. Ah, no otra vez. Rei odia " afro-americano", pero tampoco la vuelve loca la palabra que empieza porN. Ha perdido todo el significado. No estamos en el siglo diecinueve. Ni siquiera en el veinte.

―No creo que debamos seguir hablando de eso, ―dijo Beru, moviéndose para que el codo de Taiki no se le clavara en la ceja. Era pequeñita, pero ahí atrás se estaba un poco apretado.

―No, está bien, ―replicó Beru.

―Por supuesto que está bien, todos somos civilizados y ad... bueno, todos somos adultos. Beru, lo juro, eras la persona muerta más políticamente correcta que he conocido.

―Es solo que no creo que esta sea una discusión apropiada para... para nosotros―. Beru había nacido más o menos en la época en que Lincoln liberara a los esclavos, así que tenía una perspectiva que el resto de nosotros no tenía. Era bastante reservaba sobre todo ese asunto.

―No, no, no ―dijo Rei, y yo cerré los dedos alrededor de la manija de la puerta, solo por si acaso. Conocía ese tono―. En este momento y época, hay bastantes cosas más importantes de las que preocupase. Es solo una palabra. Ha perdido completamente su significado. ―Sinclair estaba mirándola por el retrovisor, y Beru se retiraba poco a poco. Solo Taiki, que no podía oler las emociones, permanecía ajeno―. Adelante, ―continuó― Solo llámeme eso una vez.

Silencio. Seguido de un manso Taiki.

―No quise decir que debiéramos andar por ahí llamando así a otra gente. Sólo creo.. quiero decir que no creo...no que alguien debiera llamártelo a ti... o a nadie...

―¿Paras ya antes de que uno de nosotros tenga que dejarte inconsciente? ―pregunté.

Rei rió disimuladamente y ese fue el final de la discusión por esa semana.

Aparcamos frente a la casa Tudor de mi padre -¡mil doscientos metros cuadrados para dos personas!- y salimos del coche. Había oscurecido completamente, era alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Mi padre había salido de la ciudad esa tarde para un viaje de negocios y la Setsuna estaría sola.

Esta información había sido amablemente proporcionada por mi madre, que apoyaba mis asuntos vampíricos y me echaba una mano siempre que podía. A veces parece que, lo he notado… un padre es casi demasiado genial y el otro una mierda. Yo tenía a mi madre tan alta en un pedestal que la pobre probablemente estaba privada de oxígeno.

Golpeé dos veces, luego abrí la puerta principal. Abierto, por supuesto… era un vecindario bastante agradable. Muy baja tasa de criminalidad. Mi padre no cerraba con llave su BMW cuando lo dejaba en el camino de entrada. Por lo que yo sabía, nunca les habían robado. Por supuesto, si mis fondos alguna vez corrieran bajo, eso podría cambiar.

―¿Holaaaaaaaaaa? ―Llamé―. ¿Setsuna? Soy yo, tu hijastra favorita.

―Y tan favorita, ―añadió Taiki, entrando en el vestíbulo tras de mí―, quiere decir odiada. ―Parecía haberse recuperado de su humillación en el coche…, pero bueno, era bastante incontenible. Una vez pasabas por alto todo el asunto del intento de suicidio. A decir verdad si lo pensabas, era_ un intento de suicidio_…

―Tú aún no la has conocido, ―dijo Rei mientras nos apiñamos en el pequeño pasillo.

―No, pero he oído la leyenda. Francamente, soy escéptico. ¿Puede cumplir con las expectativas?

―Tengo que confesar, ―dijo Beru―, que yo también siento curiosidad.

―Sabe que eres un vampiro, pero la puerta principal está abierta. ―Sinclair olisqueó―. O es increíblemente arrogante o increíblemente tonta.

―¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! ―dijo mi madrastra a modo de saludo, bajando a la carrera la escalera como Escarlata O'Hara con una peluca rubia y el ceño fruncido―. ¡No te invité a entrar!

―Eso sólo funciona con la gente de color ―dijo Rei.

Beru abrió los ojos de par en par, como hace cuando está concentrándose para no reír.

―Me temo que eso es solo un cuento de viejas, señora.

―Siempre es un placer verte, Setsuna, ―dije con sequedad―. Ufffff, has ganado una tonelada de peso.

Me fulminó con la mirada. Su pelo era del color perfecto -y posiblemente de la textura perfecta, pero no tenía planeado tocarlo- de una rodaja de piña. Tenía encima más sombra de ojos azul que una reina de discoteca de los años setenta y su barra de labios era de un tono más rojo que su delineador. A las nueve de la noche, sola en casa, con el marido fuera de la ciudad y con el maquillaje completo. Y minifalda negra. Y blusa de seda blanca, sin sujetador. Irreal.

―Sal de aquí y llévate a tus amigos contigo, ―dijo. Había nacido y crecido en Bemidji, pero marcaba las consonantes como si hubiera pasado demasiados años en una escuela de la Costa del Este―. Le dije a tu padre que no sabía por qué no se lavaba simplemente las manos contigo y te lo diré en tu cara. Y otra cosa: no te quiero alrededor del bebé; no me importa si eres la hermana mayor o no; deberías haber tenido la decencia de quedarte muerta como cualquier persona normal.

―Cumple con las expectativas ―dijo Taiki, mirándola con ojos desorbitados.

―Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso último. ―dije―. Este es Taiki, mi compañero de piso gay. La Setsuna era, entre otras encantadoras cosas, homofóbica. Y ellos son Sinclair y Beru. Lo que eran estos era obvio. Estamos aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas.

―Bien, no voy a hablar contigo. No me puedo creer que tengas la cara de venir aquí como una persona normal cuando eres… eres…

―¿Una republicana? ―pregunté, posiblemente comenzando a disfrutar esto.

―Sólo tenemos un par de preguntas y luego saldremos de tu pelo, ―dijo Rei. Podía ver que se moría por decir lo que estaba a punto de decir―. Sobre el bebé que ya tuviste.

La Setsuna, desafortunadamente, no pareció en lo más mínimo haber sido tomada por sorpresa, lo que significaba que mi padre la había advertido de su pequeño desliz. Eso era molesto. Y sorprendente. Mi padre estaba firmemente bajo el pulgar manicurado de la Setsuna. Vivía con el temor de que sus labios quirúrgicamente hinchados se apretaran de furia.

En vez de eso, respiró y puedo haber fruncido el ceño, pero estaba tan llena de Botox que era difícil estar seguro.

–Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y sal de aquí, porque no hay necesidad de que te preocupes de ello, y no puedo creer que hicieras todo el camino hasta aquí solo para preguntarme por eso. Es historia antigua.

―¿Todo el camino hasta aquí? ―preguntó Taiki―. Vives en Edina, no en el África profunda.

―¿Y vamos a quedarnos de pie en el vestíbulo toda la noche? ―se quejó Rei.

―Me sorprende que hayamos conseguido llegar hasta aquí, ―repliqué.

―No, no vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche. De hecho, te marchas ahora mismo. ―Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó de repente una cruz que había hecho obviamente de palos de polo―. ¡El poder de Cristo te obliga! ¡El poder de Cristo te obliga!

Me eché a reír, aunque Beru y Sinclair dieron un gran paso atrás y apartaron la mirada.

―Te lo dije ―dijo Rei―, eso sólo funciona con la gente de color.

―¿Cómo consigues bromear sobre esa clase de cosas? ―gimió Taiki.

―Piensa en ello, TAiki, ―contestó con paciencia.

―¡Fuera de mi casa, putrefactas cosas no muertas!

―Hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando vinieron los Boy Scouts vendiendo coronas de navidad, ―expliqué a los demás, luego di un paso adelante y le arranqué la cruz―. ¿Dónde hiciste eso, en clase de manualidades? ¿No podías molestarte en ir a una joyería y comprar una bonita? Me sorprende que no hicieras que mi padre soltara cuatro de los grandes por un modelo incrustado de diamantes.

―Fuera de mi casa, ―exclamó― Se supone que no deberías seas capaz de hacer eso.

―Dímelo a mí. Escucha, vinimos a preguntarte sobre el otro bebé de mi padre y no nos marchamos hasta que nos lo cuentes todo.

―No os voy a contar, putrefactas cosas muertas, ni un solo detalle. Tú te vas y yo voy a dormir.

―Ah, ―dijo Sinclair, avanzando una vez que hube metido los palos de polo en mi bolso― el sueño será lo último que tenga en mente dentro de unos momentos, Sra. Tsukino.

Volví a bajar al salón después de unos refrescantes cinco minutos vaciando los perfumes de Setsuna en el lavabo y rellenándolos de enjuague bucal. Setsuna estaba sentada en el extremo más alejado del sofá, inclinada hacia adelante, y mirando embobada a la cara de Sinclair. Tenía las manos bocabajo en el regazo, y estaba arañando compulsivamente el cuero de la falda, pero no apartaba la vista de sus ojos.

Me sentía un poco rara con todo este asunto. ¿Por qué, exactamente, estábamos haciendo esto? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que sentía al respecto, pero aquí estábamos de todas formas, escarbando en el cerebro substardard de Setsuna. ¿Y por qué estaba Sinclair tan interesado? ¿No tenía cosas de rey de las que ocuparse? ¿Una traje a medida en alguna parte? ¿Entrenamiento de tiro al que asistir, o que enseñar? Pero aquí estaba, sentado en sobre la tela de denim, sujetando los manos de hombre de Setsuna entre las suyas y sacándoselo todo. Todo.

―... y entonces intenté arrancarle la proposición, pero no la hacía, tenía miedo de que Serena se enfureciera con él si dejaba a su madre, así que rompimos.

―Si, ¿pero el bebé? ―preguntó Sinclair.

―El bebé... el bebé...

―Tío, está alucinada ―me murmuró Taiki―. Mírala.

Miraba. Arañando, arañando con las uñas contra su minifalda de cuero, y la comisura de la boca se le combaba como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

Y podía oler su ansiedad. Era como goma caliente.

―No recuerdo...

―Setsuna, recuerdas ―la reconfortó Sinclair―. Solo que no has pensado en ello durante años. A propósito. ¿Vivía el bebé?

Se le quedó la boca abierta, y movió los labios como si estuviera intentando responderle, pero no saliera nada. Finalmente tanteó y encontró las manos de Sinclair, y el resto de su sórdida historia simplemente... simplemente salió. Como vómito.

―¡No era yo, no era yo! Me quedé embarazada para lograr casarme, pero no funcionó, y después el bebé estaba ahí, ¡y no era yo! ―No solo estaba gritando, estaba chillando, berreando, y ahora sus uñas se estaban hundiendo en las manos de Sinclair como si de ello dependiera su vida―. Se suponía que tenía que funcionar, y no funcionó, y no sabía que había pasado, así que la dejé... fui al hospital y la dejé en el vestíbulo... no había nadie alrededor, pero yo sabía que probablemente alguien la encontraría... así que la dejé y nunca... nunca...

―Jesús ―dije, sobresaltada.

―La última vez que Setsuna se puso tan nerviosa ―me susurró Rei― llegaste a casa un día antes del campamento de verano.

―Todo va bien, Setsuna ―consoló Sinclair― Por supuesto que no fuiste tú. ¿Quién fue?

―No sé, no sé. ―Inclinó la cabeza, y se le escapó un sollozo seco―. Estaba embarazada y después no lo estaba y el bebé... el bebé...

―¿Setsuna, qué día averiguaste que estabas embarazada?

―En Halloween. Mil novecientos sesenta y cinco.

―¿Y qué día era al día siguiente? ¿El día que despertaste y el bebé estaba ya ahí?

―Seis de Agosto, de mil novecientos sesenta y siete. Ella era... no era una recién nacida. No sé qué edad tenía, pero no era una recién nacida.

Un silencio mortal cayó mientras todos procesábamos la información. Taiki se apresuró al costado de Sinclair y le susurró una pregunta.

―Setsuna, ya casi hemos terminado...

―Bueno ―exclamó ella, todavía mirando al suelo―. No voy a decirte nada más.

―Sí, bien, Setsuna, mírame... así está mejor. ¿Setsuna, hay antecedentes de enfermedad mental en tu familia?

―No hablamos de eso.

―Por supuesto que no, solo la gente desagradable habla de eso.

Ella estaba asintiendo tan fuerte que su pelo realmente se movía.

―Sí, así es, así es exactamente, solo la gente desagradable... llorones, y... y...

―¿Pero quién estaba enfermo?

―Mi abuela. Y mis dos tías. Mi madre no, sin embargo, la mía no.

―No, por supuesto que no. Y tú eres diferente a ellas.

―Solo son mis nervios ―explicó―. Solo tengo nervios delicados. Ella no lo entiende.

―No, en realidad no es del tipo comprensivo, ¿verdad?

―Hey ―protesté suavemente.

―Todo los demás se quedan muertos ―siguió la Setsuna, sonando agraviada―. Ni siquiera tuvo la clase de hacer eso. Ella tenía que ser diferente... y... diferente... y tenía que alzarse y ser un vampiro. ¡Un vampiro! Le ha roto el corazón a su padre.

―¿Clase? ―chillé―. Oh, ser un no―muerto es, ¿qué, no tener clase? Y no es que tuviera elección, cerebro diminuto, idiota, superficial, cobarde, sin barbilla, cargada de botox...

―Vive con esa ricachona ―confió la Setsuna―. Y no están casadas. ¿Ves lo que te digo?

Me palmeé la frente. ¡Ricachona! ¿Quién utilizaba esa palabra?

―No sabía que fuera gay ―comentó Rei.

Oh, señor, déjame volver a morir ahora mismo.

―¿Setsuna, donde dejaste al bebé?

―No era ningún bebé.

―No, por supuesto que no. Indudablemente ya no era tu problema. ¿Pero donde la dejaste?

―No lloró cuando la dejé ―dijo la Setsuna firmemente―. Estaba caliente. Yo tenía... tenía un montón de toallas y podía prescindir de algunas. Las puse en la secadora primero.

―Por supuesto, no eres un monstruo.

―Ella era el monstruo.

―Sí, es terrible, ¿y dónde está el bebé?

―Children's.

―Saint Paul ―susurró Taiki.

―De acuerdo, Setsuna. Has sido de lo más útil.

―Bueno, intento hacer donaciones a la Fundación Jimmy cuando voy a las películas ―dijo.

―Oh, eso es excelente. Y no recordarás nada.

―No, ciertamente no lo haré.

―Sube y prepárate para ir a la cama. Y dormirás como un bebé.

―Si, como un bebé.

―Como el bebé que abandonaste insensiblemente ―dijo él y le soltó bruscamente las manos.

―Una mujer triste ―comentó Sinclair cuando estábamos todos fuera otra vez.

―Muy triste ―estuvo de acuerdo Beru. Me miró por la comisura del ojo, lo cual fue tan espeluznante como suena―. Muy difícil.

―Tengo privilegios en Children's ―dijo Taiki. Estaba bien metido en el "modo Sherlock Holmes Junior", y era molesto de ver―. Apuesto a que podemos rastrear a ese bebé. Y apuesto a que por un resquicio puedo conseguir el historial médico de Setsuna. O al menos intentarlo, puedo intentarlo.

―¿Por qué quieres ver su historial? ―pregunté. No estábamos listos para entrar en el coche aún, así que nos quedamos paseando por el césped delantero.

―Porque nadie tiene una laguna de diez meses a menos que algo vaya realmente mal. Ya la oíste. En un minuto estaba embarazada, y al siguiente "despertó" con un bebé llorón. Así que... ¿qué pasó durante esos nueve meses?

―Creo que lo sé ―dijo Beru tranquilamente.

―Beru ―dijo Sinclair.

―Darien ―repicó ella. Casi nunca utilizaba su nombre de pila.

―¿Beru? ―yo estaba sorprendida. Tina no había parecido nerviosa cuando Nostro nos había tirado al pozo con los Demonios. Pero era más joven entonces. Es una forma de hablar―. Hey, ¿va todo bien? ¿Te has olvidado de merendar?

Noté que se estaba retorciendo los dedos como hacen los niños jugando a "esto es la iglesia, este es el capitel" y ahora crujía los nudillos, rápido, sin pausa.

―Mi reina, siempre me has gustado personalmente, pero ahora estoy llena de admiración porque no eres una psicótica después de crecer con esa mujer.

―Awwww ―repliqué. Casi sonriendo burlonamente―. Eso me llega al alma, Beru.

―Es cierto ―dijo Sinclair―. Es un milagro que no seas aún más vanidosa, superficial e ignorante.

―Gracias ―dije. Y después ―¿Qué?

―Guau ―dijo Rei, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Lo he oído con mis propios oídos, y todavía no me creo que lo hiciera. Tío, que frialdad. Incluso para ella.

―De lo más desagradable ―estuvo desacuerdo Sinclair.

―Bueno... ―Taiki dudó, después mojó su galleta en su té hasta que la mitad se cayó en la taza con un pequeño ruido sordo. ¡Yech! Nunca entenderé porqué ahoga sus galletas en vez de comérselas―. No soy el mayor fan del padre y la madrastra de Serena, pero si Setsuna tiene un historial familiar con esa clase de cosas... lagunas o lo que sea... pensad en cómo debe haberse sentido. En un minuto embarazada, y al siguiente ha perdido casi un año entero.

Sacudió la cabeza.

―Debe haber sido jodidamente aterrador.

―Lo habría sido para cualquiera ―añadí― pero para ella especialmente por la historia de su familia. ―Noté que todos me estaban mirando―. ¿Qué? Puedo ponerme en sus zapatos. Sus pegajosos y plásticos zapatos. No me gusta, y definitivamente no creo que haya debido deshacerse de mi hermana pequeña en el vestíbulo de un hospital, pero aún así me siento algo mal por ella.

―Humph ―dijo Rei. No estaba comiendo ni bebiendo nada, solo estaba sentada a la mesa como el resto de nosotros, con sus brazos huesudos cruzados sobre el pecho―. Escucha, Beru, ¿estabas diciendo que creías que sabías lo que había ocurrido en los nueve meses que la Setsuna estuvo _non compos mentis_?

Beru no decía nada. Después de un momento, fue embarazoso.

―¿Uh, Beru? ¿Hola?

Sinclair suspiró.

―Uh... oh ―dijo Taiki a su té.

―Serenity ―empezó Sinclair― hay algo que debes saber.

Bajé cuidadosamente mi taza. Esto nunca, ni una sola vez, había sido de buen agüero Nunca era "Te he comprado seis docenas de flores y olvidé que no te gusta el amarillo". Siempre eran cosas como "Por cierto, ahora eres la reina" o "Hey, me mudo".

―Dispara ―dije. Habría tomado un profundo aliento para darme valor, pero eso solo habría hecho que me mareara.

―Esto es... un asunto privado.

―Claro ―dijo Taiki, poniéndose en pie y sacando a Rei de su silla de un tirón―. Nos iremos.

―Claro ―dijo Rei, captándolo―. Bueno, uh, estaremos quitando el polvo a algo. En una de las habitaciones. ―Se apresuraron a salir, y la oí susurrar―. De todas formas nos lo contará luego.

―Posiblemente no ―dijo Beru.

―Tenía un motivo ulterior cuando fuimos a casa de tu madrastra.

―¿De veras? ¿De veras? ¿Un motivo ulterior? ¿Tú? ¡Qué va!

―El Libro de la Muerte habla de tu hermana.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? Creía que si leías mucho rato esa cosa, perdías la cabeza.

―He estado leyendo trozos a lo largo de las últimas décadas.

Digerí eso.

―De aaaaaaacuerdo. Así que el Libro sabía que yo tenía una hermana rondando por ahí donde sea―. Entonces me golpeó, lo que me estaba diciendo―. Tú sabías que tenía una hermana.

―Sí.

―Sabías que tenía una hermana. ―¿Es que suponía que si lo decía en voz alta suficientes veces, sería menos doloroso?― Sabías que tenía una hermana.

―Sí. Hasta hoy pensaba que la hermana en cuestión era el bebé del que tu madrastra está ahora embarazada. ―Después añadió, totalmente tranquilo―. Estaba buscando la forma de decírtelo.

―¡Darien! ―gritó Rei desde el vestíbulo― ¡Trabaja conmigo! ―Entró corriendo, con Taiki a sus talones―. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Lo arreglé para que pudieras mudarte aquí, pero este es el tipo de cosas que la hacen enloquecer. ¡Loca, tarumba!

―Creo que se puede decir ―dije a través de mis labios entumecidos―. Que me siento un poco loca ahora mismo.

―Es que tenías tantas otras cosas de las que preocuparte ―dijo Beru rápidamente, intentando cubrir el culo de Sinclair como siempre―. Ser soberana y resolver los asesinatos de este verano y la... la situación en casa y los otros vampiros que no respetan tu posición y todo eso. Por eso tuvo él que ir a Eur... no importa. Él... nosotros creímos que ya tenías suficiente en el plato sin preocuparte porque tu hermana fuera la hija del diablo y fuera a apoderarse del mundo.

Había estado sujetando mi taza de té con ambas manos y accidentalmente la aplasté como a un gusano. Rei hizo una mueca. Taiki solo nos miró fijamente a todos.

―¿Qué?

Beru se mordió el labio.

―Oh, cielos.

―Gracias por tu ayuda ―replicó secamente Sinclair.

Rei tiró las pastas y galletas saladas de la bandeja de plata, rodeó la mesa, y golpeó a Sinclair en la cabeza con ella. Con un resonante ¡ bonnnnn!, la plata se abolló. Sinclair no se giró, solo mantuvo su firme y oscura mirada sobre mí.

―Más abajo ―dije.

―Estás pero que muy desahuciado. ―le dijo Rei.

Iba a amanecer muy pronto, así que me figuré que debía cambiarme y ponerme pantalones cortos y camiseta. Lo que quería hacer en realidad era hablar con Rei de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, pero esta había desaparecido después de asaltar a Sinclair. Todavía había tiempo de seguirle la pista...

Decidí animarme a mí misma poniéndome una de mis gangas, un par de mocasines de tacón blancos y negros por 180 dólares. Sería la chica muerta mejor vestida de la casa. Después, cuando me alzara mañana por la noche, estaría lista para la acción. ¿Qué tipo de acción? No tenía ni idea. Ya me preocuparía de eso entonces.

Entretanto, complementé mi ganga con unas polainas negras, y camisa blanca y negra, mi jersey de cuello vuelto de cachemira -un regalo de Rei... esta cosa era prácticamente indestructible en manos de un buen limpiador en seco-, y mi chaqueta de sport negra. Me examiné a mi misma en el espejo y pensé, adorable. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor.

Supongo que esto suena algo superficial, pero es más duro estar deprimida cuando te conjuntas lo mejor que puedes. Para ponerlo de otro modo, mi vida podía estar yéndose otra vez por el retrete, pero mi pelo estaba arreglado, mi sombra de ojos coordinada, y mi sujetador hacía juego con mis bragas, estaba lista para lo que fuera que el mundo me echara encima.

Salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras, recorrí alrededor de seis salones, y entré en la cocina, donde Taiki estaba comiendo Cheerios. Podía oír a Rei revolviendo en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sin levantar la mirada de sus cereales dijo. ―No.

Volví con paso pesado a mi cuarto, pero no tan rápido como para no oír a Rei hablando con Taiki.

―¿Qué fue eso? ¿Adónde fue? La estaba buscando.

―Es demasiado alta para ponerse esa cosa de colegiala.

―Yo creo que estaba mona.

―Parecía una cebra rubia. Mira, es mi amiga; mi trabajo consiste en decirle estas cosas.

―Tu trabajo consiste en pagar el alquiler. Mi trabajo consiste en decirle esas cosas. Eres una perra muy exigente.

―¿Ahora quién suelta clichés? ¿Soy gay así que soy una perra?

―No, eres gay y eres una perra. Creo que ya ha tenido una semana lo bastante dura. ¡Y solo es martes!

―Vale, por eso lo último que necesita es ir desfasada... ―Se interrumpió -o yo ya estaba demasiado lejos- y cerré de golpe la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Idiotas. Bueno, fuera las polainas, dejar el jersey y la chaqueta, y cambiar a sandalias. No, había treinta grados fuera. No es que fuera a salir. Pero no te vestías realmente hasta que tus pies tenían algo debajo. Mocasines con tacón, supongo.

Estaba poniendo mis gangas de vuelta en el armario cuando se oyó un golpe en mi puerta.

―Entra, Rei.

―Bueno, yo creo que estabas mona ―dijo a forma de saludo.

―Creo que él tenía razón. Soy demasiado alta. Tú te verías bien con ese conjunto. ¿Lo quieres?

―No gracias. Quiero hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió antes... ―Miró por la ventana―. ¿Tienes tiempo?

―Sí, media hora, al menos. ―Nunca veía el sol, aunque no podía haberme daño. Una de las ventajas de ser la reina vampiro―. Ugh, ¿cómo de horrible fue todo el asunto?

―No me extraña que Sinclair estuviera tan interesado en seguir adelante anoche ―añadió, sentándose cerca de mí en la cama―. Lo sabía, y no te lo contó. No te advirtió ni nada.

―¡Lo sé! ¿Ves, ves? Todo el mundo dale con "Oh, dale a Sinclair una oportunidad, no es tan malo" porque no le ven el lado malo, oscuro, repugnante y chalado. Es el Almond Joy de mi vida.

―Cielo, me has convencido. Eso fue bastante engañoso, hasta para él. ¿Estás bien? Debe haber sido un shock. ¿Quieres otra taza de té o algo?

―No. ―Querría no estar muerta, pero por supuesto eso no iba a suceder en un futuro inmediato. No tenía sentido quejarse por eso es este preciso momento. Pero conociéndome, volvería a ello más tarde―. Estoy tan llena de té que rezumo. Gracias por machacarle por mí.

―No sabía si darle en la cabeza o apuñalarle con su propio cuchillo de mantequilla.

―Eso podría haber sido divertido. Y gracias por echarle a la calle.

―No creo que vaya a funcionar. ―Frunció el ceño―. No se marchará.

―Vampiros y cucarachas. Imposible librarse de ellos.

―¿Entonces, qué? ¿Qué significa esto?

―No tengo ni idea. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a Setsuna embarazada.

―Mentira.

―Vale, tienes razón, todavía estaba algo alucinada. Pero ahora tengo que hacerme a la idea de que tengo otra hermana, no importa que sea la hija del diablo. No de Setsuna. Del Diablo. Pero... y detenme si ya has oído esto antes... ¿qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

―Debe haber algo más. Supongo que tendría que ir a buscarle y sacarle el resto de la historia.

―Aterrador.

―Amen. ―Me dejé caer sobre mi cubrecama―. Sabía que esto estaba demasiado tranquilo. ―Refunfuñé contra mi almohada―. Tenía que pasar algo. Yo esperaba que salieran zombis de las paredes o algo.

―Sere, creo que ya es hora.

―No.

―Sí, lo es. Lo necesitas, y estás lista.

―Es demasiado pronto.

―Sé que da miedo ―dijo, frotándome la espalda― pero te sentirás mejor. Sabes que es lo que debes hacer.

―No estoy lista ―repliqué asustada.

―Sí. Lo estás. Está bien, yo estaré ahí contigo.

Sacudí la cabeza, pero no se dejó disuadir.

La noche siguiente...

―Oh, Dios mío ―dijo la pedicura―. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con tus pies?

―Ha estado muerta los últimos seis meses ―dijo servicialmente Rei desde la silla opuesta.

―No importa, eso no es excusa. Dios, son como pezuñas. Tienes que ocuparte mejor de ellos. ¿Qué pasó con esa crema de pepino que te di la primavera pasada? No se aplica sola, sabes.

―He estado ocupada ―dije a la defensiva―. Sabes, con cosas. ―Resolviendo asesinatos. Intentando dirigir el Scratch. Conteniéndome a mi misma para no saltar sobre los huesos de Sinclair. No es que quisiera volver a hacerlo. Creo que sería justo decir que mi deseo por él ha sido concienzudamente aplastado. No quería esas grandes manos sobre mí o esos labios firmes sobre mí o esa gran... da igual, aplastado, concienzudamente aplastado.

―Todo el mundo tiene asuntos pendientes, tienes que cuidar de tus pies.

―Y ellos se ocuparán de ti ―coreamos Rei y yo obedientemente.

La pedicura aserraba mis talones con una piedra pómez.

―¡Correcto! Veis, chicas, me escucháis. No importan cuantos asuntos pendientes tengas. El cuidado de los pies está antes.

―Uh―huh. ―A lo mejor podría tomármela un poco más seriamente si llevara fuera de la escuela secundaria más de veinte minutos―. Lo recordaré.

―De acuerdo entonces.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco hacia mí, y yo respondí con una sonrisa.

―Para ser una chica rica, tienes pies rudos.

―Mira quién habla, rubita. Los tuyos no están mejor.

―Si, pero...

―¿No acabamos de establecer que no hay nada... ni una sola cosa... más importante que el cuidado de los pies?

―Dame un respiro ―murmuré.

La pedicura dejó caer mi pie de vuelta al agua caliente, después sacudió el bote de laca de uñas.

―Buena elección ―me dijo.

―Me gusta lo clásico ―repliqué. Cerezas en la Nieve de Revlon. Un rojo genial y oscuro. No me gustaban los colores oscuros en las uñas de mis manos, pero me gustaban en los pies.

―Ves ―Rei suspiró mientras la pedicura le frotaba los pies―. Te lo dije. Necesitabas esto.

―No lo discuto. Caray, durante un par de minutos olvidé todo el asunto de que mi hermana es la hija de Satán.

―¿Cómo están sus pies?

―No tan bien como los tuyos ―le dije a la chica, lo cual probablemente era verdad.

Cuando me alcé la noche siguiente, mis pies estaban descalzos y rasposos. Tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que habían tenido el día que había muerto.

Lloré durante cinco minutos... no por mis estúpidos pies sino por lo que significaban... y después bajé las escaleras y me encerré en la biblioteca con el Libro de la Muerte.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Capítulo Tres**

Escogí el sillón de orejas junto a la chimenea cuidadosamente... -Esa cosa debía ser probablemente diez veces más vieja que yo- y lo atasqué bajo el pomo de la puerta. No era probable que nadie fuera a venir a buscarme... Beru y Sinclair me estaban evitando del todo, y Taiki y Rei probablemente estaban durmiendo... pero no iba a arriesgarme.

Estaba jodidamente cansada de tanto "¿Oh, me olvidé de contártelo? Eso también estaba en el Libro de la Muerte". Iba a sentarme con esa jodida cosa terrible y leerla de cabo a rabo. No más sorpresas. No más preocuparse por si Sinclair me ocultaba algo.

No tenía que ir a sacarle la historia completa a Sincliar. Cogí esa cosa del estante, ya asqueada.

Estaba encuadernado en piel humana, qué perfectamente repugnante, y se sentía caliente al tacto, aunque probablemente fuera porque yo estaba a pocos centímetros del fuego.

El Libro. Si la Biblia era el Buen Libro, entonces esta cosa era el Terrible Libro Malo. Se suponía que tenía todo tipo de hechos vampíricos curiosos dentro de sus asquerosas portadas, y Sinclair lo había rescatado de su mansión en llamas y metido en mi casa. Todos lo evitábamos como la peste. Al menos, eso solía pensar yo. Pero aparentemente Sinclair ha estado viniendo a la biblioteca y leyendo trozos aquí y allá. Y guardándose las partes buenas para sí mismo, cerdo traidor.

Me senté, mirando la portada durante un momento. Tabla Morto. El libro de lo Extremadamente Espeluznante. ¿Qué era, latín? No sabía nada de latín. Espié la contraportada... ¿Habría un índice? ¿Podría buscar "Hermana de Serena" y ahorrarme un montón de tiempo? No, solo una serie de pictogramas realmente perturbadores ahí atrás. No importaba; no estaba aquí para ahorrar tiempo, estaba para ahorrarme agravios.

Capítulo uno, página uno. Allá vamos.

No daba miedo. Era solo un libro. No podía haberme daño. Nada podía hacerme daño. Excepto el estúpido Sinclair. No, eso no era cierto. Me había puesto como loca porque se estaba guardando secretos, eso era todo. Mi rey no debería guardar secretos. El rey no debería guardar secretos, eso es lo que quería decir.

El rey. Claro. Cualquier rey. Como si fuera de gran ayuda para mí, o para cualquiera. De acuerdo, había estado toda esa parte de la lucha por mi corona y el incidente casi mortal, pero él quería el poder, no a mí. Sabía cosas, cosas privadas sobre mí, pero en vez de sentarse para una charla útil conmigo, se guardaba los secretos y eso era todo, "No leas demasiado rato el Libro de una sentada o te volverás loca". Si no funcionó cuando era una novata en bio, no iba a funcionar ahora.

―Y vendrán los Vampiros y vendrá una Reina y un Rey de los Vampiros. Pero primero los Vampiros no tendrán orden y reinará el caos durante doce mil años.

Vale, vale, entendía. Ese era Nostro y todos los demás dictadores de poca monta que habían hecho Demonios y habían sido asquerosos en general. En realidad no había ningún líder hasta que llegamos Sinclair y yo. Lo cual era raro, si te sentabas y pensabas en ello. Los seres humanos siempre tenían líderes... reyes, reinas, presidentes, prestamistas. Los vampiros se las habían arreglado para evitarlos, por accidente o diseño, hasta que llegué yo.

Veréis, lo que sucedía era que un vampiro intimidaba y torturaba a un montón de gente hasta que él o ella estaban ostensiblemente al mando, eso era hasta que otro capullo llegaba, y todo el asunto volvía a empezar.

Quizás no fueran tan distintos a los humanos después de todo.

―Después del caos llegará el Pretendiente, destinado al polvo. Una Reina se alzará, que tendrá poder más allá de ningún otro vampiro. El sol no la consumirá, y la cruz nunca la dañará, y las bestias serán sus amigas, y controlará a la muerte. El Pretendiente se extralimitará y la Reina se impondrá.

Hmmmm, con que sí. Me impooooondreé...

―Y el primero que acuda a la Reina como un marido a su Esposa será el Consorte de la Reina y reinará a su lado durante mil años.

―Y la Reina mandará sobre lo muerto, todo lo muerto, y ninguno de ellos se ocultará de ella ni guardará secretos para ella.

Si, si, ya sabía todo eso. Beru y Sinclair me lo habían contado más o menos cuando Nostro mordió verdaderamente el polvo. Y lo que no me habían contado lo averiguaría por mí misma... aparentemente podría ver fantasmas. Al contrario de lo que reclamaba Haley Joel Osment, sabían que estaban muertos.

En cuanto a lo de guardar secretos, el Libro de lo Repugnante estaba equivocado, equivocado, equivocado. Eso es lo que hacían los muertos por estos días.

―La hermana de la Reina será la Amada de la Estrella de la Mañana, y tomará el Mundo.

¿Amada de la estrella de la mañana? Me imaginé que esa parte se refería al Diablo. ¿Tomar el mundo? ¿Tomarlo de dónde? ¿Asumir el control? ¡Ack! ¿Así que no solo tenía una malvada hermana secreta, sino que esta estaba destinada a apoderarse el mundo, como yo estaba destinada a reinar sobre los vampiros con Sinclair?

Demonios. Menudo árbol familiar. ¿Qué pasaba con los genes de mi padre?

¿Y a qué venía tanto lío? ¿Por qué no contármelo? Vale, sonaba mal para escupirlo así sin más: Eres la reina; si te acuestas conmigo, yo soy el rey; tu hermana es la hija del diablo y podría o no podría apoderarse del mundo. ¿Crema o azúcar?" ¿Pero era realmente tan jodidamente difícil de contar?

Estaba empezando a dolerme la cabeza, lo que no era raro ya que había estado leyendo durante... ¿qué? Miré mi reloj. Jesús, ¡había estado encerrada allí durante tres horas! Y había leído quizás diez páginas. No había tenido tanto problema con una novela de Humberto Eco.

Era el texto. Era casi imposible de leer esta majadería arcaica que, podría añadir, nunca había sido ortográficamente corregida.

Y el dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo podía concentrarme cuando mi cabeza palpitaba como un jodido diente podrido? Pero ya no tendrás dolores de cabeza.

Era tan jodidamente duro concentrarse.

No tienes dolor de cabeza desde que te convertiste en vampiro.

La luz aquí era mala, además. De hecho, la luz era jodidamente terrible.

Un vampiro.

Reina por aquí y vampiro por allí y hermanas secretas; todo esto era un grano en el culo.

La Reina de los Vampiros.

Bueno, volvamos a ello. Este agradable libro calentito... al menos mis manos no están frías para variar... no iba a memorizarse a sí mismo.

―... y la Estrella de la Mañana se mostrará ante su propia hija, la ayudará a apoderarse del Mundo, y se mostrará ante la Reina en todo el esplendor de la oscuridad.

Eso no es como para preocuparse. De hecho, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Por nada en absoluto. El diablo no puede ser tan malo como crees; en su mayor parte mentiras de toda esa alharaca publicitaria del Señor.

Y tu hermana podría ser un problema, pero nada de lo que no te puedas ocupar. De lo que deberías ocuparte realmente es de Darien Chiba Sinclair, porque aunque es un grano en el culo, también va a ser bastante conveniente, así que deberías quedarte con su lado bueno.

¿Además, por qué estás malgastando el tiempo con todas esas ovejas? Lloriqueando. Esta es tu maldita casa, y cuando antes se enteren esos piojos reptantes, mejor.

Hmmm, para ser un libro maligno escrito por un vampiro loco que podía ver el futuro...

¿Cómo sabía eso?

... escrito con sangre y encuadernado con piel humana, esta cosa tenía mucho sentido común.

Así que haz simplemente tu trabajo... manda, arregla esto a tu modo, y desgarra la garganta a cualquiera que olvide quién está al mando. Veréis, había estado dejando que las cosas se desmadraran un poco. ¡No podía creer que hubiera estado tan preocupada por tener que leer el Libro del Sentido Común! Al fin estaba viendo las cosas claras. Era todo tan obvio. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir al Scratch y decir a Dientes Prominentes que había estado 100% en lo cierto sobre la mejor forma de llevar un garito vampiro. Después...

―¡Serena! ¿Estás ahí dentro? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―¡Wham Wham Wham!―. ¡Le pasa algo a la puerta!

... limpiar mi casa. Era tan jodidamente típico. Nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí era maldito asunto de Rei, pero ella andaba metiendo las narices por ahí abriendo todas las puertas y exigiendo respuestas. Iba a acabar con eso también, e iba a hacerlo ahora.

Me levanté del pequeño sofá, cerré de golpe el libro, lo coloqué tiernamente en el estante, y me acerqué a la puerta.

―¡Sere! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿No estarás haciendo ninguna cosa rara y vampírica ahí dentro, verdad?

Abrí la puerta de un tirón.

―Va todo... ―abrió los ojos de par en par―. ¿Estás bien?

―Genial ―dije, después la abofeteé tan fuerte que su cabeza dio contra el marco de la puerta y rebotó. Se tambaleó y casi perdió el equilibrio, aferrándose a mi hombro para estabilizarse, lo pensó mejor, y se apoyó contra la puerta. Una mano voló a su mejilla, y la otra al costado de su cabeza. Olí la sangre antes de verla empezar a gotear a través de sus dedos.

―SErena, p... por... por qué...

―No vuelvas a molestarme cuando estoy trabajando, o conseguirás otra.

―Pe... pe...

―Y no me interrumpas tampoco ―le dije dulcemente. Sus ojos eran tan grandes, su miedo era tan grande. Fue impresionante. Y oohhhhh, la sangre. Simplemente malgastada corriendo a través de esas molestas venas. La abofeteé de nuevo, y fue bastante divertido ver que no pudo esquivarme a tiempo, no siquiera notó que mi mano se había movido hasta que su otra mejilla empezó a latir―. Ahí tienes, debería haberlo hecho hace treinta años.

―Serena, ¿qué te pasa? ―lloró, y decidí no matarla. Era irritante, y probablemente conseguiría su dinero cuando le arrancara la cabeza... no tenía ninguna otra familia... pero incluso cuando estaba asustada a muerte, se preguntaba que me pasaba. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Decidí que la mantendría alrededor, sería buena idea tener una oveja que se preocupara por mi bienestar sin importar lo que le hiciera.

Y ohhhh, la sangre. ¿He mencionado que la sangre se estaba malgastando?

―No pasa nada ―le dije, casi riendo ante su expresión aterrada―. Ni una cosita va mal. ―Después le agarré los hombros, tiré de ella hacia mí, y le di un gran bocado al costado de su cuello.

Gritó, y sus manos se alzaron, pero demasiado tarde... muy tarde. Casi le quitó la diversión; era tan lenta. Sus manos me golpeaban mientras bebía, pero yo ni siquiera las sentía; en vez de ello estaba pensando. La sangre tomada a la fuerza sabe mejor. Resultaba raro, pero así era. Yo no hacía las reglas.

La dejé ir al acabar, y golpeó la alfombra tan fuerte que levantó una nube de polvo. Se alejó arrastras de mí, sollozando, y se acurrucó bajo una de las mesas. Lamí su sangre de mis colmillos y los sentí retraerse... uno de estos días iba a cogerle la onda a esto, por Dios. Sinclair podía hacer que los suyos fueran y vinieran cuando quería.

Ummmm... Sinclair.

―Veamos, recapitulemos ―le dije, inclinándome para poder verla bajo la mesa―. No me interrumpas cuando estoy trabajando, no me cortes... en realidad, déjame en paz a menos que te necesite. De hecho, probablemente sea mejor que no hables hasta que te hablen. Me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta pequeña charla ―terminé alegremente. Estaba bien dejar claras las nuevas reglas básicas―. Te veo luego. Oh, y necesitaré un cheque de tres mil dólares. Hay rebajas en Marshal Field's.

Me marché, cuidando de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca tras de mí. Oh, genial, el pomo funcionaba, aunque estaba inclinado a un lado. Debería recompensarme a mí misma por no estropearlo.

―Que sean cuatro mil dólares.

Tropecé con Taiki de camino a mi cuarto a por los zapatos y las llaves del coche. Iba desaliñado -era asombroso como alguien con un pelo tan brutalmente corto parecía necesitar constantemente un peine- y su uniforme era un desastre.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―le pregunté.

―Tengo un turno doble mañana, así que el Doctor Abrams me dejó salir antes. ―Me miraba fijamente―. Tienes sangre en la...

―No ―dije―, quería decir que ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Chupando de mí como una sanguijuela gigante? Solo tienes a tu padre, está enfermo, pero en vez de atender tus asuntos estás por aquí metiéndote en los míos, pagando... ¿qué?... ¿dos cientos pavos al mes por vivir en una mansión? Odias tu trabajo, odias tu vida, no has tenido una cita desde que te conozco, nunca prestas atención a ninguna relación, y la única forma en que puedes sentir que algo vale la pena es meterte en correrías de vampiros. Patético, Doctor Spangler. Realmente, realmente jodido.

Me estaba mirando boquiabierto, lo cual era bastante divertido. Finalmente dijo

―No odio mi trabajo.

Buena réplica... ¡no!

―Múdate, Doctor Sanguijuela ―dije, y le empujé al pasar. Por suerte para él estaba llena. Tome nota mental de echar a la calle su culo mañana, después de haberle dado un día para reconsiderar todas y cada una de las veraces observaciones que le había hecho. Quizás Rei y él se reunieran y lloraran el uno en el hombro del otro. Eso podría ser divertido.

Llegué a mi habitación y pateé mis Manolos fuera del camino. ¡Ridículos! Tacones altos Teetery... ¿cuándo iba a ponerme mis zapatillas púrpuras? Había pensado llevarlos cuando casara a Amy y Richard, pero no solo eran unos zapatos totalmente estúpidos para vestir en mi posición, sino que seguro como la mierda que no iba a dejar que un vampiro se casara con su oveja. Eran comida, no compañeros. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando les felicité? ¿Felicitarles?

Decidí resolverlo por mí misma. Vale, no lo había pensado. De hecho, había estado huyendo de mi destino. No lo sabía entonces, pero ahora podía con ello. Esa era la diferencia entre ser una joven vampiro y ser una reina.

Abrí la puerta de mi armario y rebusqué a través de las pilas ordenadas de zapatos. Sandalias de cuero amarillo... estúpidas. Botas rojas de hasta la rodilla... llamativas. Medios tacones Roger Vivier de noche de piel con turquesas. ¡Turquesas! Yo odiaba las turquesas, pero había malgastado casi mil pavos en unos zapatos decorados con esa ridícula piedra. Tacones Fontenau amarillo meado... que solo podría llevar con algo negro. Medios tacones Manolo Blahnick en negro clásico... ¡podría haber conseguido zapatos de medio tacón negros en el Wal―Mart por veinte pavos!

Botas Marobou. Chanclas Emma Hope. Bambas con caras sonrientes japonesas... ¡caras sonrientes! Zapatos de golf beige y blanco... yo no jugaba al golf. Botas de vaquera... ¡no tenía caballo! Ni siquiera me gustaba salir al jardín.

¿Pero qué pasaba conmigo? Había desperdiciado miles de dólares en cosas para los pies. Mis problemas de dinero se habrían resuelto hace años si no lo malgastara en tonterías.

Finalmente encontré un par de viejas botas verdes impermeables. No me molesté en mirar dentro y me las puse, después cerré la puerta en busca de mi bolso. La mansión era digna de mi posición, pero siempre llevaba un buen rato organizarse y salir por la puerta. Quizás haría que instalaran ascensores. Y esos espejos cóncavos que había en las tiendas. Estaría bien ver quién venía por el pasillo.

Hablando de sorpresas, rodeé una esquina y ahí estaba Su Majestad el Rey Sinclair viniendo hacia mí.

Iba impecablemente vestido con un traje de marca de colores discretos: pantalón oscuro, cinturón negro, camisa negra, abrigo de lana negro. La ropa oscura hacía que sus ojos parecieran incluso más negros, como una noche sin estrellas en mitad del invierno, no podía decir donde empezaba el iris y empezaba la pupila.

Había algo de color en sus mejillas... no de estar fuera como esperarías de un tío normal, sino porque se había alimentado recientemente. Me pregunté a quién habría mordido. Normalmente intentaba no pensar en ello, pero desde que se había librado del harén -en un intento necesario por conseguir mi favor- tenía que ser duro para él conseguir sangre.

Quizás se cebara en asaltantes y violadores, como hacía yo. Por supuesto, después de los esclarecedores acontecimientos recientes, era algo más abierta de mente sobre la calidad de las víctimas. De hecho, si estaban en la calle, eran un buen blanco. No es como si murieran o algo así. Bueno, ahora podía ser. Pero yo tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

―Pareces delicioso ―dije, extendiendo la mano cuando se acercaba y acariciando la solapa de su abrigo―. Como siempre.

― Y tú esta... estas... ―replicó lentamente, deteniéndose a medias y dedicándome una mirada más atenta―. Hueles a sangre. Has derramado algo en tu camisa.

―Tonta de mí.

―¿Y esas botas de goma?

Me acerqué más.

―¿No crees que hay cosas más interesantes de las que hablar que de calzado?

Su hermosa frente se arrugó.

―Er... bueno, si, francamente, pero...

Tiré, acercándole, y le besé en la boca. Su firme y deliciosa boca. Ooooaaa. ¿Cómo había mantenido las manos lejos de él todos estos meses? Su habitación estaba a cinco puertas de la mía, no a cinco millas.

Sus manos me recorriendo instantáneamente, deslizándose hacia arriba por la espalda de mi jersey de cuello de tortuga y aferrando mis hombros. Oh, dios, no iba a ponérmelo difícil.

Le desgarré el abrigo y la camisa, y nos tambaleamos de acá para allá por el pasillo, arrancando la ropa, las lenguas explorando. Atravesamos una puerta... y no quiero decir que tropezamos con ella y se abrió de golpe. Quiero decir que la hicimos astillas y caímos sobre una silla o algo... no sé, no estaba haciendo un jodido inventario, ni siquiera sabía en qué habitación estábamos... y luego rodamos sobre la polvorienta alfombra.

Su garganta estaba justo sobre mi boca mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas bajo mi cintura, arrancando la ropa para proporcionarse acceso, y no pude resistirme y le mordí. Él se removió sobre mí, y casi gemí cuando su sangre dulce/salada me llenó la boca. Sus manos se movían, el desgarro se oyó más fuerte, y luego estaba empujando, abriéndose paso dentro de mí, llenándome, y yo me alzaba para encontrarle y después empujé hacia atrás su cuello.

Le lamí la garganta, y él me tiró del pelo, echándome la cabeza a un lado, y hundió los colmillos en mi cuello. Su ruda urgencia me empujó al orgasmo, y levanté las rodillas y le igualé empujón por empujón. Tuve otro y estaba intentando llegar al gran número tres cuando se estremeció y su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro.

―Bueno ―dije después de un momento ―vas a necesitar otro abrigo.

Se rió.

―Entre otras cosas.

Liberé mi brazo y miré mi reloj por encima su hombro.

―Bueno, tenemos una hora hasta que salga el sol. Iba a ir al Scratch, pero supongo que podría dejarlo para mañana.

―¿Es hora de la pequeña charla agotadora?

―Yo estaba pensando que es hora de sexo oral.

Se apartó rodando de mí, se puso precipitadamente en pie, me cogió en brazos, y corrió hacia mi cuarto.

―¿Me atrevo a preguntar a que se debe este cambio de parecer? ―preguntó después de cerrar de golpe la puerta con el talón y dejarme caer en medio de la cama.

―Es aburrido ―repliqué, quitándome las trizas de ropa―. Además, no deberías buscar tres pies al gato.

―Un cliché que debería recordar, sin duda. ―Estaba saltando sobre un pie mientras intentaba frenéticamente quitarse el zapato, y reí ante la visión.

Tenía una idea, allí en mi cabeza y casi había desaparecido, pero la busqué a tientas y la cogí. Me pregunté por qué no había podido leer la mente de Sinclair durante el sexo, cuando antes siempre había podido hacerlo.

Bueno, mi cabeza había estado mucho más vacía entonces. Había espacio para él en ella mientras tanto. Pero ya no había espacio. Así me parecía bien, sin embargo. Un montón de cosas iban a ser distintas de ahora en adelante.

Finalmente se libró de esa estúpida cosa y se unió a mí en la cama.

―Me alegro de que estés aquí ―me dijo―. He esperado mucho.

―Mi amor, la espera se acabó. Creo que se puede decir que finalmente estoy en posición de apreciar todas tus excelentes cualidades.

Y hablando de posiciones, sesenta y nueve por ahora... ¿lo genial de ser vampiro? No teníamos que parar para coger aliento. Él estaba todo el camino abajo por mi garganta y eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo íbamos a tener que encontrar a alguien que arreglara el cabecero... se había partido directamente por la mitad. Uno de nosotros le había dado una patada... bueno, en cierto momento los dos lo habíamos pateado.

Después de un rato me subí sobre él -¡Aiooooo, Silver, arreeee!- y me abría felizmente paso hacia otro orgasmo cuando oí el inconfundible sonido de un coche llegando por el camino.

―¿Quién es? ―pregunté, mirando de nuevo mi reloj. Hmmm. Quince minutos para el amanecer. ¿Vampiro?

―Beru ―gimió él―. ¿Crees que podríamos concentrarnos en la cuestión que tenemos entre manos, querida?

¡Beru! Pequeña Señorita traidora "Tú eres la Reina pero Sinclair es mi chico". Muy rápida con el rollo de "Su Majestad" e igual de rápida en sabotearme, dejarme en la oscuridad, hacer todo lo que podía, cada maldita vez, para asegurarse de que Sinclair salía ganando.

A él le necesitaba; pero seguro como la mierda que a ella no. Era vieja... el vampiro más viejo que conocía... y era peligrosa. Tenía que librarme de ella.

Desmonté y busqué a tientas mi bata, que estaba colgando de la puerta del baño principal. No tenía tiempo para vestirme apropiadamente, quería ocuparme de esto ahora.

―¡Serenity! ―Sinclair sonaba agraviado y sorprendido a partes iguales―. Tenemos una cita, ¿lo has olvidado?

―Si ―Solo una cosita que debería haber hecho hace seis meses―. Volveré. No termines sin mí.

―Pero... ―Yo ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo y no oí el resto. El sexo con él era siempre súper, y volvería tan pronto como pudiera, pero esto era mucho más importante. Lo último que necesitaba en mi casa era una vampiro infinitamente vieja e infinitamente astuta que no tuviera el mayor interés por mí en su corazón.

Por otro lado, había muchas más de donde había salido ella. Más jóvenes. Menos peligrosas. Indudablemente menos molestas. Y mi chico Sinclair no iba a ninguna parte. Ella prácticamente le llevaba con correa y collar.

Alcancé a Beru en la entrada principal; acababa de cerrar la puerta. Supongo que me había retrasado en las escaleras.

―Buenos días, Su Majes... ―Entonces gritó. Posiblemente porque yo saqué la pequeña cruz de oro del bolsillo de mi bata y se la tiré.

Sinclair me había dado la delicada gargantilla hacía unos meses -había pertenecido formalmente a su hermanita muerta a corta edad-. No podía llevarla puesta por la casa; a Sinclair y Beru les hacía daño mirarla, por no mencionar a cualquier vampiro que quisiera dejarse caer por aquí.

Pero -y esta era la parte estúpida- me gustaba tenerla cerca. Así que solía llevarla en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros o, a la hora de dormir, de mi bata.

―Beru, por si no lo has notado, ya he tenido suficiente de tu mierda.

―No... No... ―Se había retirado y estaba llorando en la esquina―. ¡No hagas eso!

―Nunca me digas que no hacer ―Hmmm, eso había sonado más amenazador en mi mente. Oh, bueno. Pronto captaría por donde soplaban los vientos. Fuera lo viejo, dentro lo nuevo. Y eso era todo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―gritó.

Lancé un gancho hacia su cara como respuesta, pero era demasiado rápida, y lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía la mano hasta la muñeca metida en la pared.

―¡Mierda! ―Saqué la mano y me sacudí el yeso. Cuando fuera a llamar a alguien para reparar el cabecero, también iba a tener que hacer que arreglaran el empapelado aquí y hacer que alguien construyera una nueva puerta.

Pero primero tenía que volver al asunto que tenía entre manos. Miré alrededor en busca de la cruz. Podía meterle la jodida a través de la frente y bye―bye Beru; moriría gritando y eso estaba bien, mientras se muriera.

―¡Ey! ―Allí estaba, en el suelo junto a la mesita donde dejábamos caer las llaves de la casa. Me incliné a por ella... y Beru me agarró el hombro y me echó hacia atrás tan fuerte que salí despedida hacia la pared opuesta.

―¡Ey! ―Ahora sí que quería matarla―. Guárdate tus manos para ti misma, jodida vaca.

―Lo siento, Majestad. ―Estaba de pie perfectamente inmóvil, bien a la izquierda de la cruz. Me estudiaba cuidadosamente y con interés, como un gato estudia el agujero del ratón―. Pero no voy a dejar que me mates. Quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué pasa?

―Ayúdame quedándote quieta ―repliqué, y me lancé contra ella. Y conseguí una patada en el pecho por mis esfuerzos, y rompí una silla cuando golpeé el suelo.

¡Mierda!

―Te has mantenido en forma los últimos cien años o así.

―Es una de las ventajas de ser inmortal ―dijo tranquilamente. De hecho era algo impresionante lo rápido que había pasado de la sorpresa atónita a la fría valoración. Como si necesitara otra razón para matarla―. Mucho tiempo para aprender a luchar. ¿Qué ocurre?

―No mucho. Antes se hizo algo de luz mientras leía. Las buenas noticias son que lo sé todo sobre mi hermana. Las malas es que tienes que irte, Beru. Lo siento.

―Se ha vuelto loca, Beru, cuidado ―Miré. Rei estaba en pie en el umbral de una de las puertas, con la cara gris y ensangrentada. Tenía una palma presionada contra la frente, deteniendo el delicioso flujo de sangre. ¿Cómo la había dejado espiarnos? ¡Hija de puta! En esta casa había demasiada gente, y uno o dos iban a tener que marcharse.

Rei se tambaleó un poco y se agarró al marco de la puerta para equilibrarse.

―Quiero decir realmente loca. Creo... creo que leyó el Libro demasiado rato.

―Ya veo. Oh, Majestad. ―Beru sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Esto era molesto, por ponerlo suavemente.

―Tú, cierra la jodida boca. Y piérdete, esto es asunto de vampiros. Y tú, quédate quieta. ―Crucé la habitación demasiado rápidamente para que Beru lo viera... excepto que lo vio y me evitó fácilmente. Eso estuvo bien; me llevó mucho más cerca de la cruz. Me incliné y la cogí. Machacaría a Beru, y después iría a por Rei, que estaría demasiado preocupada por su pulmón artificial como para volver a darme la lata.

Oí el silbido una fracción de segundo antes del sentir el impacto. El sol debía haber salido antes, porque mi cráneo estaba lleno de luz.

Entonces el sol cayó. Y también lo hice yo.

Gemí y abrí los ojos. La resaca era increíble. ¿Había leído un libro o me había ahogado en un litro de vodka?

La luz me hizo parpadear, e intenté procesar los ochenta billones de pensamientos que atravesaban vertiginosamente mi cabeza. Solo había salido una pequeña cosa buena de todo este lío. Sabía mucho más sobre la hija del diablo. Pero había otros asuntos que tenía...

Espera un minuto.

¿La luz?

Miré. Estaba en una pequeña habitación en el ala oeste de la casa; no había ningún mueble, pero tenía una buena y sólida puerta de roble. De hecho, esta iba a ser la bodega hasta que Sinclair señaló que no podíamos almacenar vino en una habitación con tanta luz, el muy sabelotodo. Así que las botellas habían sido trasladadas al sótano, y esta habitación se había quedado vacía y...

La luz.

Era el sol.

Me puse en pie... y estaba todavía en bata... y me acerqué a la ventana.

El sol

Me asombré. Después me asombré algo más. La gran bola dorada estaba justo alineada con la línea de los árboles; a mí me parecía el atardecer.

No había visto el sol desde mi trigésimo cumpleaños, allá por abril.

Había leído el Libro de la Muerte y le había dejado convertirme en una auténtica capulla. Eso era malo. Muy, muy malo. Pero a cambio, ahora podía despertarme cuando todavía había luz fuera. Eso era bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

Y ya que era la Reina y el sol no podía quemarme, podría salir. Dar una vuelta y sentir la luz en mi cara, la calidez.

Intenté abrir la ventana, pero no se movió. La mansión tenía tantas habitaciones y había tan poca gente viviendo en ella, que probablemente la ventana no había sido abierta en cincuenta años o más.

Demasiado impaciente por curiosear, demasiado desesperada por salir, rompí la ventana con el puño y tiré hacia afuera lo trozos más grandes. Después la atravesé, sintiéndome como Starsky. O Hutch... ¿cuál era el rubio?

Caí pesadamente al suelo dos pisos más abajo, levantando tierra, y me tiré de espaldas para absorber el brillo del sol. La hierba estaba fría -era un octubre templado para Minnesota, pero aún así era octubre-, pero no me importaba. El sol no estaría arriba mucho más, pero no me importaba. Tenía algunas disculpas que presentar pero... bueno, ya me preocuparía de eso, y también lo arreglaría.

En un minuto.

Gracias, Dios. ¡Muchísimas gracias! No me lo merezco para nada. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Pensamientos de las actividades de la noche anterior seguían entrando a tropel en mi cerebro, estropeando mi baño de sol. Desafortunadamente para mí, el Libro no provocaba amnesia.

El itinerario de la noche anterior atravesó mi mente. Intentar matar a Beru... me había pateado hábilmente el trasero. Era vergonzoso ser vapuleada por alguien de la mitad de mi tamaño, pero me alegraba no haber tenido éxito. Las cosas horribles que le había dicho a Taiki... Él había sido un buen amigo conmigo, y le había llamando Doctor Sanguijuela.

Y Rei... Oh, Rei. La he jodido mucho. Me lanzaría a mí misma al fuego antes de volver a hacerte daño. Eres la mejor amiga que un vampiro podría tener. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Repítelo si es necesario.

Y repítelo. Dios, si solo me escuchara, me disculparía durante los próximos treinta años. Por favor, por favor, haz que me escuche.

Y Sinclair. Gemí y me puse el brazo sobre los ojos. ¡Sexo sucio y sudoroso con Darien Sinclair! Eso era tan malo como haberme alimentado de Rei. Me había vuelto loca utilizándole y loco él por dejarme hacerlo.

¡Y por si nadie lo había notado era malvada! ¿Cómo podía haberse escapado ese pequeño hecho a su atención? ¿El muy aprovechado notaba cuando una mosca aterrizaba a dos manzanas de distancia, pero no notaba cuando me convertía en la Superbruja?

Me senté, molesta y desalentada, y oí el inconfundible click de una escopeta al ser amartillada. Había ido a suficientes excursiones de caza con mi madre para saber lo que pasaba cuando se oía ese sonido. -Eso era en mis días pre-PETA, justo como ahora eran post-PETA; se estaban volviendo un poco extremistas para mi gusto-.

Miré alrededor. Taiki estaba de pie a unas veinte yardas de distancia, sujetando mi viejo calibre doce. ¿Cómo era esa estadística? ¿La mayoría de la gente que tenía armas en casa tenía más probabilidades de ser víctima de esa arma que victima de otra violencia?

Ya que estaba en su punto de mira, juré silenciosamente prestar más atención a esas estadísticas en el futuro.

―Uh, ya no soy peligrosa ―dije.

―Mmmmm ―replicó. No llevaba su uniforme ni zapatos, solo vaqueros y camiseta Tori Amos. Tampoco trabajaba, o se había tomado el día libre para ocuparse de su psicótica compañera de piso no-muerta― ¿Estás totalmente bien? ¿No te cortaste al salir por la ventana?

¡Quería saber si estaba bien! Eso fue casi suficiente como para hacerme pasar por alto la escopeta.

―No, en serio, no, no me corté, no, estoy totalmente bien. Estoy totalmente bien. Ahora, quiero decir.

―Darien te oyó salir.

―Vale. Uh, ¿qué estás planeando hacer con esa cosa?

―Bueno. ―Se acercó un paso, pero el cañón no vaciló―. Esto no te mataría, pero nos figuramos que te retrasaría. Puedes esquivar las balas, pero Beru no cree que puedas hacerlo con los perdigones.

―Probablemente Beru tenga razón. ¿Está bien?

―Claro. ―Sonrió un poco―. Ella ganó la pelea, por si no lo recuerdas.

―Lo recuerdo ―suspiré y descansé la cabeza sobre las rodillas―. Lo recuerdo todo, desafortunadamente. Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para empezar con las disculpas. Siento lo que te dije, Taiki ―le miré―. No lo decía en serio. Me disgustaría mucho si te mudaras.

―Uh...huh.

―De verdad, Taiki. Lo siento mucho. La he jodido.

―De acuerdo. ―El arma seguía levantada.

―¿Están... están todos los demás dentro?

―Sí. Beru todavía está descansando, pero Darien y Rei están despiertos. Estábamos intentando pensar... no importa.

Intentando pensar que hacer conmigo cuando el sol se pusiera y todavía fuera mala. Casi sonreí; apuesto a que Sinclair no esperaba que me levantara antes de las cuatro de la tarde.

―No se parecía mucho a la celda de una prisión. ―No puede evitar señalarlo―. Tenía una ventana de cristal.

―Contábamos con los efectos del cansancio.

―Bueno, ¿puedo entrar?

Al fin, el arma bajó un poco.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Arrastrarme hasta que todo se arregle. Oh, y chillar a Sinclair. ¿Te puedes creer que no notó que estaba psicótica pérdida?

―Sí, bueno... él también está algo molesto por eso.

―¿Molesto?

―Sí.

No pude evitar notar que Taiki no había puesto el seguro. Puede que creyera que había vuelto en mí, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Eso me entristeció; antes nunca había sido especialmente cauto a mí alrededor.

Me pregunté que más habría cambiado.

**Ohhh esta Serena definitivamente la cagó jajaja ahora como se supone que arregla todo? Ni idea yo todavía sigo leyendo jajaja**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Capítulo Cuatro**

―¡Mirad quién se siente mejor! ―gritó Taiki cuando vacilé al entrar en uno de los salones de té.

―Uh, hola ―dije. Y después―. ¿Qué se cuece por aquí?

No me dirigía a Sinclair -aunque, después de la pasada noche, no estaba especialmente emocionada de verle tampoco- estaba señalando el Libro de la Muerte que, incomprensiblemente, estaba sobre la mesa al lado del azucarero.

―Yo también me he decidido por algo de lectura ligera ―replicó Sinclair. Parecía que estuviera jugando a las estatuas; estaba sentado rígido como una tabla―. Por supuesto, me detuve después de un par de páginas.

―Buenos, ¿estás bien? No deberías leerlo. Gran, estúpido y jodido error.

―Realmente estúpido ―añadió Taiki servicial.

―Realmente estúpido ―estuve de acuerdo, todavía mirando a Sinclair―. Y no deberías haberte acostado conmigo.

―Tú te acostaste conmigo ―señaló, teniendo la cara de sonar molesto―. Y te marchaste pronto.

―Bueno, si, ¡porque era totalmente malvada! ¡Y tú ni siquiera lo notaste! ―Hmmm, mis disculpas no iban exactamente como había planeado. Aún así, no podía evitar estar enfadada―. ¿Cómo pudiste no notarlo?

Se puso en pie. Era fácil olvidar lo grande que era cuando estaba sentado tan ceremonioso y correcto para el té. Pero cuando se ponía en pie precipitadamente... demasiado rápido para la mayoría de la gente... se erguía sobre todos los demás. Taiki realmente se sobresaltó, no es que pudiera culparle. Yo misma sentí un pequeño sobresalto.

―¿Quieres decir ―dijo tranquilamente― que la única razón por la que decidirías intimar conmigo... repetidamente... es porque has perdido la cabeza?

―Bueno... ―Chico, dicho así sonaba mal. Y parecía... no aplastado, pero como si estuviera listo para ser aplastado―. Uh... no es que no crea que eres un tipo guapo, Darien. No creo que el que no nos encontremos atractivos el uno al otro haya sido nunca el problema.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que les había hecho a Taiki, Beru y Rei, que no había pensado realmente en cómo podría sentirse Darien. Quiero decir... era un tío. Había conseguido relaciones sexuales. ¡Un par de veces! Creía que en general estaría conforme con eso y me regañaría por lo del Libro pero... no creí que hubiera herido sus sentimientos. Demonios, no creí que pudiera hacerle daño en absoluto.

Era el rey de los vampiros, por amor de dios.

―De todas formas... ―Todavía estaba intentando averiguar cómo terminar la frase sin ahorcarme a mí misma o herir a Darien aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

―Oh, hey, mirad esto ―dijo Taiki demasiado alegremente―. ¡Una escopeta! Esta no es mía. La volveré a poner en tu armario, Serena. Bueno, quizás en mi armario―. Después se apresuró a salir.

―Pon el seguro cuando la descargues ―grité tras él.

―No importa ―dijo Darien tranquilamente, y me di la vuelta. Se había vuelto a sentar cuando yo no estaba mirando. El momento, fuera el que fuera, había pasado―. Has respondido a mi pregunta, lo pretendieras o no.

―Darien...

―Serenity, no se me ha escapado que estas despierta.

―Cierto. Nada se te pasa. ―Me senté frente a él―. Estaba fuera tomando algo el sol cuando Taiki vino por mí. Tengo mucho por lo que disculparme, lo sé. ¿Dónde está Beru?

―Todavía descansando. ―Me estaba dedicando la más extraña de las miradas.

―Hasta que el sol se ponga, por supuesto. ¿Dijiste que estabas fuera? Oí la hierba romperse pero apenas podía creer...

―Sí. ¡Es genial! Desearía que pudieras salir conmigo; el sol se siente tan bien.

―El sol me incineraría en un nanosegundo.

―Cierto. Lo siento. No he estado fuera de día en seis meses enteros, así que me alegré salir ahí afuera, créeme.

―Beru ―dijo él, todavía mirándome como si yo fuera una extraña nueva especie de insecto―, no ha visto el sol en más o menos cien años.

―Bueno, le hablaré mucho de todo ello. Después de que, ya sabes, arregle las cosas. Aunque no estoy segura de cómo arreglarlo con ella; me pateó el culo con bastante facilidad. Deberías haberlo visto ―bromeé, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

―Me lo perdí, ya que estaba esperando a que volvieras a la cama ―dijo fríamente, y casi me encogí de miedo.

―Tu... ―intenté arreglarlo. No se me ocurría como. Terminé la frase, odiando sonar tan triste como una niñita en vez de como una mujer adulta―. ¿Realmente no lo notaste?

―Estaba... distraído. Puedo asegurarte que nunca volverá a ocurrir.

Su cara estaba tan inmóvil, tan fría. Tenía que salir de allí. Ahora. En este mismo segundo.

―¿Dónde está Rei?

―Escondiéndose de ti, por supuesto ―Agarró el Libro y se puso de pie―. Debería poner esto en su sitio. Ya que pareces haber vuelto a ser tu misma, no hay necesidad de más investigación. Que pases un buen día.

Y eso fue todo.

―¿Rei? ―golpeé suavemente la puerta con los nudillos―. ¿Rei? Soy Sere. ¿Puedo entrar?

Silencio. Podía oírla moviéndose ahí dentro, pero no hablaba. Ugh. Podía superar cualquier cosa... muerte, tortura, golpes contundentes... excepto el tratamiento del silencio.

―¿Rei? Abre, cielo. Me siento muy, muy mal. Lo lamento tanto. Perdona por golpearte y morderte y decirte todas esas cosas asquerosas. ―Escuchar mis pecados me hicieron sentir aún peor, si es que era posible―. ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?

Nada. ¿Y quién podía culparla? Yo no me hablaría tampoco.

―Rei, déjame entrar, cariñito. ¿No preferirías ver cómo me arrastro en persona? Y realmente me estoy arrastrando, no querrás perdértelo.

Nada.

―Bueno ―tosí― quería decirte que ya no soy malvada y decir que lo siento por... ya sabes. Por todo. Estaré... uh... estaré por aquí si quieres hablar. O algo. ¿Vale? Vale. Bueno, ya me voy.

Hice una pausa, esperando que abriera dramáticamente la puerta de golpe y gritara que esperase. Eso es lo que pasaba siempre en las películas. Luego me di la vuelta y recorrí el pasillo.

Esto iba a ser mucho, mucho más duro de lo que había creído. Lo había jodido todo, y todo por decidir leer el Libro de la Muerte en vez de releer Lo que el viento se llevó. Me sentía como Escarlata después de que los yanquis hubieran pasado por Tara, pero menos atractiva.

Taiki y Beru estaban al pie de las escaleras, charlando. Me resistí a la urgencia de oír a escondidas... ya había cometido suficientes errores en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas... y bajé lentamente para reunirme con ellos.

―¿Te sientes mejor, Majestad? ―preguntó Beru. Su sonrisa parecía auténtica. Taiki también parecía bien. Sus hombros estaban un poco rígidos, pero parecía bastante relajado.

―Um, si. Escucha...

―Me alegro de verte bien ahora. Y debo disculparme por tomarme libertades con tu persona. Yo...

Agarré sus pequeñas manos y miré a sus grandes ojos tímidos.

―Oh, Beru, yo soy la única que te debe una disculpa. Me siento fatal.

La comisura de su boca se retorcía mientras intentaba soltarse las manos.

―Majestad, no lo hagas.

―No, totalmente en serio. Me siento muy mal por intentar matarte. Me alegro de que me patearas el culo. Humillada, pero feliz. ¡No sé cómo puedes pelear así!

Se rió y se apartó un mechón de los ojos.

―Por suerte para mí. Debo admitir, que pasé un mal rato cuando me tiraste tu colgante.

―Bueno, lo siento realmente.

―Yo también. Me alegro ―añadió con un toque de sinceridad― de que estés mejor.

―Oh, completamente libre de maldad.

―Y... te alzaste mientras el sol estaba alto.

―Sí. Volverse mala, conseguir un nuevo poder ―bromeé― Es el peor trato del mundo.

―Hmm ―replicó, echándome exactamente la misma mirada que Sinclair. Tampoco fue muy divertido que me mirara así.

―Deberías haberla visto rodando por la hierba como un gran perrito rubio ―dijo Taiki―. Fue bastante hilarante.

―Cállate ―dije, pero no puede evitar sonreír. Me sentía bien tras los recientes acontecimientos.

―¡Bueno, tengo algunas buenas noticias! –grité― ¡Sé cómo podemos seguir la pista a mi hermana!.

―¿Por qué estamos teniendo una reunión en el pasillo? ―preguntó Sinclair, levantando la vista de sus notas prácticamente por primera vez en toda la noche.

―Así Rei permanece en el interior del círculo, bobo ―repliqué― ¡De cualquier manera, pensé que encontrar a mi hermana largamente perdida y pedirle que no se apodere del mundo! ¿Vale? Quiero decir, algo bueno puede salir de la cagada de ayer, ¿verdad?

Taiki se frotó la oreja.

―¿Cómo quieres comenzar?

―¡Bien, sé que nació aquí mismo en la ciudad!, ¡el 6 de junio de 1986!

―¿Seis Seis Ochenta Y Seis? ―preguntó Beru― Eso es interesante.

―¡Es lamentable, eso lo que es! ¿Qué, ahora estamos en La Profecía? Pero de cualquier forma podemos limitarnos a todas las chicas nacidas en el seis del seis del ochenta y seis, ¿y cuántas de ellas podría haber? ¡Una, supongo!

― No creo que tengas que gritar ―dijo Taiki― Su puerta no es tan gruesa.

―¿Crees que puedas obtener los registros? ¡Dijiste en casa de Setsuna que lo intentarías! ―Esta reunión me estaba cansando. ¿Y por qué no me miraba Sinclair? Me figuré que todavía estaba cabreado por lo de la otra noche. Ni una palabra de cómo no había advertido que yo era mala, claro. Empezaba a ser extrañamente molesto y traté de aplastar la sensación. No estaba en posición de jugar a hacerme la víctima― ¡¿Taiki?

― Mierda, te he oído ―se frotó la oreja― Si, no creo que sea demasiado difícil.

―¿Y qué pasa con la confidencialidad? ―preguntó Beru.

―¿Qué es lo que dices? ―grité― ¿Quieres saber cómo sorteamos el asunto de la confidencialidad?

Ambos parecían molestos, y entonces Taiki le contestó.

―Bueno, pongámoslo así. Normalmente no me gusta fisgonear en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia. Pero por encontrar a la hija de Satán y salvar el mundo, haré una excepción. Y Beru, si tú o Darien venís conmigo, estoy seguro de que podemos encargarnos de los empleados.

―Bien ―dijo Beru.

―¿Quieres que vaya yo también? ―grité.

―No será necesario ―dijo Beru, inclinándose hacia atrás― Cumpliremos este encargo por ti, Majestad. Además… ―Miró hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Rei―. Tú tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte.

―¡Vale! ¡Pues bien, he aquí lo que sucedió! ¡Por si te lo estabas preguntando!

―Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará esta reunión ―masculló Sinclair.

―¡El diablo estaba realmente aburrido allá abajo en el Infierno y resolvió venir a la Tierra un rato! ¡Y poseyó a Setsuna cuando estaba embarazada! ¡Y luego se volvió al Infierno!

―¿Sabes todo eso? ―preguntó él, levantando la vista otra vez.

―¡Sí! ¡El Libro me lo dijo! ¡Quiero decir, no me lo dijo, en cierto modo leí acerca de ello y luego solamente supuse el resto!

―¿Entonces tu madrastra realmente fue el diablo, durante cuanto, casi un año?

―¡Sí!

―Eso es asombroso ―dijo Beru, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¡No tan asombroso! ¡Lo asombroso es que estuviera poseída por Satán durante casi un año y nadie advirtiera nada raro!

¿Qué había sido eso? Creía haber oído una risa amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta. Escuche atentamente, pero no pude oír nada más. Mierda.

―Tengo que admitir, que esto es nuevo para mí ―dijo Taiki― Pero tú no pareces sorprendida.

―Crecí con esa mujer. Así que el diablo creyó que ella era la vasija perfecta … supongo que tú lo llamarías así, Taiki ―Mi voz estaba cansada, así que hablaba normalmente por el momento―. Perdió casi un año de su vida, y cuando volvió en sí misma, debió volverse completamente loca. Se libró del bebé, intentando volver a la normalidad. Después, más tarde, logró convencer a mi padre para casarse. Así que obtuvo lo que quería, al final

―¿Pero a qué coste? ―preguntó Sinclair. Él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a mi derecha y giró para echarme una mirada que casi abrasaba. Luego el momento pasó, y volvió a sus notas.

―Bien ―dije nerviosamente― ¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces, Satán se volvió al Infierno, Setsuna rompió el matrimonio de mis padres, mi hermana fue arrojada al sistema de adopciones, y ahora nosotros debemos encontrarla antes de que se apodere del mundo!

―Un orden del día interesante ―dijo Beru, subiendo una mano pequeña para cubrir su sonrisa.

―Para lo que servirá ―dijo Sinclair― Tú hermana está predestinada a dominar el mundo. Como recordarás de tu propia lectura anterior, no abundan las zonas grises en el Libro. Dudo que haya algo que podemos hacer para evitar que la hija del diablo haga lo que le plazca.

― ¡Bueno, lo intentaremos! ―aullé en respuesta― ¡No podemos no intentarlo!

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Como desees.

Maldición, como desee. Ahora si solamente le pudiera arrancar de sus preciosas notas, las cosas podrían empezar a volver a la normalidad por aquí. ¿Qué diablos era tan malditamente fascinante, de todas formas? ¿Su última voluntad y testamento? ¿Su lista de la compra? Me incliné y miré a hurtadillas, pero estaba escribiendo en un idioma que yo no conocía.

―¡De acuerdo, reunión finalizada! ―grité―¿A menos que alguien tenga algo que añadir? ―Di media vuelta y observé la puerta de Rei, pero esta no se abrió.

Así que eso fue todo.

La tarde siguiente, conduje hacia la oficina de mi madre en la U. Beru no estaba levantada aún, Rei todavía me evitaba, Taiki había salido a alguna parte, y si quedaba expuesta a mucha más frialdad de Sinclair, acabaría congelada.

Nos encontraríamos más tarde esa noche, si Beru y Taiki habían encontrado algo, pero por ahora, la espera me estaba volviendo loca. La situación entera me estaba volviendo loca.

Así que, como cualquier vampiro inseguro, solo y sin amigos, quería a mi mamaíta.

Ella había tenido la misma oficina minúscula desde hacía veinte años... la posesión no significaba un presupuesto de decoración, aparentemente... y me abrí paso hasta allí en nada. DR. IKUKO TSUKINO, DEPARTAMENTO de HISTORIA estaba grabado en parte del cristal de la puerta. Su especialidad era la Guerra Civil, específicamente la batalla de Antietam. Con la que había llenado mi cupo para cuando tuve diez años.

Puede oírla hablando desde el pasillo mucho antes de ver su silueta contra la puerta. La tenía entreabierta y todavía arengaba a su colega:

―No voy a hacerlo, y no puedes obligarme, Bob, absolutamente no.

Entonces vio que yo la estaba esperando. Su boca se abrió de pronto, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron. Su pelo blanco como la nieve se desparramaba de su moño habitualmente pulcro; era su imagen estudiante post-segundo año Guerra Civil 144. Luego cerró la puerta al pobre Bob y corrió hacia mí.

―¡Serena! ¡Estás levantada! ―Miró por la ventana, volvió a mirarme a mí, miró por la ventana otra vez― ¿Dios mío, qué haces levantada?

―¡Sorpresa! ―dije, tendiendo mis brazos. Saltó a ellos... yo había sido una cabeza más alta desde que tenía doce años... y me dio un apretón―. Se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña aparición.

―Me encantan las apariciones si son tuyas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Esto es parte de ser reina? ¡Oh!. ―Su mano fue a su boca― Me acabo de dar cuenta de… esto significa que puedes ir a la fiesta del bebé de Setsuna.

Sonreí abiertamente.

―Gracias. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Heh.

―¿Entonces … qué ha ocurrido?

Terminé por contarle la mayor parte: leer el Libro, y volverme loca, y lo que les había hecho a Rei y Taiki y Beru. Omití lo que le había hecho a Sinclair. Mamá no necesitaba para nada una actualización de mi penosa vida sexual. Además, estaba tan encariñada con Sinclair que probablemente se enfadaría conmigo. También omití a la hija del diablo. Mamá era abierta de miras, pero era mejor darle la información en trozos digeribles.

―… y Rei todavía se esconde de mí... ahora duerme de noche, tras una puerta cerrada. Solía quedarse levantada toda la noche porque yo estaba levantada toda la noche. Realmente la jodí, Mamá. Perdón por mi lenguaje. Creo que lo peor es que estoy en un lío totalmente causado por mí misma. Sinclair me advirtió sobre el Libro, pero no le escuché. Y Rei lo pagó. Todo el mundo lo pagó.

―Tú también lo hiciste, dulzura ―dijo mi madre, sus ojos estaban suavizados por la simpatía. Ahhhh. El amor de una madre… era como deslizarse en una sauna... cálido, aunque hacía difícil el respirar―. Todavía lo estás pagando. Por supuesto que Rei está enfadada. Pero habéis sido amigas desde séptimo grado. Un pequeño asalto grave no va a cambiar eso.

―¿Tú crees?

―Sí ―dijo ella firmemente, e inmediatamente comencé a animarme― Vuestra amistad sobrevivió a la muerte. Sobrevivirá a esto. Tú solo continúa disculpándote. Hazlo cada día. Además, un poco de remordimiento te hará bien, cariño.

―Gracias, Mamá.

―¿Tomo eso como que Beru y Taiki te han perdonado?

―Bueno, eso parece. Beru nunca pareció preocupada por ello en primer lugar, y Taiki está un poco tenso a mi alrededor pero me trata bien y todo eso. Es solamente Rei ―Y Sinclair. Pero no había mucho que pudiera contarle a ella sobre mi propio lamentable comportamiento.

― Querida, no fue culpa tuya. Fue ese Libro. ¿Encuadernado en piel y escrito con sangre humana, dices? Debe ser antiguo … posiblemente anterior a... bueno... a todo ―Sus ojos me miraban a mí y lejos al mismo tiempo; había visto esa mirada antes― ¿Qué no daría por... dices que lo guardas en tu biblioteca?

―Mamá. En serio. Si te acercas a esa cosa, lo tiraré a la chimenea. Podría hacerlo de cualquier manera. Nada de Libro para ti ―Tenía que saber que no estaba bromeando, sí que me puse en plan Soup Nazi con ella -nota: Soup Nazi, personaje de la serie cómica de televisión Seinfeld, en concreto un cocinero con muy mala uva-**.** Ambas éramos enormes fans de Seinfeld― ¡Nada de Libro para ti!

―Serena, no puedes ―se puso toda taciturna y reprobadora. No era una gran fan de la quema de libros, mi madre―. Es literalmente de valor incalculable. Piensa en lo que podríamos...

―Es un dolor incalculable en mi gran culo blanco. No vas a acercarte a esa cosa, ¿me entiendes? La cosa esa ha estado rondando por ahí desde siempre, y ni siquiera Sinclair lo ha leído todo... solo lo suficiente como para torturarme. Lo digo en serio, Mamá. Prométeme que no intentarás echarle un vistazo.

―Lo prometo si tú prometes no quemarlo.

―Bien, lo prometo. Y gracias por la escotilla de emergencia, pero no puedo culpar al Libro por cómo actué después. Nadie me metió una pistola en la oreja y me hizo leerlo. Fue mi elección. Y me he propuesto hacer las paces con Rei.

―Bueno, tú sigue intentando disculparte. Tendrás más tiempo para hacerlo, ahora. —Miró por la ventana otra vez.

Me agaché y descansé mi frente sobre su hombro.

―Sí, estás en lo cierto. Seguiré intentándolo.

Me frotó la espalda, y observamos juntas la puesta de sol.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Como saben esta historia o mejor dicho, libro, pertenece a Mary Janice Davidson y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

―Nos llevará algún tiempo ―dijo Taiki en el escucha bebés― pero lo encontraremos. Cambio.

―No es un walkie-talkie, y tú no eres un camionero ―dije exasperada― ¿Y cuánto podría llevar? Empezaste anoche.

―Hey, la próxima vez buscas tú a Damien. Cuyo nombre es Mina, por cierto.

Estábamos en la cocina... todo el mundo excepto Rei, y me estaba hartando de mi hermana perdida y encontrada. Los otros tres eran unánimes en su aversión a lo de gritar a la puerta cerrada de Rei, así que Taiki había cogido un juego de escucha bebés. Había dejado uno en el cuarto de Rei esa mañana, mientras ella estaba fuera y el resto de nosotros noqueados.

No debía haberle molestado... no encontramos trocitos de él en la basura de la cocina, al menos.

Espera un minuto.

―¿MINA?

―¿La hija de Satán se llama Mina?

―Mina Aino ―dijo Beru entre risitas.

―Eso es bastante estúpido.

―Un nombre casi tan ridículo como Serena para una reina vampiro ―comentó Sinclair.

¿Eso era un comentario desagradable o un comentario desagradable-agradable? ¿Se estaba cansando de estar enfadado? ¿Y por qué me importaba tanto? Normalmente estaba en mi lista negra.

Tenía que admitirlo, no me gustaba mucho el cambio de rol. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Tenía la inconfundible impresión de que disculparme por acostarme con él solo empeoraría la cosa. Y las cosas ya estaban bastante mal, gracias.

―¿Y qué más averiguasteis, tíos?

Mucho, al parecer. Mina había sido adoptada alrededor de diez segundos después de que Setsuna se hubiera deshecho de ella, gracias a dios, por los Aino, que se establecieron con ella en Farmington, donde había crecido. Incluso mejor, Mina era estudiante en U de M y tenía un apartamento en Dinkyntown. Probablemente mi madre podría ayudarme un poco ahí.

―Ni siquiera fue difícil averiguar todo esto ―añadió Taiki. Se giró hacia Beru―. Mi evaluación es mañana. ¿Te gustaría venir a trabajar conmigo?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y rió de nuevo.

―Oh, Taiki.

―Bueno, supongo que eso es un no ―dijo.

Yo sentía gran respeto por los poderes siniestros de Beru. ¡Hey, intentar matarla podría verse como un cumplido!. Uncumplido triste e insatisfactorio.

―Si existe alguien que se resista al mojo vampírico de Beru, aún no le conozco.

―Se necesitó menos mojo de lo que crees. Todo el mundo fue muy abierto sobre... bueno, sobre todo. La adopción y donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Hasta conseguimos su número de teléfono.

―Vale, bien ―suponía. Eso era bueno, ¿no? ¡Vale! Hora de recuperar el control de esta reunión. Asumiendo que alguna vez lo tuviera― Así que supongo que... ¿qué? ¿Vamos a verla? ¿Seguirle la pista en la raíz de todo mal... Dinkyntown, verdad? Decirle que la estamos vigilando, y que será mejor que no cumpla con su destino o nosotros... ¿qué?

― Cada cosa a su tiempo ― dijo Sinclair. Desde que estos días tenía tan poca cosa que decir, me alegraba de oírle participar― Primero debemos encontrarla.

―¿Juntos?

Me atravesó con su mirada oscura. Lo que fue tan incómodo como suena.

―No deberías hablar con la parentela de Satán tú sola. Por supuesto, iré contigo.

―Por supuesto ―Le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa.

―Se suspende la sesión ―dijo Taiki en el escucha bebés― Fin.

―Es voluntaria en la iglesia ―dije― ¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Es voluntaria en la iglesia!

―No importa cuántas veces lo digas en voz alta ―dijo Sinclair― todavía parece ser cierto.

Habíamos estado siguiendo a un grupo de crías... todas chicas a finales de la adolescencia... durante las últimas dos horas. No estaba segura de cuál de ellas era mi hermana... había tres rubias, dos morenas, e incluso una rubia rojiza en el grupo. Habían ido de U - mi madre me había proporcionado muy servicialmente el horario de clases de Mina, rompiendo alrededor de veinte reglas del colegio en el proceso- a un bloque de apartamentos en Dinkyntown, y ahora habían entrado en tropel al local de la iglesia Presbiteriana.

―Son como una manada ―observó Sinclair.

―Eso es justo lo que hacen las chicas a esa edad ―Caray, a cualquier edad― Viajan en grupos.

―Encantador.

Estábamos en el Passat de Sinclair. Lo sé, lo sé... el rey y la reina de los vampiros, ¿rulandopor ahí en un Passat azul? Se guardaba los coches buenos... el descapotable -un Mustang irónicamente convertible-, el Spider, y diversos coches bonitos más cuyos nombres yo no sabía... para lonas por lo pronto.

Quizás había sacado los buenos antes para impresionarme, y ahora que ya había terminado la danza de apareamiento, era tiempo del Passat.

Ridículo. ¿Verdad?

―Voy a entrar ―dije. Esperaba que me retuviera, aconsejándome que no fuera imprudente, que fuera cuidadosa, que insistiera en que esperara hasta que la hija del diablo estuviera en un lugar en el que él pudiera entrar también.

En vez de eso, conseguí:

―Eso parece astuto. En realidad deberíamos averiguar más sobre esa chica.

―Bueno, así que entraré. Espérame aquí, ¿vale?

―Mmmm. ―Estaba mirando de reojo a la iglesia de nuevo; podría haber empezado a desvestirme y probablemente no habría apartado la mirada.

― Hey, ¿cómo es que la hija del diablo puede entrar en la iglesia y tú no?

―Pregúntale ―sugirió.

―Creo que prepararé el terreno para esa ―repliqué, y me bajé del Passat para cruzar la calle.

Abrí la puerta y entré en la iglesia, esperando que Sinclair estuviera tomando nota de la forma impresionante como lo podía hacerlo. ¡Yay, la reina!

¡Argh, otra vez! ¿Por qué le importaba a la reina? ¿Tenía la reina el corazón de tan patética perdedora que podía sacudirse a un tío mientras él iba tras ella, pero en el minuto en que empezaba a ignorarla no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Y por qué la reina se refería a sí misma en tercera persona?

Pero tengo que admitirlo, mientras había estado tan concentrada en estar enfadada con Sinclair por varios pecados cometidos contra mí, me había acostumbrado a tenerle alrededor. Preocupándose por mí, siempre listo a tomar el golpe por el equipo, ese era siempre Sinclair. Cuando no estaba siendo tramposo y restrictivo.

Concéntrate, idiota. En lugar de en la parte principal de la iglesia, la parte de los bancos, estaba en una zona de comedor con mesas y sillas por todas partes. La manada de chicas estaba en la esquina más alejada, charlando y riendo, y una de ellas... la más alta, la más rubia, la más guapa... me saludó, dijo algo a sus amigas, y se acercó.

Demasiado tarde, comprendí que no tenía inventada ninguna historia. Ninguna en absoluto.

― Hola ―dijo, sonriendo. Llevaba una camisa de botones blanca, limpia e inmaculada, con pantalones holgados y zapatos de medio tacón. Maltratados, viejos, agrietados y repugnantes zapatos de medio tacón; sin calcetines. Su pelo era largo y fino, los mechones rubios parecían seda áspera, y se los apartaba de la cara con una cinta roja. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro y perfecto, el color exacto del cielo. Su piel era tan irritablemente perfecta, cremosa de un tono melocotón, y ninguna peca a la vista. Sin maquillaje... no lo necesitaba.

Y me estaba sonriendo muy agradablemente, con su ropa casualmente arrugada, con lo que supe instantáneamente que era una de esas chicas guapas que no saben que son guapas. Hicieron falta todos mis poderes de reina de los no-muertos para no odiarla instantáneamente.

―¿Por qué nos estáis siguiendo tú y tu amigo?

―Uh... ―Porque, como rey y reina de los vampiros, sentimos que a ti... o a una de tus amigas... como hija del diablo -y peor aún, hija de la Setsuna-, debería impedírsele apoderarse del mundo. ¡Bienvenida a la familia! Ahora largo― Nosotros... ¿estamos buscando a Mina? ¿Mina Aino?

―Yo soy Mina ―dijo, tendiéndome una mano delgada y pálida para que la estrechara. La estreché, enormemente sorprendida. Era demasiado alta -¡tan alta como yo!-, demasiado guapa, demasiado perfecta. Y ya sabes de lo que dicen del diablo tomando una forma agradable― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Bueno... el caso es que, yo...

―¡Mina! ―Una de sus compañeras la estaba llamando― ¿Vienes? Este baile no se va a planear solo.

―Ya voy ―respondió, y se giró otra vez hacia mí― ¿Qué decías?

―Es algo así como un asunto privado. ¿Tienes tiempo luego, esta noche? ¿O mañana? ¿Quizás podríamos tomar un café y charlar?

―Vale ―dijo, y no emitía vibraciones asustadas, lo cual era bueno. Realmente confiada... o realmente escalofriantemente poderosa por lo que no tenía nada que temer de alguien como yo― ¿Qué tal mañana para almorzar? ¿En Kahn's?

―¡Oooooh, adoro Kahn's! ―Pero no podíamos ir allí. Si no podía comer la asombrosa crema de cebollas con escalonias y cordero, no iba a ver como nadie más lo hacía― Pero el almuerzo me viene mal.

―Bueno, tengo clases por la mañana hasta las cuatro y media...

―¿Qué tal en Dunn Brothers a las cinco? ¿Al girar la esquina?

―De acuerdo entonces ―Sacudió otra vez mi mano― Encantada de conocerte...

―Serena.

―Vale. Te veré mañana para ese café.

―Adiós ―dije a mi hermana y la observé volver con sus amigas.

―Así que es esa retorcida bestia malvada que está destinada a regir el mundo y es rubia natural. Pelo, cara, largas piernas delgadas, ropa bien, zapatos terribles... simplemente ridículamente bonita. Cuando se convierte en su alter-ego demonio debe ser algo digno de ver...

―No vi mucho parecido con Setsuna o con mi padre, excepto porque es tan alta como yo, y rubia. Pero eso no es tan raro, estamos en Minnesota, no en Japón. No sé. Voy a tomar un café con ella mañana, para intentarcalibrar su malignidad... así que supongo que eso es todo.

Apagué el escucha bebés y después recordé algo, así que lo volví a encender.

―Casi lo olvido, también le conté a Sinclair todo esto. El sol no va a ponerse antes de las cinco de todos modos... te lo juro, los vampiros deben desear horario diurno, pero ya que eso aún no tiene solución, él no puede venir. No pareció importarle no poder estar allí otra vez. Supongo que todavía está enfadado conmigo. No es que le culpe. O a ti ―añadí apresuradamente― Al parecer no puedo arreglarlo con ninguno de vosotros dos. Y es raro... me fastidia que esté tan frío y distante. Y me fastidia que me fastidie. No puedo disculparme, y no puedo fingir que no ocurrió. Supongo... Supongo que debería concentrarme en otra cosa. Oh, mi madre me tiene preparada una cena para pasado mañana, y dice que tú también deberías venir. Si quieres.

Silencio.

Apagué el escucha bebés y me fui a la cama.

La prole del diablo... Mina Aino, universitaria de Dinkyntown... entró en Dunn Brothers dos minutos después de las cinco. Me saludó, se detuvo a hablar con el tío del mostrador... que estaba babeando como una bestia, no puede evitar notarlo... y después se acercó a mí.

―Siento mucho llegar tarde ―jadeó a forma de saludo, volviendo a estrechar mi mano― De veras, de veras lo siento. ¿Llevas mucho esperando? Lo siento.

―Está bien, Mina. Por mi reloj llegas a tiempo ―Parecía tan contrita, tan sincera, me encontré apresurándome a consolarla―. Toma asiento.

―Gracias, mi cacao está en camino.

―¿No te gustan las cosas fuertes, huh? ―pregunté, señalando mi propio chocolate doble expreso con extra de espuma.

―Oh, intento no beber cafeína después del almuerzo ―replicó― Tengo que levantarme temprano por la mañana para trabajar.

―¿También trabajas?

―¿También? Oh, es cierto ―Me sonrió. No fue una sonrisa abierta, no fue una sonrisa afectada, no alzó una ceja a sabiendas. Fue solo una sonrisa agradable― Anoche me seguiste la mitad de la noche.

―Bueno, si ―admití― Supongo que no sirve de nada fingir que no.

―Mi padre dice que los mentirosos están destinados a creer sus propias mentiras, así que probablemente sea bueno que lo confieses todo.

―Si... tu padre. Uh, escucha hablando de eso...

Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, después la dejó caer.

―¡Caray, tus manos están frías! Deberías tomar otra bebida caliente.

―Lo siento. Tengo mala circulación.

―No, yo lo siento. Espero no haber hecho que te sientas mal. No debería haberlo soltado así.

―No te preocupes por eso, Mina ―¡Era demasiado buena para ser cierto! La amabilidad de Minnesota era una cosa, pero Mina era una clase en sí misma― Escucha...

Se inclinó hacia adelante, su primorosa cara perfecta iluminada.

―Es sobre mi familia, ¿verdad? Mi familia biológica ―Se detuvo, después añadió― Perdón por interrumpir.

Parpadeé de sorpresa.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Bueno ―El tío del mostrador le trajo una taza blanca del tamaño de mi cabeza, absolutamente llena hasta arriba con crema batida y con remolinos de jarabe color chocolate. Ella le sonrió y acunó el cacao más grande del mundo entre las manos― Estuve pensando en ti anoche, después de que te fueras. Y eres alta, como yo... de hecho eres más o menos un centímetro más alta. En toda mi vida, nunca he conocido a una mujer más alta que yo. Y eres rubia, y las dos tenemos ojos claros... y eres tan misteriosa, pero tan agradable... simplemente me hizo pensar.

―¿Así que sabes que eres... que eres adoptada?

―Si, por supuesto. Mamá y Papá me lo contaron todo, cómo de entre todos los bebés del mundo, me eligieron ―Todavía estaba sonriendo, claramente feliz ante el recuerdo― Me llevaron con ellos.

―Claro

―Dios. Uh... huh

―Bueno, recientemente... o sea, esta semana... averigüé que existías, e hice algún trabajo detectivesco.

―Con vampiros. Y cierto libro oscuro encuadernado con piel humana. No, sin química.

―Y te encontré y... no sé.

―En realidad no sabía adónde quería ir a parar con esto.

―Solo quería conocerte y después supongo...

―Eres mi hermana, ¿verdad?

―Medio hermana ―me apresuré a corregir. No tenía ni una sola gota de sangre en común con la Setsuna o el diablo.

Biológicamente, Mina era la hija natural de la Setsuna, pero sin la interferencia de Satán, nunca habría nacido. Eso era suficiente como que hacer que deseara darme al Advil ―Tenemos el mismo padre

―Y lo siento mucho, muchísimo Mina.

―¡Bueno, me alegro tanto de conocerte! ―Impulsivamente, se inclinó más hacia adelante y me lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Casi le rompo los brazos antes de comprender que me estaba abrazando, no atacándome― De verdad, de verdad que si ―barbotó. Estaba tan cerca que pude oler... ¿vainilla? Lo había olido antes, claro, pero estando en una cafetería, había asumido...

―Bueno, gracias ―dije, liberándome amablemente a mí misma― Yo también me alegro de conocerte. ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho, hueles a galletas?

―Uso extracto de vainilla en vez de perfume. Es barato, y no hacen pruebas con conejitos ―me dijo seriamente.

―Huh. Eso es bastante ocurrente, de hecho.

―La gente me lo dice mucho. ―Sorbió su chocolate y continuó, ignorante de su mostacho de crema batida― Estoy con una beca en la U. Umm, ¿qué más debería contarte? ¿Qué quieres saber?

―¿Cómo son tus padres?

Se limpió la crema con el dorso de la mano, después se limpió la mano en la servilleta.

―Son maravillosos. Papá es ministro en la iglesia presbiteriana en Inver Grove...

―¿Tu padre es ministro? ―Intenté contener mi total asombro y sorpresa. Yo creía que el diablo se suponía que estaba en todo― Eso es... realmente genial.

―Uh... huh. Y Mamá se ocupa de la casa, y de mí. ¡Ahora está en la universidad también! Ahora que estoy fuera de casa, creyó que sería buen momento para terminar sus estudios de enfermería. ¡Estudiamos juntas en la U! ¡Oh, tienes que venir! Les encantará conocerte.

―Eso sería... ―extremadamente raro, increíblemente incómodo; horriblemente inconveniente ahora mismo― ...genial.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Serena? ¿Qué haces?

Dios es mi testigo, no tenía ni idea de qué decir. No podía soltárselo todo sin más. Era tan dulce, no quería arruinarle la noche. Día. Mes. Vida. Resolví dar un paso a la vez.

―Yo... llevo el... un... club nocturno. Un bar, en realidad. Se llama Scratch, y es mío.

―¿Tuyo?

―Bueno, me lo dejaron. Alguien... ―A quién atravesé con una estaca― De todas forma, eso es realmente lo mío. Quiero decir, que eso es lo que hago ―Eso no había sonado sospechoso, ¿verdad?

―Me encantaría verlo alguna vez.

―Bueno, quizás te lleve ―¡Ja! La hija del diablo, supervisando mi club nocturno no-muerto― Pareces ser... quiero decir, pareces llevar todo esto muy bien.

Tengo que admitirlo, esto no era lo que había esperado. Esperaba amenazas, amenazas de muerte con mostacho retorcido. No un café agradable en Dinkyntown. El Libro me había advertido sobre ella pero no había mencionado que sería una inocente.

―Mamá y Papá son muy abiertos con mis antecedentes ―estaba explicando.

No tan abiertos, cariño.

―¿Si?

―Y ahora que ya no vivo en casa, iba a hacer algún trabajo detectivesco por mi cuenta. Quiero a Mamá y Papá... ¡por supuesto!... pero sentía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Tengo un montón de preguntas, pero no quiero ser irrespetuosa.

―Claro, puedo entenderlo.

Me sonrió agradecida.

―De todas formas, me ahorraste un montón de trabajo.

Parecía tan amable, tan agradecida, que no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

―Me alegro muchísimo de conocerte.

―Yo también me alegro de conocerte.

―Siempre quise tener una hermana.

―En realidad, yo también. Mis padres se separaron cuando era niña...

―Lo siento de veras.

―Gracias. De todas formas, era bastante solitaria, y si no fuera por mi amiga Rei, no sé que... ―Hablar de Rei me hizo sentir como si me atragantara. ¿Cómo podía contarle a Mina la verdad... sobre nada? Sobre qué era yo, cómo había sido tan capulla, como se suponía que ella iba a ser también una capulla, y por el camino, por favor no te apoderes del mundo― Ahora mismo estamos algo así como peleadas ―terminé débilmente.

―Si puedo preguntar... Serena, espero que no te ofendas...

―Adelante. He sido yo la que ha irrumpido en tu vida.

―Bueno... cuando tus padres se separaron... ¿fue por mí?

―Oh, no, no, no ―la tranquilicé. Luego― Bueno, quizás. Un poco. No fue culpa tuya. Quiero decir, tú solo eras un feto. Pero supongo que cuando mi madre tuvo pruebas de que mi padre la estaba engañando... las cosas empezaron a ir cuesta abajo.

―Oh ―Bajó la mirada a su regazo― Supongo que no sé como sentirme en realidad por eso. Lamento que mi padre biológico fuera desleal, pero si no lo hubiera sido...

―No te maltrates a ti misma ―aconsejé, en modo de hermana mayor― Confía en mí, ya tendrás bastante en la vida sin aceptar la culpa de algo que no fue culpa tuya.

Levantó la mirada de sus manos y sonrió de nuevo.

―En realidad... oh, cielos, ¿quién es ese?

Miré. Darien Chiba Sinclair, entrando... pero no para pedir un café, apuesto. Comprendí que el sol había caído mientras Mina y yo estábamos charlando.

―Es mi... ―Lancé otra mirada a la belleza perfecta de Mina, a la forma en que estaba comiéndose a Darien con los ojos, recordé -como podía olvidarlo- su reciente desinterés por mí, y dije― Mi novio ―Excepto que eso no era cierto tampoco. De acuerdo con el Libro, era mi consorte, mi marido, mi rey. Yo siempre había sentido justo lo opuesto, que no era nada para mí... solo otro vampiro en una ciudad llena de esas malditas cosas.

―¿Es tu novio?

―Sip, ese es mi cariñito ―Me estaba cavando yo misma el agujero con mi gran bocaza. Pero sin importar lo agradable que fuera Mina, no quería que la hija del diablo supiera que el rey de los vampiros estaba disponible. Y viceversa.

―Serenity ―De repente Darien estaba allí mismo, de pie junto a nuestra mesita junto a la ventana. Salté y casi tiré mi café contra la ventana. Él estaba sujetando una gran taza humeante con un pegote rojo encima, una taza que olía a fresas. El hombre tenía unos gustos de lo más afeminados.

―Hola, Sin... Darien. Ah, Darien, esta es mi hermana, Mina. Mina, este es...

Arqueó una ceja.

―Darien ―dije finalmente. No había sido una extraña pausa horriblemente torpe, ¿verdad?

―Encantado ―dijo.

―Hola ―replicó ella, abrumada. Le estrechó la mano y volvió a jadear― ¡Chico, ambos tenéis las manos congeladas! Supongo que sois una buena pareja.

―¡Claro! –dije― Es lo que nos hace perfectos el uno para el otro: manos frías. Mina y yo justo estábamos conociéndonos la una a la otra.

―Coge una silla ―invitó ella― ¿Hace mucho que estáis saliendo juntos?

Sinclair alzó la otra ceja ante lo de "saliendo". No podía culparle. Habíamos hecho algunas cosas juntos, ninguna de las cuales podía ser clasificada como cita.

―Seis meses ―dijo, sentándose. Después se detuvo, y añadió― Hueles a galletas de azúcar.

―Utiliza extracto de vainilla como perfume –expliqué― Es mejor para nuestros amigos animales.

―Oh, sí, nuestros amigos animales ―Apenas pareció notar mi explicación― Vaya, vaya, Mina Aino. Debo decir, que es un nombre encantador para una jovencita encantadora.

―Darien es viejo ―interrumpí― Realmente, realmente viejo.

―Er... ¿de veras? ―preguntó Mina― Caray, ni siquiera parece pasar de treinta.

―Toneladas de maquillaje. Es adicto a la cirugía. Estoy intentando conseguirle ayuda ―añadí a la defensiva cuando ambos me lanzaron extrañas miradas.

―Estaba diciendo a Serena que a mis padres les encantará conocerla, y tú también debes venir.

―Sería delicioso, Mina.

―Si ―dije, viendo como los dos se miraban el uno al otro sobre las tazas humeantes― Elegantísimo.

―Lamento mucho molestarla con esto. ―repitió Hotaru por tercera vez―. Pero creí que debía de saberlo.

―Está bien, Hotaru.

―No es culpa tuya. No son animales, son personas. Es estúpido pretender que no tienen cerebros humanos. Debería haberlo deducido hace bastante tiempo.

―No es culpa suya, Majestad.

―La culpa recae en mí. Es que…

―Deben de ser recapturados y ejecutados. –dijo Sinclair, sonaba aburrido.

―Nosotros estamos por encima de eso ―conteste con severidad.

―Supongo que lo estamos.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con su fijación matemos-a-todos-los-Demonios pero su aburrimiento acerca del tema tampoco era muy divertido.

―No es "ellos". ―dijo Hotaru solícitamente―. Es solo uno.

―Déjame adivinar: ¿George?

―Sí, señora.

―Fantástico. ―El final perfecto para una noche perfecta. La hija del demonio se había tornado en "dulce como la nata", Sinclair daba la clara impresión de querer probar un poco de esa nata, yo estaba en el infierno, y George había vuelto a escaparse―. Era realmente genial.

―Lo encontraremos de nuevo, señora.

―De acuerdo, bueno, llámame si aparece.

―Inmediatamente, Majestad.

―Mantendremos los ojos abiertos, bueno no literalmente. Mientras tanto, deberíamos pensar en un mejor sistema para evitar que escape. Los demás no parecen querer huir, pero Jorge si, debemos averiguar por qué y solucionarlo para que pueda tener lo que desea aquí, dentro de la propiedad. No es el mejor plan del mundo, pero podemos empezar por ahí.

―Sí, Majestad.

―Fantástico, ―dijo Sinclair, y me sonrió suavemente.

―¿Qué diablos haces siguiéndome a todas partes?, ―me queje. Habíamos vuelto a la mansión en nuestros coches, y yo estaba tomándola con Darien en el jardín frontal―. Como si lidiar con la prole de Satán no fuera suficiente impresión sin tenerte a cada momento apareciendo como un muñeco con colmillos de una caja sorpresa.

―No estaba siguiéndote ―señalo fríamente. ―Estaba siguiéndola a ella.

Idiota. Me lo había estado temiendo.

―¿Por qué?

―Es una criatura fascinante. No hay ni un atisbo de falsedad en ella ¿verdad?

―N...

―Todo ese poder potencial, ese poder capaz de cambiar el mundo, envuelto en un paquete tan atractivo. Una chica genuinamente agradable que no tiene idea del poder que podría ejercer. ―Prácticamente se estaba frotando las manos―. Aprovechar ese poder… si solo pudiera...

―Pudiéramos, ―dije― si solo pudiéramos.

―Sí, si. De verdad, un dilema interesante.

―Sí, es genial, ―dije, consiguiendo que el tono de mi voz no sonara acido. Bastante―. Mira, una cosa a la vez. Tratemos de ser agradables con Rei y encontrar a George.

―Como dejaste claro en el pasado ―me recordó―, esos son tus problemas, no los míos.

Por un segundo no pude decir nada; sentí un frió pavor a punto... a puntito de envolver mi corazón. Seis meses de alejarle a empujones, y cuando al fin lo conseguía, me ponía enferma. ¿Quién era el enfermo?

Y por molesta que estuviera, también me volvía loca. Está bien, lo superaré. Era un tipo muerto de 80 años. ¿No había cometido ni un error en todo ese tiempo?

Cuando finalmente recupere la voz, procedí al ataque. Cualquier cosa mejor que sentirse la mayor perdedora del mundo.

―Escucha, asno. ¿Crees que podrías dejar de estar enfurruñado cinco minutos y ayudarme? ¿Es jodidamente demasiado pedir? Si no admites que estas mal, será mejor que te quedes del lado de la mierda de oscuridad maligna como siempre. No puedes tener ambos.

Bajó la mirada hacia mí, totalmente inmóvil.

―Te... sorprendería de lo que puedo tener. ―Después se dio la vuelta.

Tiré de su manga e intenté que se diera la vuelta.

―No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, tú…

―¿Has oído algo?, ―pregunto, soltándose sin esfuerzo. –Hay... ―Y de repente no estaba, salió despedido de lado al menos tres metros golpeado por algo.

―Darien, ―grité, como cada inútil heroína de la historia del cine. Me lance sobre lo que fuera que lo había golpeado―. ¡Suéltalo! ¡Y gracias!

Me incliné hacia adelante para agarras a lo que fuera por la nuca, asumiendo que tuviera nuca... cuando de repente soltó a Sinclair y se irguió.

Y se irguió. Y se irguió Era alto, incluso estando encorvado.

De la cara le colgaban largos mechones de cabello sucio, y su ropa... vaqueros mugrientos y camiseta de un color imposible de distinguir, estaba hecha harapos. Descalzo. Dedos mugrientos.

―¡George! ―exclamé.

―Que absolutamente fabuloso, ―dijo Sinclair, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa. Había hojas en el pelo, pero no iba a decírselo―. Presumo que nos ha seguido. O te siguió el rastro a ti.

―¿Me siguió el rastro?

―Están extrañamente apegados a ti, por si has olvidado su devoción cuando mataron a Nostro, ―bufó, como si yo pudiera olvidarlo.

―Ohh, cállate. George, fuiste muy malo al huir de Hotaru. ―Sacudí el dedo bajo su nariz. Era un poco desconcertante como seguía el movimiento de mi dedo con su mirada bobalicona―. ¡Muy malo! Pero fuiste muy bueno al darle su merecido a Sinclair porque estaba comportándose como un imbécil, así que creo que podemos considerarlo un borrón y cuenta nueva.

―¿Qué? ―Sinclair frunció el ceño―. ¿Cómo puedes decir…

―Cierra el pico, idiota. ¿Sabes qué, George? Llamemos a Hotaru para que venga a por ti. ¡Buen, buen demonio!"

―No, no, no― empezó Sinclair. Al menos de nuevo estaba mostrando algo de interés... interés que no me aplacaba lo más mínimo.

―Y mientras esperamos, puedes tomar una ducha.

―Serenity, debo protestar.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí.

―Odias la idea, ¿verdad?

―Totalmente.

―Muy bien. ―Tome la fría y mugrienta mano de Jorge, y él me siguió.

No me atreví a llevarle a la parte principal de la casa... Rei y Taiki probablemente estuvieran cerca y no confiaba tanto en George como para dejarle ir como en esa película _Nacida Libre_. Así que le llevé a través de una de las puertas del sótano, le ayude a desnudarse, y le metí en la ducha que tenemos allí abajo.

Pareció gustarle, a pesar de ser un sótano oscuro y espeluznante, primero se puso de pie como un bulto peludo y después se estiró un poco bajo el golpe del agua caliente. Me atreví a dejarle solo un momento para correr a toda mecha por la casa a recoger algunas ropas de Taiki. Taiki, que se estaba afeitando, no me vio ni oyó, y ya le explicaría después.

Cuando volví al sótano, George sacudía la cabeza bajo el chorro de la ducha haciendo que sus largos mechones volaran, y le dejé disfrutar durante otros diez minutos. Casi no podía soportar cerrar el agua; verle limpio y casi feliz me proporcionó un vistazo del hombre que había sido una vez.

No era feo tampoco, bajo toda la mugre. Alto y flaco, con largos brazos y piernas de músculos compactos, amplia espalda y un estupendo trasero firme. Muy pálida, por supuesto, pero una cara limpia y honesta, de finos labios. De hecho, parecía un nadador, todo miembros largos y grandes pies. Y grandes, uh, otras cosas, pero yo estaba tratando de conservar un punto de vista clínico.

―¿Bueno, porque viniste tras de mí? ―pregunté

No hubo respuesta, gran sorpresa.

―Es espeluznante, ―agregué―, pero mono en cierto modo. Debes haber pensado que estaba en peligro a causa de Sinclair. ―Solté una risita, al recordar haber visto a Sinclair prácticamente arrancado de sus mocasines en el césped delantero―. Hotaru viene de camino, así que pronto estarás de vuelta en casa.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, la cerré y envolví a George en una gigantesca toalla de playa. Impersonal como una enfermera, le sequé enérgicamente, le ayudé a vestirse con uno de los uniformes de Taiki, y luego peiné su largo pelo. Bajo la luz, este sobrepasaba sus hombros... lo que era raro, ya que a los vampiros no les crecía el pelo.. y era castaño con reflejos dorados. Debía haberlo llevado largo cuando murió. ¿A que se habría dedicado? ¿Batería de rock? ¿Corredor de motos?

―¡Ya estamos! ―dije, dando un paso atrás para admirarlo―. Te ves genial. Si pudieras resistirte a revolcarte en el barro, casi podrías pasar por una criatura de la noche ordinaria.

―Majestad ―podía oír a Hotaru llamándome... no debía haber oído llegar su coche con el sonido de la ducha―. El rey dijo que estaba aquí abajo.

―Si, Hotaru, baja. ―Bajó sigilosa y tentativamente las escaleras, obviamente lista para que le gritaran. Era un trabajo duro recordar a estos chicos que yo no era _Nostro_ con reflejos rojos―. ¡Mira a quien encontré! ¿No se le ve genial?

Miró fijamente.

―¿George?"

―En carne no-muerta. ―Me estiré hacia arriba... muy arriba... y le revolví el pelo―. Debe haberme seguido a casa. O captado mi esencia y la siguió. Deberías haberle visto derribar a Sinclair. ¡Fue grandioso! Irrespetuoso, ―agregué con burlona severidad―, pero grandioso.

―Nuevamente, Majestad, Estoy tan...

―Hotaru, por favor. Tienes demasiado trabajo, lo sé. De hecho, debería conseguirte algo de ayuda. ―¿A qué otro vampiro podría confiar para este tedioso pero importante trabajo? Quizás encontrara a uno en el Scratch.

―Parece... ―estaba caminando en círculos alrededor de él, un buen truco ya que en realidad tenía que atravesar la ducha para hacerlo― …diferente. No es sólo que esté limpio. Ha estado limpio antes.

―Es el uniforme, ―decidí―. Les hace parecer más listos.

―Nooooo, con todo respeto, no creo que sea eso. ―Miró a George, luego a mí, luego a George. Esperé a oír su teoría. Hotaru parecía una quinceañera recatada con su falda de tartán y sus coletas, pero en realidad, tenía cincuenta años. Y no era tonta tampoco―. Ah, bien.

¿Esa era su gran teoría?

―Ya hemos ocupado gran parte de su noche, Majestad. Vamos, George. ―Hotaru extendió la mano y le agarró el antebrazo, que él retiró tan rápidamente que Hotaru casi se cae dentro de la ducha. No le gruñó, pero le mostró los dientes.

―Uh―oh, ―murmuró ella.

―Tal vez quiera quedarse aquí conmigo, ―dije, un poco sorprendida.

―No creo que sea un _tal vez_. Quizás si me ayudara a llevarle hasta el coche…

―¿Sabes qué? Dejemos que se quede.

―Majestad, usted vive en la ciudad. No estoy segura que sea prudente. El puede...

―Tuvo cantidad de oportunidades para atacar... demonios, no le hizo nada a Sinclair excepto sacarlo fuera de su camino. ¡Ya sé! Le dejaré alimentarse de mí y podrá quedarse en el sótano un par de noches.

―¿Le dejarás alimentarse?

No me ofendí por la reacción de Hotaru. Era bien sabido entre los vampiros que yo no era la mayor voluntaria como donante de sangre. Excepto con Sinclair, todo el asunto me daba repelús.

¡Bueno, Sinclair estaba superado! ¡Era el pasado! Yo iba hacia adelante, no hacia atrás. Y mientras estaba en ello, al infierno con Rei también. Tenía dos nuevos amigos: la hija del diablo y George el Demonio.

Sonaba tan ridículo no me atreví a explayarme en ello; en cambio mordí mi propia muñeca hasta que mi perezosa sangre empezó a fluir, y tendí el brazo a George.

―"Estto tendrrría que funcionar. ―arrastré las palabras. Mi vida no es horrible y rara. Mi vida no es horrible y rara. Mi vida….

―Debo admitir, ―comentó Hotaru, su pelo negro parecía brillar en contraste con los sombríos ladrillos del sótano―, que cuando me alcé esta tarde, no había previsto ninguno de los acontecimientos de esta noche.

―"Qqqqqquedate conmigo, baaaaby.―George había agarrado mi muñeca, lamido la sangre, y ahora chupaba como un niño una _Tootsie Pop. _―Uuuuuna nueva emoción a cada minuto.

Hotaru se fue reluctantemente, yo me las arreglé para recuperar mi brazo, y luego le hice un nido a George en uno de los cuartos vacíos del sótano -uno de los que no tenía ventanas- con un montón de toallas limpias. Subí para buscar una almohada, observé que el usual negro sin relieves de afuera era ya un gris oscuro, y apresuré a bajar, cogiendo en el camino una manta de uno de los armarios de ropa blanca. George ya estaba estirado sobre las toallas, y parecía dormido.

Le dejé la almohada, cerré con llave la puerta -la compasión es una cosa, el descuido otra totalmente distinta- y subí a mi cuarto.

Había sido una noche inusual, eso seguro. Buena en cierta forma... mala en otras, y, en última instancia, estimulante.

―…Eso es lo realmente extraño, ―dije al escucha bebés―. No es esa criatura increíblemente malvada que quiere gobernar el mundo. Es una universitaria perfectamente agradable. ¡Una estudiante de magisterio, por amor de Dios! Cuando sea mayor quiere enseñar en jardín de infancia. Si la cortas, probablemente sangre jarabe de arce.

―Así que en cierto modo, por un lado es un alivio, pero por otro, no puedo dejarla andar por ahí siendo inconscientemente malvada. Supongo que será mejor que se lo cuente. Uno de estos días. ¿Y cómo le dices a alguien que su madre es el diablo? Ya habría sido suficientemente duro decirle que la Setsuna era su madre.

―Y no nos olvidemos de lo que me dijo el Libro. El Diablo supuestamente se mostrará. Ella...supongo que es una _Ella_... supuestamente debería mostrarse ante Mina, pobre chica, y ante mi 'en todo el esplendor de la oscuridad' sea lo que sea lo que signifique eso. Así que no podría inmiscuirme advirtiendo a Mina. ¿Verdad?"

Silencio. ¿Estaría Rei escuchando siquiera el escucha-bebés? No tenía forma de saberlo. Su coche estaba en el garaje, pero ¿quién podía saberlo realmente?

―Bueno, ―terminé―. Así que, eso es lo que ha estado pasando. Eso y que hay un Demonio viviendo en el sótano, así que no bajes allí durante el día. De hecho, no bajes allí y punto. Escucha, si quieres conocer a Mina, sólo házmelo saber. Es realmente una dulzura. Iremos a cenar pronto. Y Sinclair, desafortunadamente, pero me preocuparé por eso después. Bien, Adiós.

Apagué el aparato de un manotazo y me quedé simplemente sentada en el mostrador de la cocina durante un minuto, pensando. Beru entró y asintió respetuosamente; yo agité la mano a forma de saludo y continué reflexionando.

Rei todavía estaba enfadada… y lo que era peor, asustada. Había estado enfadada antes, muchas veces, pero nunca se había escondido durante días -y noches- de una sola vez. Normalmente su método era contarme largo y tendido, y a voces, cómo y cuando la había jodido, tan repetidamente como fuera necesario.

Mi hermana andaba por el Campus de la Universidad de Minnesota, totalmente inconsciente de que uno de estos días iba a tratar de dominar al mundo. Sinclair todavía me congelaba con la mirada cada vez que me veía. La Setsuna todavía estaba embarazada. Sólo Taiki parecía no haber cambiado con todo esto, francamente, con su horario de trabajo, nunca había estado mucho por aquí para empezar.

Mi gata Luna entró en la cocina, nos ignoró a ambas, y se dirigió hacia su cuenco. No me molesté en intentar acariciarla o abrazarla. Luna y yo teníamos relación estrictamente de trabajo. Yo trabajaba para alimentarla, y ella trabajaba en ignorarme. Además, en una casa tan grande, podía pasar días sin verla. Yo me aseguraba de que tuviera comida y agua fresca, y ella comía y bebía y se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos.

Bueno, al menos la vida de alguien seguía igual.

―Todo apesta, ―anuncie―. Otra vez.

―Siento oír eso, su Majestad. ―Beru me hecho una mirada por encima de _Outdoor Life_. Era una apasionada de las armas, eso era―. Estoy segura que encontrarás la forma de arreglarlo todo otra vez.

―¿Arreglarlo todo otra vez? Beru, ¿cuando ha ido todo bien?

―Una mala elección de palabras, ―admitió, pasando la página. Leyendo del revés, pude ver el título del artículo:"Rastreando al antílope en Big Sky Country".

―Y con lo enredado que está todo, tengo la irritante sensación de que me estoy olvidando de algo. ―Pensé y pensé. ¿Qué demonios es?, ¿Mimet? Muerta. ¿Hermana? Amiga. ¿Scratch? Todavía en números rojos. Pero eso me recordó... el verano Mimet había contratado a una pandilla de cazadores de vampiros imberbes. Para ser honesta, una vez dejaron de intentar cortarme la cabeza, como que me olvidé de ellos―. ¿En que andan los _Blade Warriors_ estos días?

―Andrew todavía está en la granja de sus padres, Wild Bill está fuera de la ciudad en un la Triconvención de Ciencia Ficción, y no tengo ni idea de lo que están haciendo los demás. Francamente, ―admitió―, una vez dejaron de intentar clavarnos una estaca, instantáneamente perdí interés en sus actividades.

Podía vengarme.

―Excepto por Haruka, ―dije maliciosamente.

Beru sonrió.

―Bueno. Teníamos que ir por caminos separados, pero era una chica encantadora.

―Claro. Encantadora. ¿Estamos hablando de la chica que tenía más cuchillos que camisetas, verdad? No contestes. Ok, así que no es eso. ¿Qué es?

―Bueno, tenías planeando ir a comprar unos zapatos nuevos para la boda de Amy y Richard, ―apuntó― con todo lo que está pasando, quizás no tuviste…

―¡La boda de Amy y Richard! ―casi grité, luego descanse la frente sobre el frío mármol del mostrador―. Aw, joder.

―¿Supongo que eso significa que recordaste lo que habías olvidado?

―¿Cuando es? ―pregunté con voz hueca.

―Halloween. Una semana a partir de mañana.

―Genial. ―Se suponía que Rei me ayudaría a comprar. Quizás debiera encender el escucha-bebés y recordárselo. No, ella lo sabía. A diferencia de mí, tenía una excelente memoria. Sólo estaba ignorándolo. No es que pudiera culparla, pero el frío encogimiento de hombros se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

―!Aja!

―Tiemblo ante la idea de preguntar.

―¡Le pediré a mi hermana que venga de compras! Sabes, es una de las pocas personas del planeta que no cree que soy basura.

―Majestad…

―No te molestes, Beru. Y no te preocupes por mí. Ahora mismo estoy enterrada hasta el cuello en mi propia autocompasión.

Me sonrió compasivamente.

―Estoy segura que lo resolverás todo. ¿Quién puede resistirse a ti por mucho tiempo, mi reina?

―Gracias. Eso fue un poco espeluznante, pero gracias. Yo…

De repente, tan rápido que apenas pude seguirla, la mano de Beru bajó hasta el soporte de cuchillos, sacó un largo y malvado cuchillo de carnicero, y lo lanzó hacia mí con un movimiento fluido. Chillé y me preparé para agacharme -para intentar agacharme-, cuando me di cuenta que no había estado apuntándome a mí.

George el Demonio parpadeaba hacia nosotras desde la entrada de la cocina, con un cuchillo saliéndole del pecho.

―Maldita sea, ―maldijo Beru, levantándose. ―Majestad, quédate atrás. Voy a...

―¡Vas a dejar de tirarle cosas afiladas al corazón, eso es lo que vas a hacer! ―Salté y fui hacia George, que no parecía especialmente intimidado―. Todo va bien, Beru, no está aquí para hacernos daño. Jesús, menos mal que no era una estaca afilada.

―Ni siquiera le oí acercarse, demonios. ―Beru no había estado tan disgustada cuando se metía con Sinclair por guardar secretos sobre mi hermana―. Trataba de darte tiempo para que escaparas. En unos segundos habría encontrado algo apropiado.

―Que reconfortante. ―Vale, no lo era, ¿pero qué más podía decir?― Buen trabajo. Sólo que no le vuelvas a tirar cuchillos nunca más.

Los oscuros ojos de Beru prácticamente se salían de las órbitas.

―¿Mi reina, que está haciendo él en nuestra cocina?

―Debe haberse escabullido de nuestro sótano. Detenme si has oído esto antes, pero George es el Houdini de los vampiros feroces. Voy a tener que conseguirle una camisa de fuerza o algo. Y un cencerro. ―Le di unas palmaditas consoladoramente, después agarré el mango del cuchillo, apreté lo dientes, y tiré. Durante medio segundo se quedó atascado entre los huesos de la cavidad torácica, y luego se deslizó fuera. ¡Yeccccch!

George el Demonio se tambaleó un poco pero aparte de eso se quedó quieto. No sangró.

―Por Dios, ―gorjeó Beru― ¡Ni siquiera lo ha notado!

―Sí, es el Demonio al que te encantaría apuñalar. Pobre George, ¿te duele? Por supuesto que no te duele. Probablemente estarías gritando como una niña de tercer grado si te doliera. Escucha, se supone que tienes que quedarte en el sótano.

―No está sangrando, ―dijo Beru, acercándose para inspeccionar la herida de puñalada.

―Bueno, está muerto.

―Nosotros sangramos, ―me recordó―. No mucho en comparación con los seres humanos vivos y andantes, pero lo hacemos. ―Se inclinó hacia delante…. luego se echó atrás cuando George le gruñó.

―Mejor no, ―dije―. Creo que sólo le gusto yo. Y Hotaru. Pero claro, ella le alimenta. ―Y yo también, recordé de repente. Le dejé tomar mi sangre la noche que matamos a Nostro… y otra vez la noche pasada.

―Es peligroso, ―insistió Beru.

―Sí, si, gracias por la información. Escúchame, son Demonios porque Nostro los dejó alzarse pero no alimentarse, verdad?

―Sí.

―Bueno. Yo les dejo alimentarse. Quiero decir que Hotaru los alimenta con baldes de sangre del carnicero, pero no es sangre viva. Ellos son los únicos vampiros que pueden subsistir de... ¿cómo lo dirías? ¿sangre muerta? ¿sangre pasada? Pero tal vez eso es lo que los mantiene como animales. Alimenté a George anoche, y aquí está deambulando y.. bueno, siendo espeluznante, ¡pero mira! No está gateando. Está caminando. También se mantuvo de pie en la ducha anoche. ―recordé.

―Veo adonde quieres llegar con esto.

―Bien, porque yo no tengo ni idea… sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Miré el pecho de George nuevamente.

―Ves, no está sangrando, no como lo haríamos tú o yo. Quizás debe.. no sé... ejercitarse? ¡Tal vez pueda curarlo!

―Y tal vez deberías pensarlo un poco más antes de…. Oh, Majestad, ―me regañó mientras yo me mordía nuevamente mi propia muñeca―. Como dirías tú, esto es totalmente opuesto a pensarlo un poco más.

―¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?

―Se me agotó durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ―me replicó secamente. En el ínterin, George chupaba suavemente mi muñeca, tarareando aún.

―Eso casi suena… familiar.

―¡Es _Brass Monkey'_! ¡de los _Beastie Boys_!

―¿Y eso es bueno?

―No lo sé, pero es una canción. Está de pie, y sabe canciones rap. ¡Estaba funcionando! Le curaré, les curaré a todos. Y Mina no conquistar al mundo. Y Sinclair me perdonará y querrá volver a acostarse conmigo. Y Rei dejará de estar enfadada y asustada e irá de compras conmigo. ¡Todo estaba yendo genial!

―¿No es mañana la fiesta de nuevo bebé de tu madrastra? ―preguntó Beru, e instantáneamente volví a hundirme en la miseria.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

―… y luego me gradué la primera de mi clase y di el discurso frente a todos los chicos, y luego conseguí un trabajo de voluntaria en Goodwill, además de mis empleos en Target y Super América, mientras esperaba para comenzar en la U en otoño.

Sofoqué un bostezo y cambié el auricular a mi otro oído. Si alguien me hubiera dicho alguna vez que la hija del diablo sería agradable, pero aburrida...

―Sí, ¿después qué pasó?

―Bueno, eso es todo. Quiero decir, todavía estoy en la escuela. No me ha pasado mucho más aún.

Dale tiempo, corazón.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, qué has estado haciendo? ¿Tienes, qué? ¿Veinticinco?

Me reí.

―En realidad, pasé los treinta en abril. Y he tenido toda clase de empleos. Modelo, secretaria, camarera …

─ ¿Y ahora mismo eres la dueña de un club nocturno?

─Ahora mismo, sí. ─De hecho acababa de revisar los libros la otra noche. Estábamos definitivamente en números rojos... era sorprendente el precio de la bebida, por no mencionar la utilería... pero hasta ahora había sido capaz de tomar prestado de Peter para pagar a Paul. Sin la ayuda de Rei, no aguantaría mucho más. Pero ya era bastante duro pedirle un préstamo cuando no estaba enfadada y aterrorizada―. Imagino que veremos cómo va eso.

─ Entonces, háblame de mis padres biológicos.

Esa erala última cosa que quería hacer. Derramé mi leche caliente de la impresión y traté de no dejar caer el teléfono. Me había llamado aproximadamente un minuto después de que despertara esa tarde. ¡Tres treinta de la tarde, yupppi! Un nuevo record. Tal vez algún día me las arreglara para despertar a la hora de comer.

─ Uh, bien … caramba, tanto por contar. Por dónde empezar. Ah …

─¿Crees que podría conocerlos algún día? No quisiera meterme en su vida a empujones. Entiendo que me abandonaron porque creyeron que era lo mejor para mí. No querría entrometerme o hacerlos sentir incómodos de ninguna manera.

─No olvides que papá ni siquiera supo que existías hasta después de que fueras adoptada. ─¿ Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Quería que papá le cayera bien? Tal vez temía hablarle del diablo y quería que tuviera algo agradable a lo que aferrarse.

─Eso es cierto, Serena. Y sé que mi madre estaba sola... la pobre, debe haber estado tan preocupada cuando se enteró. Sin nadie en quien apoyarse… tal vez su ministro fuera capaz de aconsejarla.

Su ministro, su corredor de apuestas, quien fuera.

─Sí, la... pobre ─De repente, me llegó una maravillosa -o terrible- idea─. ¡Escucha! ¿Quieres conocerlos a los dos? ¿Esta tarde? ―El show comenzaba en… comprobé mi reloj. Veinte minutos. Bien, llegaríamos elegantemente tarde.

El chillido feliz de Mina fue respuesta suficiente.

─¿Está embarazada otra vez? ─preguntó Mina, contemplando la casa demasiado-grande-para-dos-personas de la Setsuna─. ¿A su edad?

─No es tan vieja, recuerda.

Comprobé mi barra de labios en el espejo. Al lado de la belleza impresionantemente fresca de Mina, no sé por qué me molestaba.

Ella estaba maravillosa; hoy su pelo estaba peinado en dos trenzas doradas, las puntas rozaban las cumbres de sus pechos, su flequillo estaba perfectamente nivelado con sus cejas. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca limpia -debía tener un armario repleto de ellas- y una falda marinera de tablas. Sin pantis, y zapatos negros chatos. Isaac Michener, bien. La colección Target, mal. Parecía una extra de_ Tocado por un Ángel_. Y yo parecía un antes de _Nip/Tuck_ .

─¡Estoy tan emocionada!

─Oh, ella también lo estará ─mentí─. Vamos.

Llamamos cortésmente pero, ya que era una fiesta, abrí la enorme puerta principal y entramos directamente. La entrada estaba llena de coches, y oía el rumor de voces lejos a la derecha.

La Setsuna vino apresuradamente a saludarnos, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que era yo. Echó un vistazo sobre mi hombro a las ventanas a ambos lados de la puerta, confirmando que el sol todavía estaba alto, me volvió a mirar, miró por la ventana.

─¡Sorpresa! ―Burbujeé.

─Felicidades ─dijo Mina.

La Setsuna se tragó sus palabras y forzó una mueca que supongo fue técnicamente una sonrisa.

─Gracias por venir ―pudo decir─. Serena, ya sabes donde colgar los abrigos.

Mina me ofreció su trenca color mostaza hasta la rodilla. -Sé que suena horrible, pero en ella, quedaba bien-. Probablemente podría haber llevado puestas las cortinas de la cocina y le habrían quedado bien.- La lancé al armario del vestíbulo

─Los regalos…los regalos podéis dejarlos en la sala de estar. Hay una mesa.

─No hemos traído regalo ─informé alegremente─. Sólo nuestros viejos yo.

─Tenemos un regalo ─corrigió Mina. Ahora que yo la había librado de su abrigo, vi que sostenía una pequeña caja de Tiffany azul, con la clásica cinta blanca.

El alivio se dibujó en la cara de la Setsuna; yo casi podía oírla pensar: ¡No es un desastre total después de todo! Prácticamente arrebató el regalo de la mano de Mina y arrancó la cinta. Dentro había una cuchara de bebé de plata de ley.

─Vaya, esto es... es muy bonito. Gracias, eh...

─Mina Aino, señora. Soy una amiga de Serena.

─Bien, será mejor que entres y tomes un pedazo de pastel ─casi me escupió. A Mina, le dijo cariñosamente─. Me encantaría que tú también vinieras.

Gran sorpresa, Mina la Grande había conquistado a la segunda criatura más malvada del universo. ¿Y de dónde había salido el regalo? Era una estudiante universitaria becada; dudo que tuviera un armario lleno de regalos de bebé de Tiffany por ahí.

Dieciséis mil años más tarde, eran casi las siete, y los invitados se estaban poniendo sus abrigos. Mina y la Setsuna charlaban como viejas amigas... Mina parecía pensar que todo lo de su madre biológica, desde el pelo decolorado al suéter color pastel, pasando por los zapatos de imitación... era simplemente perfecto. Yo estaba lista para morder a todos en la habitación sólo por el alivio de escuchar los gritos. Eran la habitual colección de vividores y farsantes. Creedme, un mordisco en el cuello habría sido un gran favor para todos ellos. El hecho de que ninguno me reconociera... o fingiera no hacerlo... fue una de las cosas más agradables que me habían pasado en toda la semana.

─Vuelve en cualquier momento ─dijo la Setsuna a la hija del diablo. A mí no me dijo nada, pero su mirada gritaba a pleno pulmón.

─¡Ha estado genial! ―gimoteó Mina mientras volvíamos al coche─. ¡Guau, qué casa tan magnífica! ¡Y ella es tan agradable! ¿Y guapa, no crees que sea guapa? Desearía haber podido contarle la verdad... me siento muy mal por mentir ¡Y a una señora embarazada!

─No mentiste ―dije, preguntándome porque no había un grupo de vampiros salvajes alrededor cuando una los necesitaba─. Somos amigas. Sólo que amigas que no se conocen desde hace mucho.

─Oh, Serena. ─Pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me dio un abrazo manco─. Eres la mejor. Muchas gracias por traerme aquí hoy.

─Umf ─dije, o algo parecido─. ¿Escucha, puedo preguntarte algo?

─Claro. Lo que quieras.

─¿Cómo es que tenías un regalo preparado?

─Ah, compré eso hace tiempo, ─explicó con sobrecogedora -aunque ligeramente nauseabunda- seriedad─. Siempre supe que encontraría a mi madre biológica algún día. La cuchara era en realidad para mí... sabes, como una broma. Pero fue aún mejor regalársela a mi futuro hermano o hermana. ¡Sólo piénsalo, fui hija única toda mi vida, y ahora tendré dos hermanos!

―Super ─dije. Había estado medio esperando una truculenta explicación, pero volví a quedar decepcionada.

─Bien, tengo deberes que hacer, ¿puedo pedirte que me lleves de vuelta a mi apartamento?

─¿Por qué? Todavía es temprano. ─Y yo no tenía nada que hacer. Nadie por quien ir a casa. Beru había dado a George una docena de ovillos de hilo... y él estaba ocupado desenrollándolos y enrollándolos de nuevo cuando me marché. Beru se había quedado, divertida, para vigilarle -a una distancia prudente-. Taiki tenía trabajo, como de costumbre. Rei había salido... su coche estaba, de todos modos. Sinclair estaba por algún lado, pero yo no estaba buscando otra dosis de repugnante frialdad.

─Cielos, Serena, no sé …

─Ah, vamos. Ya no estás en la casa del ministro, Mina, es tiempo de soltarte el pelo. Literalmente... esas trenzas son muy 2002. O 1802. ¡Ya sé! ¡Iremos al Pour Hoese. Podemos beber daiquiris, hablar de chicos, volvernos locas.

─No puedo, Serena.

─¿Por favooooooooooooor? ―supliqué.

─Quiero decir que realmente no puedo. No tengo veintiuno. No me permiten beber.

─Ah, eso. ─Desestimé la ley federal con un ondeo de mi mano─. Puedo conseguir que entres, no te preocupes por eso. ―Un vistazo a mis ojos, y ningún gorila sería capaz de resistirse.

─No, Serena, ─dijo más segura de lo que nunca la había oído─. Es ilegal.

─Vale, vale, ─suspiré, luego salté─ ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos de compras! La alameda está abierta otro par de horas. Tengo que ir a una boda; podemos buscar traje y zapatos y todo lo demás.

─No puedo, ―dijo disculpándose─. No tengo dinero. Y no sería correcto...

─Está bien, yo... ─ Yo tampoco tenía dinero. Normalmente Rei iba conmigo, y o lo pagaba todo o hacíamos un trato... yo dedicaba un par de días a The Foor, su organización no lucrativa, a cambio de un suéter de cachemira o un par de sandalias─. Uh … hmm …

─Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otro día.

― Sí, bueno ―Estaba decepcionada por el lamentable estado en que estaba quedando mi vida, pero no iba a servir de nada tomarla con Mina.

Por no mencionar que era una chica agradable y todo eso pero no era sustituto de mí amiga. O Sinclair. Me había equivocado al utilizarla como distracción.

─¡Espera! ─dije, casi chocando con una farola─. ¡Lo tengo! Iremos al Scratch.

─¿Tu club? ―preguntó dubitativamente

─Sí. Y no te venderé ni una gota de alcohol, lo prometo. Sólo le echaremos un vistazo, y luego te llevaré a casa─. ¿Y qué había de la lección recientemente aprendida de que no se podían intercambiar amigos como cromos de béisbol?

─Bueno … ─¡Se estaba ablandando! O mis diabólicos poderes de persuasión de no muerta estaban funcionando con ella, o tenía la misma curiosidad que cualquier adolescente sobre cómo era el interior de un bar─. Tal vez sólo una mirada rápida …

―Genial ―grité y giré el volante a la izquierda.

─Guau, ─Mina miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par─ ¿Es aquí? ¡Es tan agradable!

─Aquí ─Era un edificación de piedra marrón-rojiza bien cuidada; el lugar parecía la casa de alguien. Ahora que sabía que era un bar de vampiros, sabía por qué: cuanto más inofensivos los alrededores, mejor.

─Aparcaré justo delante ─dije, y puse el freno de mano. Nadie iba a remolcarlo eneste vecindario.

Entre con Mina pegada a mis talones, y fue un poco decepcionante ver lo muerto estaba el lugar. Por supuesto era temprano... alrededor de las siete treinta... pero aún así. Excepto por un par de camareras vampiro, y Dientes Prominentes que atendía la barra, el lugar estaba desierto.

─¿Cómo va el negocio? ─Medio bromeé cuando Dientes Prominentes dejó la barra para saludarnos.

─Lo usual Ma...

─Esta es mi hermana, Mina ─interrumpí―. Puedes llamarla sólo Mina. Mina, este es ...─Se me ocurrió que había vuelto a olvidar su nombre─. Este es el tipo que cuida del bar por mí cuando no estoy aquí.

─Klaus, señora. ─Se inclinó sobre la pequeña mano blanca de ella, y cuando alzó la vista hacia ella en aquella posición, mostró una alarmante cantidad del blanco de sus ojos. Era como estar mirando cara de un cadáver─. Encantado.

Mina, gracias a Dios, no notó la extrema rareza de Klaus. Y, aún mejor, pareció inmune a su encanto. Por supuesto, Klaus no era muy encantador, pero aun así …

─Hola ─dijo ella, estrechándole la mano─. Es un placer conocerte.

Prácticamente la aparté de un tirón de Dientes Prominentes, que parecía estar viendo como todos sus deseos de Navidad se hacían realidad a la vez. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Traer a mi dulce hermanita a un bar dirigido por vampiros? Claro que yo era la chupasangre principal, y ella no corría ningún peligro, pero aún así. Exponerla a Klaus y a todo el malhumorado personal… yo estaba loca.

─Ah, Mina.

Me giré, y ahí estaba Sinclair, cerniéndose sobre nosotras como un gran pájaro negro de presa.

─Serenity ─dijo, obviamente notando por primera vez que yo estaba allí. Al menos había recordado mi nombre.

─Hola otra vez, ─dijo Mina, deslumbrada. ¿Y quién podía culparla? Ese pelo, esos ojos, esos hombros … hum**.** Y pensar que todo eso había sido mío, y lo había echado por la borda por… uh… acostarme con él. Supongo.

─¿Qué estáis haciendo las dos aquí? ─ preguntó, con una sombra de desaprobación en su voz profunda. Yo sabía que con "estáis" quería decir "Mina". No iba a explicar que la desesperación y la soledad me habían conducido a otro movimiento estúpido. Así que hice lo que hago siempre.

─¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos de mierdapor una vez? ─repliqué―. Si quiero traer a mi hermana a mi negocio, es mi maldito asunto y no alguno de tus asuntos.- ¿Estaba abusando de la palabra asunto? Joder-. ─Así que ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

─¡Serena! ─jadeó Mina.

─Tú tranquila ─No necesito consejos de la engendro de Satán, Srta.. Santurrona 2005.

─Es inapropiado que ella esté aquí, y lo sabes. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

─¿En qué deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos? ¿Y dejar de seguir a mi hermana?

─Creo que me gustaría irme a casa ahora ─dijo Mina remilgadamente. Abrí la boca, pero Sinclair se me adelantó groseramente─ Permite que te lleve a casa, Mina ─dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

─Ah. Bien …─Ella me miró... buscando aprobación o ayuda,

No estaba segura... y me encogí de hombros.

─Bien, entonces. Es muy amable de tu parte.

─Es un gran placer.

Salieron.

Eso fue todo. Ahora mi vida era oficialmente horrible. Peor que horrible. Estaría tentada a saltar de un acantilado, si no supiera que sobreviviría.

─Ponme un Dewar ─dije a Klaus.

─No puedo ─contestó él con suficiencia─. No ha pagado la cuenta del licor, y no tenemos.

Por supuesto.

Deprimida más allá de toda medida, conduje hasta casa.

Antes de que pudiera lanzarme contra una ventana de cristal reforzado, mi teléfono móvil sonó. ¿Rei? Lo arranqué de mi bolso.

─¿Hola? ¿Rei? ¿Hola?

─Hola, Serena. Soy yo, Seiya. Kou, ─añadió, como yo pudiera haberlo olvidarlo. Seiya era un poli de Minneapolis.

─Ah, hola. ─ Estaba decepcionada pero trabajé en no demostrarlo─. ¿Quién ha muerto ahora? ―bromeé.

─Varias personas, pero no te llamo por eso. Escucha, no he visto tu nueva cueva, y justo estoy saliendo. Pensé que podría pasar y decir hola.

─Ah. Mira, me alegrará verte Seiya, ¿pero por qué ahora?

─Bueno …─oí un sonido raro de fondo y comprendí que estaba masticando un Milky Way. Seiya detesta los donuts─. Esto va a sonar un poco raro, pero no he sido capaz de sacarte de mi mente últimamente. Quiero decir, tienes que admitir, que con todo el asunto de la primavera pasada cuando casi te moriste e hicieron un funeral falso y todo...

─Sí, la primavera pasada fue un auténtico festival de risas.

─Y luego este verano y todos los cadáveres... creo que el asesino se ha mudado porque no ha habido más muertes similares desde hace tres meses aproximadamente... pero tú estuviste en medio de eso también y… no sé. Sólo pensé que sería divertido dejarme caer, ponerme al corriente.

─Claro, seguro. ─Ven a mi sala, muchachote. En realidad, la última cosa que quería era tener al poli que me conoció en vida rondando por la Central Vampiro después de mi muerte, pero no se me ocurría un modo de decir que no sin despertar sus sospechas─. Ahora voy de camino hacia allí. Adivino que no hay ninguna necesidad de darte la dirección, viendo que eres el "hombre" y todo.

─Te veré en veinte minutos ─ confirmó.

Me apresuré a la mansión para arreglarla, pero comprendí que el grupo de ayudantes de Rei -el cocinero, el jardinero, el tipo de garaje, el tipo de abajo, la señora de arriba, la señora de planta- se me habían adelantado. El lugar estaba inmaculado y habían pasado nuevamente la aspiradora. El coche de Taiki no estaba, pero el de Rei estaba en el garaje, así que me lancé escaleras arriba y llamé a su puerta.

─¿Rei? El detective Seiya viene para jugar a Bienvenido al Barrio, no muy oportunamente, pero en serio, ¿cuándoes buen momento para que un policía se deje caer? Cuando no eres un vampiro, ─me contesté a mí misma―. ¿De todos modos, si quieres bajar, estaremos en... ―¿Dónde? ¿Dónde había una zona libre de vampiros?─ uno de los salones. Creo.

Fui al sótano y encontré a Beru sentada a una distancia prudente de George, garabateando notas, mientras él hacía una cadena interminable a ganchillo en amarillo sol. Había tejido alrededor de diez metros o así y no alzó la vista cuando chillé.

─¿Le has dado una aguja tejer? ―Podía oír un coche aparcando y no me quedé a esperar la respuesta de Beru. Al menos George estaba ocupado.

Seiya esperaba en la puerta, y me hice la tonta y "olvidé" darle una vuelta por la casa. Terminamos disfrutando de la brisa en la pequeña sala junto al vestíbulo principal.

─Este lugar es asombroso, ─dijo estudiándolo fijamente. Como siempre, él era agradable a la vista. De mi altura, moreno, espaldas anchas, bronceado. ¡Ooooh, bronceado! Era realmente maravilloso ver a alguien con verdadero color en las mejillas─. Rei y tú realmente prosperáis en el mundo.

─¡Ja! ─Contesté─. Rei lo paga todo.

─Bueno, sí. ─Me brindó una enorme sonrisa infantil─. me lo imaginé. ¿No has encontrado trabajo aún? No es que lo necesites, supongo … ─Gesticuló alrededor.

No necesitaba uno desde que había empezado todo el asunto de la reina, pero no iba a decirle eso. De todas formas, no me atreví a contarle lo del Scratch. No podría probar a una persona viva que lo poseía legalmente. Seguro que no necesitaba a un policía husmeando allí.

Seiya no era cualquier poli. Me había conocido en vida, pero peor aún, había caído bajo mi hechizo vampírico después de mi muerte. Sinclair había terminando haciendo que Seiya olvidara casi completamente toda la primavera pasada. Pero era inquietante a veces; francamente no sabíamos lo que recordaba o si el mojo de Sinclair aún funcionaba.

─Te ves genial, ─dije, cambiando de tema─. ¡Estas tan bronceado! ¿Dónde has estado?

─Acabo de regresar de Gran Caimán. Un grupo de amigos y yo ahorramos durante aproximadamente año y medio. No es realmente caro si vas en grupo. En realidad, es en parte por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

─No puedo ir a Gran Caimán contigo ─bromeé. No iba a forzar mi nueva tolerancia al sol.

─No, no. ─Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué querría un macho viril sano salir con un cadáver con mala pedicura?

─Uno de esos tipos buscaba un nuevo lugar para ir a una reunión de AA, y yo sabía por mi hermano que hay un buen grupo en el Thunderbird...¿en la 494? Así que...

─Estabas allí la noche que fui, ─dije con una sensación de fatalidad. Era definitivamente extraño el modo en que Seiya seguía volviendo a mi vida. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había?

─Bueno… sí. Y no es de ninguna manera asunto mío…

─Una de las A significaAnónimo ―señalé.

─Si, lo sé. Mi hermano siguió los doce pasos hace un par de años. Es solo que... supongo que me sorprendió verte allí ─terminó sin convicción.

¡Él estaba sorprendido! ¿En algún momento mi suerte iba a dar un giro para mejor?

─Bueno, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar ─dije, en cierta forma era verdad.

─Claro, claro, claro ─dijo rápidamente─. Entiendo. Sólo quería que supieras… bien, a veces es difícil hablar de ello. ¿Parece que nadie más puede entenderlo, verdad?

─Cierto. ─dije, ahora en terreno seguro.

─Así que sólo quería que supieras que si alguna vez quieres, ya sabes, simplemente hablar… ―se interrumpió y me sonrió, lo que hizo que las líneas de risa de la comisura de sus ojos se fruncieran de modo amistoso.

Casi lloré; era más que maravilloso tener a alguien que fuera agradable conmigo, que se preocupara por mis problemas. Bueno, eso no era justo; Mina era agradable, y Reihabía estado preocupada hasta que le hice daño. No era culpa de Mina que Sinclair se interesara por ella. ¿Qué tío no lo haría? Y no era culpa de Sinclair que hubiera decidido que yo le había mandado demasiadas vibraciones negativas demasiadas veces.

El pobre Seiya no tenía ni idea, pero se preocupaba. Eso contaba mucho.

─Eso es muy dulce por tu parte. Lo aprecio realmente. ─Habíamos estado sentados el uno al lado del otro en el pequeño asiento doble de color melocotón, y él se acercaba poco a poco a mí. Tal vez tuviera una picazón─. Y prometo que lo recordaré. Pero en realidad no quiero hablar de mis estúpidos problemas ahora mismo. ─Mis increíblemente ridículos, estúpidos y lamentables problemas.

─Yo sólo... quería que lo supieras, ―susurró y luego me besó.

¡Ah, yay! No, buuu. ¡No, no! Lo dejé estar durante unos segundos, disfrutando bastante de la sensación de una boca cálida sobre la mía fría. Podía oír su pulso tronando en mis oídos. Olía a chocolate y algodón.

Era agradable en cierta forma. Yo le gustaba. Siempre le había gustado. Por supuesto, desde que había muerto se sentía más atraído, pero yo intentaba no aprovecharme de ello. Excepto por aquel único momento. Que Seiya no recordaba. Estaba bastante segura de ello. Pero de todos modos… no debía aprovecharme de un inocente policía.

Aunque podría sin mucha dificultad. Él era tan agradable, tan guapo, tan serio... y como policía sería de verdad tan útil. Podría... podría...

_Tómalo._

Podría librarme de esta molesta sed por el momento, eso es lo que podría hacer. Podría...

_¿A qué esperas?_

Conseguir un poco de calor, una pequeña felicidad, ser necesitada, ser tocada, ser deseada.

_Sería tan fácil._

Me alejé de golpe, en realidad lancé a Seiya al suelo. Sería fácil. Endemoniadamente fácil. Que era por lo que no podía hacerlo.

¿Es por esto por lo que leí el Libro… para aprender a ser una vampiro gilipollas? ¿Esto es lo que aprendí de hacer daño a Rei... tomar lo que quiero cuándo quiero? ¿Es así como me educó mi madre? ¿Es esta la clase de reina de los muertos que quiero ser?

─¡Santo Dios! Lo siento mucho ─dijo Seiya desde el suelo, por lo visto pasando por alto el hecho que le había lanzado sobre su trasero. Su cara estaba roja de vergüenza―. Realmente lo siento, Serena.

─ ¡No, no, es culpa mía! ─Estaba gritando para oírme sobre su pulso, lo que le alarmó. Bajé la voz─. Lo siento. Es culpa mía. ─En realidad lo era. Seiya no tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía tan atraído por mí. Dios sabe que también era un misterio para mí la mayor parte de las veces─. De nuevo lo siento. Será mejor que te vayas. ─Lo impulsé sobre sus pies y le mostré la puerta, pasando por alto sus protestas y disculpas─. Gracias por pasar. ¡Fue genial ponernos al corriente! Adiós.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella con los ojos cerrados. Todavía podía oír su pulso, aunque probablemente fuera mi imaginación.

Había estado tan cerca.

─¿Ya ha terminado tu cita?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sinclair estaba de pie en el lado izquierdo del vestíbulo; obviamente había entrado por detrás.

─Ese era...

─Lo sé.

─Cree...

─Lo sé.

─Pero ya se fue, yo...

─Sí, me imagino que te ocupaste de ello. Buen trabajo, ─añadió distantemente.

─No era...

─Entiendo. La última cosa que tú... que nosotros... necesitamos es un policía husmeando alrededor. Y era el modo más rápido de deshacerse de él ─Sinclair se encogió de hombros─. Bien, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

─Darien...

─Me retiro ahora. Ah, y Mina y yo tomaremos café mañana por la tarde. No tienes que unirte a nosotros.

Se dio vuelta. Y se alejó.

Di una patada tan fuerte a la puerta de mi dormitorio, que mi pie la atravesó y pasé unos pocos segundos brincando en el pasillo, intentando liberar mi tobillo.

Finalmente me tambaleé hasta el interior del cuarto, me saqué mis zapatos planos Beverly Feldman, y los tiré contra la pared opuesta. La piel podía arañarse, pero me importaba una mierda.

Así era.

―¡Me importa una mierda! ―grité―. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Hice lo correcto, rechacé a Seiya! Podría haber deshuesado al muy tonto, pero tome el jodido camino correcto ¿y para qué? ¿Para que ese capullo me haga sentir peor? ¿Para quedarme más sola?

Estaba arrancándome la ropa como una loca, buscando entre mis pijamas al mismo tiempo, y en general tambaleándome por mi habitación como una borracha.

Recogí los Feldmans de esquinas opuestas y fui a ponerlos en su pequeño cubículo pero acabé derrumbándome bocabajo en el suelo de mi armario, sollozando. Abracé los zapatos contra mi pecho -desnudo- y los acuné -desnudo-. Probablemente estaba empapando de lágrimas mis Manolos, y sencillamente no me importaba.

―¿Serena?

Lo ignoré y lloré más fuerte. No estaba de humor para el último infierno. ¿Beru, contándome que George había tejido una escala de punto y otra vez había escapado? ¿La Setsuna, diciéndome que eran gemelos? ¿La señora de las plantas, diciéndome que las plantas estaban tan muertas como yo?

―¿Cariñito, por qué estás desnuda y llorando en tu armario?

Abrí un ojo. Rei estaba asomada al armario, con una mirada de preocupación en su -magullada- cara.

―Vete ―lloré―. Vete, tú también me odias, lo sé.

―Oh, cállate, eso no es cierto. ―Entró en el armario, empujando los trajes a un lado, moviendo cuidadosamente los zapatos, y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a mí―. Vamos, ¿qué pasa?

―¡Todo!

―Vale, pero siendo específicos.

―Sinclair ya no me ama. Apuesto a que ni siquiera quiere ser ya el rey. Apuesto a que lamenta haberme engañado para que me metiera en todo ese lío. Y le pone mi hermana. ¡Mi hermana! Que es la hija del diablo, pero esa ni siquiera es la peor parte.

―¿Cuál es la peor parte, cielo?

―A todo el mundo le gusta Mina, esa es.

―Tú también le gustas a todo el mundo. Incluso antes de morir tenías ese tipo de carisma fresco.

―Sí, pero Mina lo tiene al máximo. Hace que yo parezca Saddam Hussein. En serio, nadie puede resistirse a ella.

―Seguro que eso no...

―¡A la Setsuna le gusta Mina!

―Oh.

―Y ella y mi padre todavía me amargan la vida... fue la fiesta prenatal más larga que ha existido. Y tengo que archivar el Capítulo Once sobre el Scratch. Y ella... Mina, quiero decir... es agradable, pero no eres tú. Y entonces pude haberme acostado con Seiya y a él realmente le gusto, pero yo amo a Sinclair así que le rechacé, y a Sinclair ni siquiera le importó y... y... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

―Uh... ―Obviamente Rei estaba intentando descifrar mi balbuceo.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Amo a Sinclair! ¡Le amo! ¡A él! Ese... esa serpiente arrogante, atractiva y engañosa...

―Claro, por supuesto que sí.

―Ves, esta es la clase de información que podía haberme venido bien antes ―dije y lloré con más fuerza.

Rei me estaba palmeando la espalda.

―Vamos, Sere, sabías que en el fondo le amabas. Como si cualquiera pudiera mudarse a tu casa si realmente no lo quisieras. Como si hubieras dado cobijo a cualquier otro tío. Como si te hubieras acostado con cualquier otro tío.

―Pero es tan capullo.

―Bueno, cielo, tú no eres la persona más fácil de llevar del mundo tampoco, a veces. ―Sonrió y la sonrisa tocó sus ojos negros―. Y esto no puede igualarse a haber perdido tu Temporada Cuatro de Los Simpsons en DVD.

―Rei... lo lamento tanto... me siento tan mal... ―Gesticulé hacia mi desnudez, el armario, las bolas de cedro.

―Lo sé, Serena. ―Se inclinó y me besó, justo en la sien―. Solo tenía que retirarme y, ya sabes, cicatrizar durante el último par de días. Sé que lo lamentaste mucho inmediatamente después.

―Sí, ¡Sí!, me sentí como mierda de perro muerto. Esta ha sido absolutamente la peor semana de mi vida.

―Francamente, la única razón por la que decidí perdonarte es porque me muero por conocer a la hija del diablo.

―Oh, Dios, es tan aburrida. ―Me senté erguida y me sequé mis ojos secos -ya no lloro como una persona normal-―. En serio, realmente agradable. No me entiendas mal, es una auténtica dulzura. Te gustará. Pero...

―Pero no es la reina de los vampiros.

―No he sido mucho la reina estos días.

―Eso no es cierto. Leíste el Libro para averiguar más sobre ti misma, sobra la amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo... tu hermana. Y la encontraste y estabas lista para atacar, hasta que ella resultó ser agradable. Y estás ayudando a George.

―¡Has estado escuchando por el escucha-bebés!

―¿Estás bromeando? Ese cacharro ha estado encendido las veinticuatro horas del día. Tenía miedo de dormir, no quería perderme nada.

―Todo es un lío tremendo.

―Peor de lo normal ―estuvo ella de acuerdo.

―¿Qué voy a hacer?

―Bueno, cielo, rechazar a Seiya fue un buen comienzo. Es realmente fundamental, cuando lo piensas.

―Oh, lo sé ―dije seriamente. Podría haber sugerido que participara en una orgía con los Green Bay Packers y yo habría estado de acuerdo. Estaba muy contenta de que me hablara de nuevo―. Err... cuando dices fundamental...

Puso los ojos en blanco, claro que estaba acostumbrada a tener que explicarme las cosas.

―Le rechazaste porque no querías herirle o aprovecharte de él. Esa es la clase de persona que eres... la clase de persona que siempre has sido. Un montón de cosas han cambiado, pero eso no.

―Tienes razón.

―Demás, el cielo es amarillo, la Setsuna es una incomprendida, y David Evins era solo un aficionado talentoso.

―Ahora estás siendo franca.

―Bueno, lo estoy suavizando tanto como puedo. Y Sinclair no está enamorado de tu hermana.

―Aún no ―dije sombríamente― Dale tiempo.

―Mira, estoy segura de que está interesado en ella...

―Espera a verla. Tú solo espera.

―¿A que no se tira a sus coches?

―Que horrible imagen mental.

―Solo dijo, que ese tío puede acostarse con quienquiera. Pero te quiere a ti.

―No, él...

―Sea lo que sea lo que le hicieras después de leer el libro ―dijo, y no creo que fuera consciente de que se estaba tocando el ojo magullado mientras razonaba las cosas―. Eso no puede deshacer lo que siente. Y te digo... y te lo he dicho siempre... que ese tío está totalmente colado por ti, lo ha estado desde el principio. Te está dando el tratamiento helado porque se siente herido en sus sentimientos. ¿Si realmente no le importaras, no crees que simplemente se hubiera callado y te hubiera follado?

―Eso no lo había pensado ―admití―. Pero no estaba contento de que me hubiera acostado con él; estaba herido. Yo no podía imaginar por qué estaba actuando de forma tan rara, y ahora es demasiado tarde. Me ha estado oyendo despreciarle demasiado tiempo, se ha rendido.

―¿Tanto tiempo? Has sido vampiro durante seis meses, Sere. Eso no es nada para él, es una temporada de béisbol. Como digo, está interesado en tu hermana, claro. ¡Es la hija del diablo! Y él es el rey de los vampiros. Así que por supuesto que va a querer, ya sabes, echar un vistazo. Pero apuesto a que solo está cubriendo sus bases... siendo Sinclair.

―Una auténtica pareja hecha en el cielo. Sinclair la estrella folladora y la mujer destinada a dominar el mundo.

―Sería una buena consorte para él ―admitió Rei.

―Cualquiera menos yo, eso seguro.

―Venga, vamos. El Libro no se ha equivocado en nada aún...

―El Libro solo dice que seremos consortes, no promete un final de felices para siempre. Muchos reyes y reinas manejan las cosas mientras se odian el uno al otro. ―Dejando aparte la historia europea; que el matrimonio de Diana y Charles se estuviera yendo a pique antes de la muerte de ella no era nada, históricamente hablando―. Si oyeras como me ha estado tratando... no, no es cierto, más exactamente, como no me ha estado tratando como mucho más que una mierda.

―Lo he oído. Estaba a punto de decírtelo, bajaba a dejar un cheque para Cathie...

―¿La señora de arriba?

―No, la señora de las plantas.

―Rei, no tienes que pagar a alguien solo para que riegue las plantas. Viven cinco personas en esta casa, por amor de Dios. Estoy segura de que podemos arreglárnoslas sin...

―Como sea, sin querer oí algo de tu pequeño y lamentable tête a tête con Seiya. Y después os oí a ti y a Sinclair. Él estuvo bastante frío ―añadió, lanzándome una mirada simpática―. Estoy segura de que no es una pérdida total. Pero tienes que trabajarlo algo.

Yo estaba intentando no quedar devastada por la explosión de sentido común que Rei estaba dando a mi sistema.

―Mira, todo depende de mí, ¿vale? Lo conseguiré. No se me ocurría como arreglarlo con él. Y para ser honesta, creía que tenía problemas mayores. Así que simplemente me lo saqué de la cabeza, y después fue demasiado tarde. ―Sacudí la cabeza―. Siempre asumí que estaría por aquí, ya sabes, chillando y haciéndose cargo de todo. Y por supuesto estaba equivocada. Nadie va a aguantar eso para siempre.

―Bueno, mira. Pongamos a Sinclair a un lado por el momento. De hecho, no lo hagamos... él está envuelto en todo esto. Serena, puedes arreglarlo.

―No creo que sea tan fácil como tú...

―No digo que sea fácil, dije que puede arreglarse. Y aunque no puedas, no vas a quedarte totalmente desnuda, llorosa y berreando en tu armario. En serio, vamos. ¿Llorar en el armario? Cielo, eres la reina de los vampiros. Levanta tu gran culo blanco del suelo, vístete y empieza a patear algún culo muerto. Incluso antes de morir, hubieras podido con esta mierda. Así que ve a arreglarlo.

―¡Tienes razón! Excepto por eso de mi culo. ―Estaba en pie, con las manos cerradas en puños. ¡Poderosa -y desnuda- sería mi lema! Rei tenía razón, ¿a quién se creían que estaban jodiendo? ―Tienes toda la razón. Me he estado rebajando ¿y para qué? ¡Bueno, pues olvídate de ello!

―¡Claro!

―Voy a arreglar algunos errores, ¡mira lo que te digo!

―¡Cierto! Esa es mi chica.

Miré mi reloj, actualmente lo único que llevaba encima -a menos que cuente el lápiz de ojos-

―Y te diré lo que vamos a hacer primero.

―¿Aparte de ponerte ropa interior?

―Sí, aparte de eso.

―Vale, ¿de verdad vas a hacerlo?

―Puedes apostar tu culo.

―En realidad no causó ninguno de tus problemas.

―No ―estuve de acuerdo― pero es peligroso. Simplemente estando en la biblioteca para que cualquiera pueda cogerlo y leer.

―Es irremplazable.

―También lo fue el régimen Nazi. Además, prometí a mi madre que no lo quemaría. ―Estábamos de pie en uno de los grandes puentes que conectaban los suburbios con Minneapolis, y estaba hablando en voz alta para hacerme oír sobre el rumor del tráfico. Hacía frío... quizás cuarenta grados... pero yo estaba tan acelerada que apenas lo notaba―. Así que va a dormir con los peces.

Empujé, y el Libro de la Muerte cayó y cayó -era un puente alto-, y después aterrizó en el Gran Lodoso.

―Huh ―dijo Rei después de un largo momento de observarlo hundirse fuera de la vista sin ni una burbuja.

―Está encuadernado en piel, no es repelente al agua ―Me froté mis frías manos―. Chica, ¿es un alivio o no? Debería haberlo hecho hace meses.

―Sí, eso es ―Rei se subió más la cremallera del abrigo―. ¿Y ahora qué?

―No sé, pero será algo, ya sabes, para tomar el control.

―Oh, bien.

―Y mantente lejos del sótano.

―No creo que George me haga daño. No con el estómago lleno, en todo caso.

―Es lo mismo.

―No te preocupes. Un ataque de vampiro a la semana es mi límite.

No tenía mucho tiempo para efectuar el cambio en mi vida... había estado hablando con Rei durante horas, después destruyendo un artefacto de valor incalculable, y eso había consumido casi toda mi noche. Pero después de dormir todo el día siguiente, me alcé a las seis, lista para patear algún trasero vampiro pasivo-agresivo. Primera parada: el Scratch.

De camino a mi coche, pensé en intentar encontrar a Darien y hacer algo embarazoso como decirle que le amaba, pero me acobardé. Demás, no estaba segura de que eso cambiara nada. La última cosa que podría soportar era ser una carga... para nadie. Si él no sentía lo mismo... o peor, si lo había sentido una vez pero ya no... No iba a ponerme a lo Escarlata O'Hara -¿Adónde iré? ¿Qué haré?- con él.

Pero al menos lo sabía, ahora. Era una especie de alivio tenerlo en primer plano en mi mente, en vez de acechando profundamente en mi subconsciente. Pero comprender... vale, admitir... que amaba a Darien Chiba Sinclair no resolvía nada. La vida real era confusa, y amarle no arreglaba mágicamente los viejos problemas y hacía que todo fuera maravilloso y perfecto. De hecho, en cierto modo hacía las cosas un poco peores.

Si tomabas todo lo que iba mal en mi vida... "Estoy enfadada con Darien por engañarme y convertirse a sí mismo en rey" o "estoy enfadada con Darien por no contarme lo de mi hermana y Satán"... y lo unías a "y amo a Darien Sinclair", se liaba aún más la cosa.

Ironía: amar a Darien Chiba Sinclair y tener que sumarlo a la larga lista de mis problemas. ¡Pero ahora era el momento de la acción! Se acabó lo de llorar desnuda en el armario, muchas gracias. ¡Sería el amo... reina, si quieres... de mi propio destino!

Empezando por el Scratch. Sabía que ese sitio podía hacer dinero; los vampiros estaban resentidos y no me ayudaban.

Necesitaba meter un poco de miedo a la reina a los no-muertos. Y tenía que servir Margarita Mondays.

Conduje alrededor de lo que pareció una media hora, buscando un edificio de aparcamientos que no estuviera lleno, después finalmente me rendí y aparté en uno de los espacios para minusválidos justo manzana abajo. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad pero me las arreglé para aplastarla; estar muerto tendría que contar como una especie de minusvalía. Por millonésima vez, me recordé a mí misma montar un parking en la parte delantera.

Atravesé decidida la puerta y me quedé de pie en el casi -gemido... ¡un viernes noche!- bar.

―¡Muy bien, escuchad! ―empecé, solo para ser cortada por Klaus.

―Oh, bien, ha decidido dejarse caer ―exclamó.

―Ey, ey, he tenido otras cosas que hacer.

―Otras cosas aparte de ser la reina.

―Bueno, sí. ¡Quiero decir no! Está todo relacionado... ―me interrumpí. ¿Por qué estaba dando explicaciones a este idiota? Esto no era parte del plan Tomar el Control―. Escucha, las cosas ven a ser diferentes de ahora en adelante.

―Tiene razón en eso ―Una vampiro a la que no conocía habló desde su asiento en la barra.

―¿Quién está hablando contigo?

―Los empleados del Scratch están oficialmente en huelga ―anunció Klaus. Miró su reloj―. Desde las 6.59 p.m.

―¿Que estáis qué?

―En huelga.

Estaba teniendo problemas para procesar esto.

―¿Que estáis qué?

―Hemos formado un sindicato ―continuó― para exigir condiciones de trabajo apropiadas.

―¿Y las condiciones de trabajo apropiadas serían...? ―Tenía la horrible sospecha de cuales eran.

―Queremos que se permitan aquí las ovejas, queremos poder beber sangre en la pista de baile...

―Y en la barra ―dijo otro vampiro. Era un moreno pálido con chaqueta vaquera, sentado junto a la mujer que había hablando antes.

―Correcto, en la barra ―Dientes Prominentes marcaba las demandas con sus largos dedos -yerrrrrggghhh- en forma de telarañas―. Y si una oveja se pone difícil, o un humano que entre por casualidad, queremos poder divertirnos un poco.

―Matarlos ―aclaré.

―Cierto. También queremos un seguro dental.

―¿De verdad? ―jadeé.

―No ―Sonrió, una imagen absolutamente desagradable―. Eso último era una broma.

―Todo este asunto es una broma. Tíos de verdad estáis tontos si creéis que voy a permitir algo de eso. Por si os perdisteis el memorándum, somos, desde que Nostro mordió el polvo, una nación más amigable de vampiros.

―Tú nos arrancarías los colmillos ―exclamó él.

―¡Haría que os comportarais decentemente! ―Estábamos nariz con nariz―. ¿Qué pasa con vosotros, tíos? ¿Estáis muertos así que tenéis que ser unos capullos?

―No tenemos que serlo ―admitió la mujer del bar―. Solo nos gusta serlo. No puedes cambiar cientos de años de evolución mística.

―Claro que puedo. Esa majadería de "lo hacemos porque podemos" no va conmigo. Ahora: en cuanto a lo de estar en huelga, no estáis en huelga, estáis despedidos. Puedo conseguir a alguien que lleve este lugar. ¿No os gustan las condiciones de trabajo? Jodeos y moríos. De nuevo.

―Esta es tu última oportunidad de cambiar de idea ―dijo el Chico Vaquero. Como si fuera a asustarme alguien que vestía una imitación de Tommy Hilfiger.

―No ―dije― es la vuestra.

―No nos estás dejando mucho espacio para respirar ―dijo una nueva voz. Para ser un lugar prácticamente desierto, de repente había un montón de vampiros de mierda.

―Afortunadamente ―dijo Klaus― no necesitamos ninguna.

Otro vampiro llegó desde atrás, arrastrando... uh... oh... a Mina. Tenía un mechón de su perfecto pelo rubio en el puño, justo junto al cráneo, y ella tenía ambas manos en la de él y se tambaleaba, intentando no tropezar.

―Sorpresa ―me dijo, intentando sonreír.

**Bueno esto se pone interesante, que pasara ahora? Jajaja estamos en los capítulos finales del libro, creo que serán dos mas y listo.**


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Como saben ya, esta historia no me pertenece, es un libro de Mary Janice Davidson del mismo nombre y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capítulo Siete**

―¡Tramposos! ―grité.

―Nos alegramos mucho al conocer a tu hermana.

―Apuesto a que si, menudos tramposos.

―Darien canceló nuestra reunión ―dijo ella― y tenía la noche libre, así que se me ocurrió pasar a verte.

―Bueno, la próxima vez, llama antes.

―Ya lo he captado ―dijo ella.

―Fue casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto ―dijo Capullo―. Es tan raro encontrar a un vampiro con parientes vivos. Y tener a uno que viene a caer en nuestras manos...

―¡Vale! Raro ¿Tíos, no creéis que es raro? Quiero decir, mirad lo joven que es. No es mi tatara-tatara-abuela, es mi hermanita. ¿Eso no os dice algo de mí? ¿Cómo que quizás no deberíais meteros conmigo?

―Me imagino que no les gustan sus condiciones de trabajo ―dijo Mina servicial, todavía aferrando la mano del vampiro―. Pero esto parece un poco extremo.

―Quizás tu madre podría ayudarnos a salir de esta ―dije, después esperé. Todos esperamos. Mina parecía asombrada... o quizás estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, no podría decirlo―. Ya sabes, tu madre podría aparecer y, ya sabes, echarnos una mano.

Nada. ¡Humph! Típico. El diablo: nunca está cuando la necesitas.

―Mira, no queréis hacer esto. ―dije a Klaus y a la vaca de la barra y a Tommy Hilfiger―. En realidad no.

―Creo que tiene razón ―dijo Mina, prácticamente de puntillas―. Creo que deberíais intentar negociar primero. Creo que el secuestro... debería ser una segunda opción. Quizás la tercera.

El vampiro tiró de su cabeza, y ella gritó.

Me froté los ojos. Tenía que admitirlo, no había previsto esto.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si les mentía y les decía que podrían tener sus ovejas y sus homicidios y su Jueves matar-para-librarse-de-alguien, sacar a Mina de peligro, y después me echaba atrás? ¿Una reina podía retractarse de su palabra? Los demás vampiros me podrían perder el respeto... bueno, más respeto.

―Antes de seguir con esto, solo quiero aclarar algo: ¿Tíos, que creéis que les pasó a Nostro y Mimet?

―El rey te ayudó.

―Vale. Y, sólo para que quede claro, ¿veis al rey por aquí ahora mismo?

Klaus dudó.

―No.

―Mejor dejo a uno de vosotros con vida. Me estoy empezando a cansar de esta mierda de "Sinclair la ayudó". Si uno de vosotros extiende la noticia, realmente me será útil.

―¡Ouch! Eso duele de veras ―dijo Mina al vampiro que le sujetaba el pelo― ¿Te importaría soltar?

―Cállate, oveja.

―¿Estás particularmente apegada a este hombre? ―me preguntó Mina.

―Ni siquiera le conozco.

―Oh, vale. Realmente, realmente espero que esto no te dé la impresión equivocada.

―¿Qu... ―hasta ahí llegué antes de que un haz de luz dorada rojiza saliera disparada del estómago del vampiro, y este se evaporara. O volatilizara. O algo... ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, de rápido que fue.

Grité. No muy monárquicamente, es cierto. Pero no puede evitarlo. Veréis, en la vida real, los vampiros no desaparecen cuando les matan. No se derrumban en una dramática pila de polvo o estallan en llamas, abruptamente por la exposición directa a la luz. Ni siquiera mueren cuando les atizas en el intestino.

Insertas una estaca en sus pechos y/o les cortas la cabeza, y mueren para siempre. No vuelven. Bueno, yo lo había hecho una vez, pero ese había sido un caso especial.

Pero aparte de los casos de luz solar había siempre un cuerpo, sin importar lo que hicieras.

Mina estaba de pie por sí misma, arreglándose el pelo con la mano derecha y sujetando una... supongo que era una especie de espada... en la izquierda. ¡Pruebas! ¡Pruebas de que era un engendro infernal!... ¡era zurda!

―Lo siento ―dijo―. Pero no podía soportar sus manos sobre mí otro segundo. Arrrgghhh.

―¿Qué es eso? ―jadeé.

Ella miró la espada color fuego. Esta brillaba con tanto calor, que era en realidad un poco difícil de mirar.

―Oh, esto ―preguntó, como si estuviera preguntándole por un nuevo brazalete―. Bueno. Puedo forjar armas de fuego infernal.

―¿Y puedes matar gente con eso?

―Gente no ―dijo servicialmente―. Me encantará informarte luego.

―Esto... ah... esto cambia... no cambia nada. ―dijo Klaus, que parecía estar intentando no vomitar. Yo conocía la sensación―. Todavía... todavía... ah... tenemos demandas... demandas...

―Tienes que atenerte a eso ―dijo Tommy Hilfiger―. No puedes llevarnos a todos a arrggghhh! ―dijo "arrgghh" porque, rápida como el pensamiento, la espada de Mina había pasado a ser una ballesta, y disparó a Tommy desde el otro lado de la habitación. Este se desvaneció en un soplo de luz, justo como el otro.

Mina bajó la ballesta a su costado y adoptó una actitud modesta. Lo que realmente chocaba. Era tan guapa, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas. Con un arma de destrucción masiva de vampiros.

―¡Ja... ja! ―cacareé―. ¿Qué te parece eso, Klaus el ratón? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Espera un minuto ―Me volví hacia Mina― ¿Tú sabías que éramos todos vampiros?

―Claro.

―¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

―Estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras a mí. ―Dijo ella, teniendo la cara de parecer ofendida.

―¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

―Algunas veces solo... sé cosas. Supongo que me viene de mi madre. ―Parecía disgustada, como si tener algo en común con su madre fuera una idea asquerosa.

―Tu madre.

Más repulsión.

―El diablo.

―Lo sabes. Tu madre. Es el diablo.

―¿Su madre es el diablo? ―preguntó la dama del bar con voz apagada.

―¿Y me dejaste llevarte a la fiesta prenatal de Setsuna y no dijiste nada? ¿Y le llevaste un regalo? ¿Y tomaste dos trozos de pastel de zanahoria? ¿Y charlaste con ella? ―Estaba intentado decidir qué me molestaba más: otra encerrona vampiro o que Mina mantuviera la boca cerrada todo este tiempo.

―Bueno, tú nunca me dijiste que eras la reina de los vampiros ―dijo ella encendida.

―¡Eso es algo totalmente diferente! ―lloriqueé yo.

―Quería la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que me llevó durante nueve meses.

―Y después te dejó tirada en un hospital.

―Sí, pero cuando comparas eso con, ya sabes, ser Satán, no parece tan malo. De hecho, es categóricamente amigable.

Ese tanto era suyo.

―¿Mina, no sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Tu madre es Satán!

―Por supuesto que sé lo que significa. Por otro lado, no creo que tus padres definan quién eres ―razonó.

Abrí la boca para gritar algo más, solo para ver cómo me cortaban.

―Perdonad ―dijo Klaus, que parecía resentido―. Pero tenemos otro asunto que atender ahora mismo.

―No es más interesante que esto, colega ―dije―. Vampiros engañosos tramando algo no es nada nuevo.

―Es demasiado peligrosa ―dijo la mujer del bar― para que viva otros cinco minutos.

―¿De cuál de nosotras está hablando?

―¿Importa? ―preguntó Mina.

Klaus dijo algo rápido en francés... creo que era francés. La puerta de atrás se abrió, y también la delantera, y toda clase de camareras, barmans y gorilas empezaron a entrar a raudales. Estaban todos pálidos, nerviosos y enfadados.

―Hasta donde yo veo el plan, no es el peor que he visto nunca ―dijo Mina―. Pero moriréis si todos intentáis saltar sobre nosotras a la vez.

―¿Cogiste lo que dijo?

―Oh, soy realmente buena con los idiomas.

―¿Con cuales? ―pregunté curiosa.

―Con todos ellos.

Por supuesto.

―Mirad, ella tiene razón. ¿No podemos sentarnos y discutir esto como gente muerta civilizada y engendros infernales?

―Por favor no me llames así.

―¡Lo siento! Pero por favor no me dispares ni me atravieses.

Mina pareció bastante devastada.

―Yo no haría eso, Serena.

―Lo siento de nuevo.

―No puedes... ―dijo Klaus, y luego se abalanzó sobre mí. ¡Aja! El viejo truco de la apariencia plácida en la cara y hablar normalmente para luego saltar sobre ellos. Desafortunadamente, funcionó totalmente, me dio de lleno, y nos derrumbamos desgarbadamente hacia atrás, golpeando una mesa. Varios vampiros, lamenté verlo, saltaron sobre nosotros para ayudar.

―¡Nada... es... más... importante... que... esto! ―gritaba Klaus, enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe de mi cabeza contra el suelo. Era bastante fácil para él porque tenía ambas manos alrededor de mi garganta. El tipo era rápido y fuerte; tenía una garra como la de una anaconda furiosa.

―Au contraire ―gorgojeé, y después no pude decir nada más en absoluto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, estrangular a una chica muerta? Eso no podía hacerme daño realmente; era más que nada molesto. Debía ser bastante irritante, creo.

Estaba hundiendo mis dedos en sus manos para apalancarlas, pero su garra no se aflojaba, y la carne solo se pelaba en tiras. La muerte surgió amenazadoramente -otra vez- y me quedé grogui. Era la peor semana de mi vida. Otra vez.

―¡Así no! ―Un vampiro al que no conocía estaba gritando al oído de Klaus―. ¡No podemos atacar a la reina! ¡Estábamos todos de acuerdo en no atacar a la reina!

Si, quise gritar, pero no podía decir ni una palabra. Solo dejé escapar un pitido en asentimiento mientras le arañaba las manos una vez más.

―Ella no es la reina ―murmuraba él y lanzó hacia atrás uno de sus codos, directamente a la garganta de Vampiro Cuerdo y Solicito. Eso no pareció herir al tipo, pero le echó atrás. Mejor aún, provocó que la garra de Klaus se aflojara. Me las arreglé para poner las manos entre las de él y empujé y pateé al mismo tiempo. No se apartó de mí, pero su apretón se aflojó bastante.

―En momentos como este es cuando me gusta decir una oración ―dije, todavía pateando y arañando a todo lo que se me ponía por delante, intentando salir de debajo de él. ¡Esto era otra vez el Baile de Bienvenida!― El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta. También, Dios es grande, Dios es bueno, agradezcámosle esta comida. También, Jesús me ama y eso lo sé, porque la Biblia me lo dijo―. Ya que Klaus estaba ahora gritando y aferrándose los oídos, cuando le volví a patear, finalmente salió volando lejos de mí. Me alcé sobre mis codos y terminé triunfantemente―. ¡Y Dios bendiga este desorden!

Tenía más versículos frescos de la Biblia, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Vampiro Cuerdo y Solícito había corrido ya a abrir la puerta y gesticulaba frenéticamente para que los demás le siguieran. Algunos lo hicieron... ya me preocuparía después por ellos... pero un número inquietante se quedó. Incluyendo a Klaus, que estaba surgiendo de detrás de la barra, con la cara retorcida de odio y miedo, y las manos todavía colocadas sobre los oídos.

Mina estaba tosiendo un poco y ondeando la mano delante de su cara, y vi que media docena o así de vampiros que habían estado a su alrededor ahora... habían desaparecido. Vaporizados. Todos menos el último. La ballesta de Mina era de nuevo una espada, y bloqueó un puño con su antebrazo, después golpeó a la mujer -antiguamente "la mujer de la barra"- justo en el pecho. Bye-bye, parroquiana molesta.

―¡Ah ja! ―Cacareé, señalando―. ¿Y qué hay de eso? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿No os figurabais que era el engen... quiero decir, la hija del diablo cuando la agarrasteis, verdad? ―Otro vampiro me tenía cogida por el pelo y tiraba de mí hacia atrás, pero no me importaba―. ¿Verdad? ―Prácticamente deliraba de triunfo.

―Serena... ―hasta donde puede ver a mi maravillosa, supe talentosa y demasiado guay hermana antes de que tuviera de nuevo las manos llenas, noté que además de las armas patea traseros de fuego infernal, era buena en la lucha mano a mano. En algún momento de los últimos años mientras estaba terminando la escuela dominical y haciendo de voluntaria en los mercadillos de la iglesia, había conseguido un cinturón negro o dos por el camino. Ahora si consiguiera hacer que se pusiera alguna ropa decente...

―No te preocupes por mí ―grité, aunque mi cráneo latía como un diente podrido―. ¡Todo está bajo contr... ayyyyy!

―Cállate, puta ―gruñó alguien.

―Oh, cállate tú ―exclamé en respuesta―. ¿Tienes idea de con qué frecuencia me pasa esto? Es casi aburrido. ―Y aterrador. Pero principalmente aburrido.

Dos más... no es que quedaran muchos, gracias a Mina y la cobardía... se abalanzaron directamente sobre mí, y oí el sonido amenazador de la pata de una silla siendo arrancada. El otro me tenía firmemente agarrada, su brazo me cruzaba la garganta, su otra mano todavía estaba en mi pelo. Sujetándome agradable y tranquilamente. ¡Bueno, menuda broma para ellos! Las estacas en el pecho no funcionaban conmigo. Por supuesto, iba a doler como el infierno, y arruinarme la camisa, y si decidían ponerse a ello al 110 por ciento y cortarme la cabeza después, eso podría plantear dificultades. Podía comprarme una camisa nueva, pero era del tipo de las que necesitaban la cabeza que tenía.

Abrí la boca para torturarle con más salmos, cuando Mina se acercó al de la derecha... puñalada, ¡poof! Fue asombroso. Nunca podría describir lo guay que fue, ni en un millón de páginas. Parecía un ángel vengador con su pelo brillante y sus modestos bangs, su ropa indescriptible, y la espada que realmente hacía daño mirar, sujeta tan cómodamente en su puño.

El vampiro de la izquierda de repente salió de la vista, y se oyó un crujido repugnante cuando golpeó la pared. Cortesía de... casi jadeé... Darien Chiba Sinclair. Había llegado salido de ninguna parte... probablemente abriéndose paso a empujones entre el flujo de vampiros frenéticos por salir... y simplemente había agarrado al más cercano y le había empujado. El vampiro golpeó la pared y después el suelo, y puede ver que toda su cara había sido aplastada hacia adentro por el golpe contra el cemento armado. La peor parte era, que eso no le había matado. Se movía por el suelo como un escarabajo atontado, intentando volver a poner en su sitio su nariz.

―¡Oh, arrrghhh! ―grité.

―Guau ―Mina abrió los ojos de par en par.

―Aparta tus manos de ella ―dijo Sinclair al tipo que estaba detrás de mí― o escribirán libros sobre lo que te haré.

El vampiro me soltó tan rápido, que me arrancó un mechón de pelo. Chillé y me sacudí para liberarme de él.

De repente, por sorpresa, estábamos solo nosotros tres en el Scratch... dos vampiros había recogido al tipo que necesitaba una cara nueva, y se habían escurrido.

Oh, esperad... cuatro. Klaus estaba en la esquina, mostrando los dientes como uno de esos perritos rabiosos que amenazaban a todo el mundo desde el cartero al preescolar.

Sinclair se volvió hacia él, pero yo alcé una mano.

―Alto, alto, buen hombre. Yo me ocuparé de esto. Me atacó a mí, ¿verdad? Y formó un sindicato en mi club ¿no?

―Qué vergüenza ―añadió Mina.

―Cállate, puta del diablo― escupió Klaus.

―¡No las llames así! ―dije, sorprendida―. Es lo más lejano a una puta del mundo entero. Solo estás rabioso porque tu muerte es inminente.

Me gruñó. Habría sido más terrorífico si Sinclair no hubiera estaba justo junto a mi codo.

―Esto no ha terminado aún, Serena.

―Excelente―. dije―. También habría aceptado "No has visto lo último de mí" o "Te arrepentirás de esto" ―Entonces recogí la pata descartada de la silla y se la metí en el pecho -Cualquiera pensaría, ya que era un bar vampiro, que serían sillas de metal-. Sayonara, Dientes Prominentes.

Al contrario que los métodos mortíferos más dramáticos de Mina, solo se derrumbó, lo que metió la estaca más aún en el cuerpo -ugh- y después se quedó allí tendido como un gran bicho viejo muerto.

Ahora que todo había acabado, sentía varios impulsos. Cedí a uno de ellos y me precipité hasta Mina y la abracé.

―¡Guau, Mina, eres asombrosa! Siento mucho haberte metido en este lío, ¡pero guau! ¿Cómo eres tan guay?

―Espero que no creas que soy una mala persona ―explicó―. Normalmente la violencia no es la respuesta. Pero no parecían dispuestos a atener a razones, y no quería que te hicieran daño.

―¿No querías que me hicieran daño? ¡Mina, eres asombrosa? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lo convertías en una espada a veces y una ballesta otras? ¿Puedes hacer algo más? ¿Te la dio tu madre?

Se rió y retorció la espada en un pequeño círculo haciendo que la empuñadora encajara en su palma y no en su puño, después se la enfundó en la cadera derecha... excepto que no llevaba vaina. La espada simplemente desapareció. Excepto que yo tenía la clara impresión de que todavía estaba allí.

Esperando.

Me volví hacia Sinclair.

―¡Y tú! No es que no me alegrara de verte, pero...

―¡Serenity! ―Me sobresalté y casi me alejé acobardada de él; nunca le había visto tan furioso. Sus ojos azules oscuros eran rajas, e incluso su pelo parecía furioso... era un desastre y contuve la urgencia de peinarlo con mis dedos. Su camisa blanca estaba abierta en la garganta, e iba sin calcetines y sin abrigo. Había venido con prisas―. ¿En qué estabas pensando, instigando una reyerta con dos docenas de vampiros?

―No empieces ―dije, sorprendida. Me estaba sujetando por los hombros, y sus dedos realmente me mordían―. ¡Les dije que no podían matar gente, y entonces se pusieron en huelga! La cual no fue ni pacífica ni silenciosa, por cierto.

―Pudieron matarte ―dijo entre dientes apretados―. Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer tal cosa.

―¡Pero yo no hice nadddddddda! ―Tiró de mí hasta él y me plantó uno grande, cortando efectivamente mi protesta. Estaba tan sorprendida de que me besara... tan sorprendida de que se hubiera vuelto tan loco... que solo que quedé ahí de pie un momento y lo acepté. Entonces me las arreglé para apartarme... o al menos aparté los labios. Mi cabeza estaba arqueada hacia atrás como la de una serpiente, aunque nuestros pechos se tocaban.

―Espera, espera, espera. Realmente me alegro de verte. Pero estoy confusa.

Me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

― Vaya, el universo recobra el equilibrio.

―Me importa un rábano el universo. ―Cedí al impulso, me las arreglé para liberar un brazo, y le peiné el pelo―. Creía que te estabas acercando a Mina.

―Me he estado encontrando con ella ―replicó él, con aspecto confuso.

―Vale, pero yo creí... ya sabes, después de lo que ocurrió, después de que te acostaras conmigo...

―Dos veces ―añadió. Podía ver que estaba intentando no reír―. Después de que me violaras dos veces y media.

―Um, si. Creí que ya no te gustaba.

Parecía atónito.

―¿Que no me gustas?

―Y entonces Mina... ella es tan guapa y sus pechos están tan erguidos.

―Gracias ―gritó Mina desde detrás de la barra, donde se estaba preparando a sí misma un Shirley Temple.

―Y estabas tan serio conmigo...

―Fui un poco frío ―admitió, su apretón se aflojó. No me soltó completamente, noté.

―¿Un poco?

―Me dolió que solo hicieras el amor conmigo porque te habías vuelto loca.

―No puedo oír nada de esto ―anunció Mina, dejando caer una cereza en su bebida―. Seguid como si yo no estuviera aquí.

Lo hicimos.

―Lo siento. Pero no querría que pensaras que solo quiero acostarme contigo cuando estoy loca.

―No lo hago. Me mantuve firme en el convencimiento de que estabas motivada por más que el impulso de hacer daño. Y, en realidad, nunca podría dejarte. Ciertamente no después de que fueras vulnerable al Libro. Pensé que era raro que la hija del diablo apareciera... fue demasiado fácil... justo después de que leyeras el Libro. No me gustan las coincidencias. Así que decidí averiguar tanto de ella como pudiera.

―¿Así que era como... como una reunión de negocios? ―Estaba empezando a quedarme más muda que de costumbre. Me estaba mirando tan ansiosamente, y todavía no me soltaba. Quizás porque no le había preguntado―. ¿No estabas interesado en ella como, como, cita?

―Yo no podría estar con él ―dijo Mina, tan sorprendida que realmente bajó su bebida con un golpe y un derramamiento―. ¡Es un vampiro!

―Y yo no podría estar con ella ―dijo él― porque ella no eres tú. Oh, y para tu información, cariño― añadió suavemente para Mina, mirando hacia ella― una vez vas con un no-muerto, nunca vuelves atrás.

―¡Agh! Y Serena. No puedo creer que pensaras que intentaba robarte a tu novio ―dijo con reproche.

―Consorte ―corrigió Sinclair.

―Lo siento. A los dos. Lo siento. Supongo que salté a sacar algunas conclusiones estúpidas. ―Le abracé―. ¡Nunca me he alegrado tanto de estar equivocada! Y con toda la práctica que he tenido, pensarías...

Se echó atrás y me miró.

―Serenity, incluso si no te adorara, eres mi reina. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi en la cripta.

―Eso es tan romántico ―suspiró Mina, alzando su vaso.

―Sinclair... Darien... ―¿Por qué los momentos más significativos de mi vida ocurrían ante testigos? ―Yo... te adoro también. Bueno, no sé si te adoro. Esa no es en realidad la palabra que utilizaría. Pero yo... yo... ―Me las arreglé para escupirlo. ¡Dios, que difícil era!― Te amo.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dijo él, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

―¿Qué? ¿Finalmente te confieso mis sentimientos más profundos y personales y tú sales con "sí, ya tenía ese memorándum"? ¡Por esto, por esto me vuelves loca! ¡Por esto es tan duro contarte las cosas! Lo retiro.

―No puedes retirarlo ―dijo con aire satisfecho.

―¡Lo hago, lo retiro! ¡Y no te atrevas a besarme de nuevo! ―grité cuando se inclinó hacia adelante―. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto y arrogante todo el tiempo?

―Porque contigo a mi lado, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Me calmé un poco. Todavía actuaba como si fuera muy superior, pero eso era algo así como dulce. De una forma aterradora y esclavizante.

―Bueno... bueno, supongo que no lo retiro. No del todo.

―Por supuesto que no.

Casi gruñí.

―Supongo que realmente te amo.

―Y yo, queridísima Serenity. Te aprecio, mi amor, mi amada.

Vale, ahora ya estaba aplacada.

―Bueno. Vale.

―¿Dónde están las malditas servilletas? ―sollozó Mina desde la barra.

Él extendió la mano y me colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

―Llevas mi colgante.

Toqué el pequeño zapato de platino que me había dado al volver de Europa... ¿lo tenía hacía solo unos días?

―Bueno, sí, lo quería esta noche... para que me diera suerte, ¿sabes?

Sonrió.

―¿Estabas realmente celosa? ¿Creías que estaba cortejando a Mina?

―Quizás un poco. No estás sonriendo, ¿verdad?

―No, no ―Ahogó una risa disimulada―. Lamento haberte dado causa para dudar.

―Oh, como si no hubieras notado que es fantásticamente hermosa ―me quejé.

―No es tú ―replicó simplemente, lo que fue halagador, pero elusivo por su parte.

―Darien... tengo una duda... ―busqué a tientas las palabras. Esta era mi oportunidad. Quizás la única que tendría. Él era un todopoderoso rey vampiro, pero no era telépata―. Me sentiría más... unida... a ti, quiero decir... si... si tú y yo... si nos casáramos.

―Pero estamos casados ―dijo asombrado.

―No casados por el Libro de la Muerte. Realmente casados, con un sacerdote... bueno, un juez... y mi madre allí y pastel y himnos... canciones... y un anillo y baile.

―Oh ―Parecía algo así como horrorizado―. Bueno. Ah, ya veo.

―¿Lo ves? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Es una de las cosas de las que me quejo constantemente.

―Pregunta formulada, pregunta contestada.

Me salté ese paso.

―Mira, sé que probablemente esto sea anticuado, pero fui más o menos empujada a todo este asunto de los consortes. Y no sé mucho de ti; no tenemos relación una profunda y significativa.

―En honor a la verdad, creo que esto es tan culpa tuya como suya ―dijo Mina, chupando sus aceitunas. Cuando ambos la miramos dijo―. Lo siento. Pero esa es la impresión que me da.

―De cualquier forma. Una boda auténtica sería... realmente me encantaría.

―Pero ya estamos casados. ―Sinclair parecer estar teniendo auténticos problemas para captar la esencia del problema.

―Pero yo no lo siento así.

―¿Y una auténtica... ―Las comisuras de su boca se combaron, como si estuviera contemplando una boñiga fresca de perro en vez de el casarse―... boda... te ayudaría a sentirlo?

―Absolutamente.

Sinclair estrechó mis manos.

―Eres tan inmadura ―dijo, mirándome profundamente a los ojos―, que me quitas el aliento.

Aparté de un tirón las manos de su garra.

―Aw, cállate. Y ni siquiera necesitas respirar. ¿Sí o no, colega?

Suspiró.

―Si

Estaba sorprendida.

―¿De verdad? ¿Sí? ¿Lo harás?

―Por supuesto. Solo tenías que pedirlo.

―¿Sólo tenía que pedirlo? Mira, esto es parte del problema. Tú...

―Serenity, querida. Cállate ―Entonces me besó otra vez.

**OHHHH que lindo, osea, hay boda? Jajaja yo ni idea, todavía no leo ese libro.**


	9. Capítulo Final

**Capitulo Ocho**

―¡Vas a casarte! ―La mandíbula de Taiki colgaba. Estábamos sentados en la cocina tomando chocolate caliente y tostadas. Rei estaba sentada al otro lado de Taiki, y Beru y Sinclair estaban sentados a mi derecha. Casi suspiré de placer; las cosas finalmente volvían a la normalidad―. ¿Una boda? ¿Una boda vampiro?

―Sigue diciéndolo pareces un loro chiflado.

―Será mejor que sea una ceremonia a medianoche ―me la devolvió.

―Sí, supongo. Eso estaría bien. Podríamos hacer un tema como un jardín de rosas a medianoche, con montones de flores rojas y blancas por todas partes... ― ¿Eso había sido un estremecimiento de Sinclair?

Estaba estudiando las páginas financieras y no parecía estar prestando atención, pero yo sabía endemoniadamente bien que estaba escuchando cada palabra. Entrecerré los ojos y empecé a decir algo pero me vi frustrada por Beru.

―¿Cuándo es la fecha?

―No lo hemos decidido aún. Había pensado en Pascua, pero eso... uh, bueno, quizás el próximo otoño.

―Otoño está bien ―dijo Rei―. Necesitaremos tiempo para planearlo todo. ―¡Eso era un estremecimiento! Antes de que pudiera actuar, ella continuó―. Pero vais a seguir viviendo aquí, ¿verdad? Hay mucho espacio.

―Por supuesto ―dijo ausentemente Sinclair, girando la página―. Este es nuestro cuartel general. No veo razón para dejarlo. Aunque -añadió con una mirada astuta- podrías olvidar el alquiler como regalo de bodas.

―Olvídalo ―Rei miró mi tobillera y sonrió―. Bueno, quizás por un mes.

―¿Podemos volver a la muerte, la traición y todo eso? ―interrumpió Taiki. Estaba tan atento, que dejó caer su tostada en su té. Oh, espera. Así es como se la comía. Estremecimiento―. ¿Así que los trabajadores del Scratch se volvieron contra ti? ¿Y tú y la Señorita Santurrona los matasteis?

―No la llames así. Y si, a la mayor parte de ellos ―aclaré―. Algunos consiguieron escapar antes de que la cosa se pusiera buena.

―Son como ratas en ese aspecto. ―Rei vio la mirada que Beru le estaba dedicando y añadió a la defensiva―. Vamos. Saltan sobre ella cuando creyeron que podrían salirse con la suya, y luego se quejan cuando sale mal. No es la primera vez, eso seguro. Sé que no te estás haciendo la ofendida en nombre de toda la clase vampiro.

―No ―admitió.

―Se tomarán medidas ―dijo Sinclair, todavía sin levantar la vista del periódico. Qué irritante hábito. Tendría que trabajar en eso después de la boda.

―Ciertamente ―dijo Beru―. Con todo el respeto, Majestad, desearía que hubieras dicho algo al salir. No deberías haber ido allí sola. Es mi deber enfrentarme al peligro.

―¿De cuál de ellos estás hablando? ―preguntó Taiki.

Yo solté una risita pero me puse seria cuando Darien aclaró.

―No hubo tiempo ―dijo simplemente.

―¿Cómo supiste adónde iba? ―pregunté―. Me lo he estado preguntando durante horas.

Rei tosió.

―Yo podía haberle llevado el cuento.

―Esa es una forma de decirlo ―dijo él, con aspecto huraño―. No me apresuré hasta allí para salvarte. Me apresuré allí para... ―Miró al grupo. Todos estaban pendientes de cada una de sus palabras. Pero bueno, él tenía esa clase de efecto en la gente―. Eso es un... una cuestión privada... entre Serenity y yo. En pocas palabras, estaba enfadado por encontrar a la reina de nuevo en problemas.

―Una vez más, tío. No. Fue. Culpa. Mía.

―Siempre. Dices. Eso.

―Bueno, tal vez después de la boda los demás vampiros te respeten más. ―Taiki vio las miradas gélidas y añadió―. Bueno, seguramente no podrán respetarla menos.

Ya que yo había pensado exactamente lo mismo antes, no estaba en posición de quejarme. De eso. En vez de ello dije,

―Creo que lo más asombroso...

―Aparte de planear un apetitoso menú para gente que no come, ―murmuró Sinclair.

―... fue lo genial que estuvo Mina. Tíos. No os lo habrías creído. Mataba vampiros a diestra y siniestra. ¡Fue de lo más guay! ―Cuando Sinclair y Beru intercambiaron una mirada, aclaré― Vampiros malos. No habría sido tan guay si hubiera estado matando a agradables y gentiles huérfanos vampiros.

―¿Con una espada hecha de luz? ―preguntó Beru.

―Uh, fuego infernal, creo. Si nos ponemos técnicos. Y a veces era una ballesta. Y aparecía y desaparecía a su voluntad.

―Eso tiene sentido ―dijo Taiki. No podría decir si estaba bromeando.

―Pero si es muy agradable ―dijo Rei―. No la he conocido aún, pero por todo lo que contáis Darien y tú, sobre lo agradable que es.

―Si ―dijo Beru― y eso es muy interesante, ¿verdad? ¿Creéis que está fingiendo?

―No ―dijimos Sinclair y yo al unísono.

―Hmmm.

Sinclair dejó el periódico, recogió una pluma y garabateó más de ese idioma en el margen. Al menos no era una nota de odio. Estaba bastante segura de ello. Nunca había notado que lo escribía todo en latín o lo que quiera que fuera.

―Sugiero que lleguemos a conocerla mejor, y no sólo porque sea de la familia ―Me miró―. Será de la familia. Después de la boda. La... maravillosa, maravillosa boda...

―Ceno con Mina mañana ―dije―. Creo que le debo un cacao como mínimo. Puedo preguntarle algunas cosas. Pero parece bastante reservada.

Taiki resopló.

―Apuesto a que sí.

Hice un alto afuera de la habitación de Sinclair. El sol saldría pronto, y solo pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior -por no mencionar el haberlos vivido- me dejaba agotada. ¿Y ahora qué? Le había dicho a Sinclair la verdad… me la dije a mí misma. Yo sabía que él compartía mis sentimientos. Estábamos comprometidos. Vivíamos juntos. Estábamos aparentemente enamorados. Entonces, ¿compartíamos dormitorio? ¿Esperábamos hasta la noche de bodas?

Dejando a un lado mi impía lujuria por el delicioso lado malvado de Sinclair, deseaba compartir cama con él. Quería compensarle por haberle utilizado antes. Deseaba escuchar su voz profunda en la oscuridad. Y en mi cabeza.

Por otro lado, después de lo que le había hecho, ¿qué derecho tenía a esperar que literalmente nos besáramos y reconciliáramos? Si nuestra situación fuera a la inversa, yo estaría resentida por lo menos un año. Tal vez debiera darle algo de tiempo.

Por el otro lado, él había acudido al Scratch específicamente a… ¿qué? A pesar de todo, me había salvado una vez más el trasero. Tal vez sería tonto salir ahora con "puedes tener el espacio que quieras, tipo duro"

Oh, chico, estaba agotada. Jodida. Me preocuparía por ello mañana por la noche

Me di la vuelta y recorrí cansadamente desde el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Una cosa... bueno otra cosa... de la que preocuparme; yo ocupaba el dormitorio principal, lo que en un sitio como este quería decir algo. Después de que nos casáramos, Sinclair probablemente quisiera compartir la habitación conmigo. Eso podría ser un problema; el era tan melindroso con sus trajes como lo era yo con mis zapatos. Había espacio en mi corazón para Sinclair, ¿pero lo habría en mi armario?

Abrí mi puerta y me quedé boquiabierta. Sinclair estaba en mi cama, sin camisa -¡al menos!-, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la cintura, estudiando un montón de libros polvorientos. Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

–Oh, ahí estas. ¿Lista para irte a la cama?

Me sujete al pomo. Oh, el pomo de la puerta.

―¿No crees que esto es un poco presuntuoso?

―No.

―¡Yo me estaba debatiendo frente a tu puerta y decidiendo darte algo de espacio!

―Que dulce. Ahora desnúdate por favor.

Resoplé, dividida entre la irritación, la excitación y la simple y vieja felicidad. Una cosa acerca de Darien Sinclair: no vacilaba.

―De acuerdo ―le dije cerrando la puerta―. Pero no pienses que será así de fácil todas las noches.

―Cuento con ello, en realidad. ¿Sabes que eres la única mujer que me ha rechazado nunca?

―Eso no es una sorpresa, eres realmente un fastidio.

―Beru propuso la misma teoría, ―dijo pensativamente―. Pero la descarte.

Me quité la blusa por la cabeza, forceje con mis vaqueros, después me quite el sujetador y los panties. Empujé unos pocos libros apestosos fuera de mi camino, ignorando sus muecas, y me sumergí bajo las mantas.

―¿Calcetines sushi?

―¿Qué pasa contigo y la cocina japonesa? No te gustan mis pijamas sushi, no te gustan mis calcetines…

El sonrió con suficiencia.

―Es posible que estén arruinando el ambiente.

―Oye, aquí hace frío.

―¿Si yo te caliento, ―dijo, apretándome contra su pecho―, te los quitaras?

―Hecho, ―dije y abrí la boca contra la suya. Sus manos rodearon mi torso y después se movieron hacia arriba, y eso estuvo muy bien. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado entre nosotros, este momento parecía perfecto.

Deslicé el brazo hacia abajo y le sentí llenar mi mano, ya duro, solo tuve un segundo para preguntarme... ¿cómo hacían los vampiros para tener una erección? Luego lo olvidé cuando sus manos me acunaron el trasero y me empujaron más cerca, tan cerca que ni siquiera una hoja de papel cebolla podría deslizarse entre nosotros. Dejó de besarme y presionó sus labios contra el hueco mi garganta.

_Oh Serena, Serena, al fin, al fin._

Casi suspire de alivio. ¡Podía escucharle de nuevo en mi cabeza! Definitivamente ya no era malvada. No es que eso me hubiera preocupado demasiado, pero había echado de menos esta intimidad.

―Te amo ―le dije.

_Serena, oh, mi Serena. _Su apretón se estrechó y después de un largo momento murmuró contra mi cuello,

―Yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado. ―_Siempre, siempre._

―¡Puedes morderme si los dese….! ― Y entonces sus dientes me hundieron en mí, su lengua presionaba firmemente contra mi garganta, y nos estremecimos juntos. Solo cuando Darien me mordía podía sentir que todo era maravilloso. Solo con Darien no me importaba estar muerta. De hecho, estar con Darien era lo opuesto a estar muerta.

―Oh, Dio... ooooos, que bueno.

Dejo de beber para poder reír, me incliné y le hice cosquillas en los testículos.

–No empieces o inventaré un himno.

―Cualquier cosa menos eso, cariño. Deberías practicar más, acostumbrarte a la esencia.

―Solo me gusta hacer esto contigo. –dije, y el volvió a morderme, en el otro lado.

_Y a mí contigo, eres dulce, eres como el vino, eres… todo._

―Ummm. ―Yo estaba temblando como si tuviera fiebre, Dios, le deseaba tanto―. Entra en mí ahora. He esperado demasiado. Y no empieces con que fue por mi propia culpa.

Se rió de nuevo y entro en mí; envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y le sentí deslizarse todo el camino hasta casa. Y Oh, era dulce, era como el vino, era todo. Lamí su garganta y hundí mis dientes en él, si, era como el vino.

―Serenity, ―gimió, empujando con fuerza. Agarró mis muslos, separándolos para él, sujetándolos. Empujando, presionando, penetrando. Y oh, era bueno, tan bueno. _Serenity, te amo, no hay ninguna otra. Ninguna._

―Oh, cielos, ―jadeé. Eso era. Eso lo consiguió. Yo creía que mi orgasmo había terminando, pero solo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina cuando él pronunció mi nombre, cuando pensó mi nombre, puede sentir como me abría a sus manos, a su miembro, a su boca, abriéndome y recibiéndole, y fue más que bueno, fue como volver a casa.

―Escucha, ―dijo, y su voz... temblaba. Yo estaba conmocionada, incluso en lo más profundo de mi placer...Nunca le había oído así antes―. Serenity. Escúchame. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Salir corriendo así. Asustarme de nuevo. ¿Lo prometes?

Bueno, yo no había salido corriendo precisamente, solo estaba tratando de hacerme cargo de la situación, y ciertamente tampoco me proponía asustarle, pero…

―¿Lo prometes?

―Sí, si, lo prometo. No pretendía asustarte.

_Tú eres la única que puede asustarme. _

―De acuerdo, dijo, y su voz sonó normal de nuevo, gracias a Dios. Extendió la mano hacia abajo y acarició suavemente mi clítoris, y en esta ocasión cuando me estremecí, el también lo hizo.

Me llevó mucho tiempo moverme, y solo conseguí retorcerme bajo de él y agitarme como un pescado. Se quejó cuando le golpeé el hombro para lograr que me diera un poco de espacio.

―Bueno, eso fue… ―¿Orgásmico? Demasiado obvio. ¿Un terremoto? Muy cliché. ¿Fantástica y asombrosamente maravilloso? Demasiado gastado.

Tomó mi mano y me besó los nudillos.

–Sublime.

―Ah, me has leído el pensamiento.

Se rió.

―Muy cerca.

Dudé. Resultaba obvio para mí, y lo había sido desde el principio, que él no sabía que podía captar sus pensamientos cuando hacíamos el amor -cuando no era malvada-. Y nunca había podido encontrar la forma de decírselo. Él era tan controlado, tan frío y calmado, que no sabía cómo decírselo sin que se alterara o se enfadara. Demonios, era difícil explicármelo a mí misma; nunca había sido capaz de leer mentes antes, y no podía leérsela a nadie más.

Pero ahora era el momento. Las cosas nunca habían estado mejor entre nosotros, más naturales, más cómodas. De hecho, yo nunca había sido más feliz, nunca me hacia sentido más amada, más segura. Se lo diría, y el no perdería la cabeza, y todo seguiría estando bien entre nosotros.

―Buenas noches, corazón, ―me dijo, y el sol apareció en el cielo... no pude verlo, pero pude sentirlo. Y me sumergí más y más en el sueño.

Y el momento pasó.

―Entonces ―me aclaré la garganta―. ¿Qué hay de esos poderes demoníacos?

Mina engulló el último de sus pastelillos de arándanos. Estábamos en el Café Caribou en Apple Valley, devorando pastelillos -bueno, ella lo hacía- y té con leche. Después de la noche anterior, me había sentido tentada a cancelar mi cita con Mina y pasar la noche en la cama con Darien, pero ¿cuántas medio hermanas tenía? Solo una, hasta el momento.

―Serena, ¿tienes algo en mente?

―No, no. Bueno, tal vez.

Los grandes ojos azules de Mina brillaron con reproche, lo cual me habría hecho sentir peor si no hubiera tenido migajas colgando del labio inferior.

–Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Serena. Tú más que nadie.

Le ofrecí una servilleta.

―Oye, yo soy totalmente abierta acerca de mi desagradable vida secreta como vampiro.

Se rió.

―Mira, nos conocimos hace solo unos días, ¿no? Demonios, supe de ti hace solo unos días. No se me ocurría una forma de soltarte todo lo de "estoy muerta" sin espantarte. O sin hacerte pensar que había olvidado tomar mis tranquilizantes.

―Te sorprenderías de lo puede o no puede parecerme extraño.

―Oye, yo estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas? No me sorprendería en absoluto. Bueno, no mucho. Mira, hagamos un quid po ko, ¿vale?

―Creo, ―dijo amablemente―, que quieres decir un quid pro quo.

―Sí, si. Hagamos uno de esos. Yo te cuento algo raro y secreto sobre mí, y luego tú haces lo mismo.

―Um…

―Oh, vamos, ―traté de convencerla―. Somos hermanas, tenemos que llegar a conocernos la una a la otra.

Jugueteó con su vaso mientras meditaba.

–De acuerdo. Tu primero.

―De acuerdo. Um… anoche no fue la primera vez que un atajo de vampiros trato de matarme.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Gracias por compartir eso conmigo.

―Ahora es tu turno.

―Ah… cuando tenía 8 años robé un silbato de plástico de una tienda.

―¡Mina!

Se encogió.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Me sentí tan mal que al final se lo confesé a mi madre y a mi ministro. Que también era mi padre.

―Por amor de Dios, ¿Qué clase de confesión morbosa es esa? Yo hablaba de algo realmente malo, pecaminoso, malvado.

―Robar es un pecado.

Apoyé mi frente en la mesa.

―Quiero decir algo realmente malvado. No cosas de niños. Porque tengo que contarte algo, y no puedo hacerlo si no me siento un poco unida a ti.

Abrió mucho los ojos con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué no puedes?

Porque odio contar a la gente cosas íntimas sobre sí mismos.

―Porque yo… tengo que hacerlo.

―Bueno, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas simplemente? ―dijo mientras me palmeaba la cabeza―. Sácatelo del pecho, te sentirás mejor.

―Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes que tu madre es el diablo y todo eso…? ―Sus labios se tensaron, pero me lancé de cabeza―. Y sabes cómo… espera un minuto. ¿Cómo sabes que tu madre es el diablo?

―Mis padres me lo dijeron.

―¿Tu madre y el ministro? ―Intenté no mirarla boquiabierta, y fracasé.

―Si

―¿Cómo lo sabían ellos?

―Ella se lo dijo. Creo que pensó que sería gracioso. Que se desharían de mí. Y ella… el diablo… se me apareció cuando tenía 13 años. ―Note que no decía "mi madre". De hecho, sus labios estaban tan apretados, que casi habían desaparecido―. Me lo contó todo. Lo de poseer, a una... sin ofender, a una mujer de carácter débil...

―No me ofendo. Para nada.

―... y como era mi destino apoderarme del mundo y lo orgullosa que estaba de mí porque no era como todos los demás...

El vaso de leche se rompió entre sus manos. Había estado casi vacío, pero un poco se derramó sobre la mesa, y lo sequé frenéticamente. Mientras tanto, Mina se estaba enardeciendo.

―Y no está en sus manos, ¿sabes? No está en sus manos en absoluto. Es mi vida y me importa un... un comino, el destino y todo eso. ¡Eso no significa nada de todas formas! No tengo que ser malvada, no es así como me criaron. Ella no me crió, mi madre y mi padre lo hicieron, ella no puede decidir cómo voy a vivir mi vida, y así son las cosas, así son las cosas, ¡así es exactamente como son las cosas!

Esto podría haber sonado como la típica rabieta de adolescente contra sus padres, excepto porque mientras gritaba, el pelo rubio miel de Mina cambió a un rojo profundo y sus grandes ojos azules se volvieron de un verde venenoso. Yo me estaba inclinando tan lejos de ella como podía sin caerme al suelo, mientras me gritaba a la cara.

―De acuerdo, ―dije. Habría levantado las manos para aplacarla, pero si me hubiera soltado, mi culo habría terminado en el suelo del Café Caribou―. De acuerdo, Mina. Está bien. Nadie intenta obligarte a que hagas nada.

Se calmó un poco.

–Lo siento. Es solo que… ella me vuelve loca. Muy loca.

―Está bien.

―Yo no soy así.

―De acuerdo.

―No seré así.

―Está bien, Mina. ―Observé con fascinación como su pelo se aclaraba más y más hasta que volvió a ser rubio, y como sus ojos pasaron de estar entornados y de color verde a ser grandes y azules.

―Es como dije antes. No creo que tus padres definan quién eres.

―Definitivamente no. ―Estaba intentando recorrer el Café con la mirada sin que ella lo notara. ¿Cómo es que nadie había notado su transformación?― No era mi intención alterarte.

―No es culpa tuya. ―Estaba recogiendo nerviosamente los trozos de cristal y apilándolos en una servilleta―. Yo... supongo que soy un poco sensible sobre ese tema.

Bueno, no volvería a sacar ese tema de nuevo. Rojo… sin problemas.

―Entonces, umm, gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda de anoche. ―Detuve la mirada en su... -¿rubio?- cabello―. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

No correspondió a mi sonrisa.

―Sí, lo sé.

―¡Tengo que conocer a esa mujer!, exclamó Rei.

―Fue irreal ―anuncié― Totalmente, extremadamente irreal. Honestamente, temía apartar los ojos de ella. Y entonces se recuperó y volvió a ser tan agradable como una tarta de chocolate.

―Y… ¿Hubo algo de magia escalofriante?

―Nada aparte del cabello diabólico y las lentillas de colores. Ahh, devoró cuatro pastelillos ella sola.

―Eso es diabólico.

―¡Lo sé! Esta más delgada que un palillo.

Rei le pasó a George una madeja de lana azul marino. Estábamos en el sótano, Rei había mejorado la pequeña habitación de hormigón de George con cortinas -sujetas con cinta adhesiva a las paredes-, un colchón, un montón de mantas, y alrededor de sesenta almohadones. Una esquina entera de la habitación había sido tomada por un arcoíris de cadenas de ganchillo. George solo conocía un tipo de punto. Aun así, el que estuviera tejiendo y no clavando estacas era un alivio.

No parecía molestarle que Rei se la pasara hurgando por su habitación, pero éramos cuidadosos... nunca se quedaba a solas con él. Mientras lo alimentara regularmente, ni siquiera olisqueaba en su dirección. Así que ella le leía, le llevaba madejas de lana, le tentaba con batidos -que él despreciaba-, y en general le encontraba fascinante. Se mantenía limpio, además, se duchaba por sí mismo. Yo le había prestado montones de ropa de Taiki y de Darien, aunque rechazaba los calcetines y los calzoncillos. Tomo la lana que Rei le ofrecía, la saco del envoltorio, y empezó a enrollarla en una bola.

Termine de limpiarme la cara con "Noxema". Podría ser que fuera eternamente joven, pero a los vampiros se nos ensuciaba la cara como a todos los demás. Estas pequeñas toallitas desechables de "Noxema" eran una maravilla, llevaba una tonelada de ellas en el bolso. Supongo que tendremos que estar pendientes de ella.

―¿No habías llegado a esa conclusión después de esas misteriosas armas de fuego infernal?

―Sí, pero ahora realmente quiero mantenerla vigilada. Quiero decir, es genial que haya decidido dar la espalda a su destino…

―¿Pero realmente puedes? ―preguntó Rei calmadamente.

―Exacto. Quiero decir, míranos a Darien y a mí. Jure que nunca estaríamos juntos, pero…

―No podemos negar a la ramera que llevas dentro ―terminó por mí.

―Eso no era lo yo que iba a decir.

―Seguro. ―sonrió.

―Sigue así, y podrías volver a no querer hablarme.

―Ya quisieras.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba llegando a la parte de la peli donde Rhett forcejea con Scarlet en las escaleras cuando sonó el teléfono que estaba en mi codo. ¡Ohhh Clark Gable! Normalmente no era una fanática del pelo facial, pero él era la excepción a mi regla. ¡Qué labios, que ojos! Y el teléfono seguía sonando. Jolines. Tenía que hacerlo todo yo mi misma.

Lo cogí, aun mirando de reojo a la pantalla.

―¿Hola?

―Buenas tardes, su Majestad. Espero que no le importe que la haya llamado en lugar de ir a verla en persona, pero aún hay mucho que hacer, y estoy algo corta de tiempo.

―¿Quién demonios habla?

―Soy Amy, ―dijo, sonando preocupada.

―Oh, claro. Eso era una prueba. Y acabas de pasarla.

―Gracias Su Majestad. Solo llamaba para asegurarme de que tiene todo lo que necesita para mañana por la noche.

―¿Mañana por la noche?

―Mi boda. ―apuntó Amy quedamente.

―Oh ¡Oh! Claro. Tu boda. No he vuelto a olvidarme para nada. ¿Guau, mañana es Hallowen ya, tan pronto?

―No. Mañana es el ensayo.

―Claro, claro. Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana.

―Mi padre no podrá asistir, y mi madre está fuera del país… ―Se quedó callada. Yo sabía -por Beru, que tenía mucho tacto pero también era una excelente cotilla- que los padres de Amy creían que seguía muerta. Bueno, eso no era asunto mío.

―Oye, ―dije de repente―. ¿No te importa si viene mi hermana? ―Mina podría distraerse, sin mencionar que la "Operación Mantener un Ojo en la Hija de Satán" sería mucho más fácil. Y su hubiera algún problema repentino en la boda, podría ser útil―, tú decides, es tu boda, pero…

―Tu… no, claro que no. Será un honor. Cualquier miembro de tu familia es bienvenido.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero contendré a mi madre.

―Señora, eso no es necesario.

―No, si lo es. Mi madre está buscando una perspectiva cultural y solo puedo decirte que se muere por arrinconar a Beru e interrogarla sobre "La Vida de Entonces".

―De veras, su Majestad. No me importa. ―Amy parecía estar animándose―. La madre de alguien debería estar presente.

―Oh. ―Bueno si lo ponías así―. De acuerdo. La avisare. Se emocionará. Sinceramente.

―Suena maravilloso. ―Sip, definitivamente había conseguido animarla. Me sentí un poco mejor. Ya era malo que mi padre supiera que estaba muerta y me ignorara. ¿Tenía que ser igual para ella?

Por cierto, ¿cómo sería sobrevivir a toda tu familia? No es que ese fuera el problema que tenia Amy, pero lo sería. Era el caso de Beru y Sinclair ahora mismo, y lo había sido durante años. Algún día sería el mío. Mamá, Papá, Setsuna, Rei, Taiki… todos se irían. ¿También Mina? No lo sabía. Con sus poderes diabólicos y el colesterol bajo, podría vivir quinientos años.

Me sacudí todo eso.

―Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces. Dale recuerdos a Richard de mi parte.

―Lo haré. Buenas noches, Majestad.

Colgué el teléfono y apreté el botón de encendido del DVD. ¡Cielos! ¡La boda! Hora de ir de compras antes de volver a olvidarlo.

Satán se me apareció mientras subía un "Orange Julius" mediano y ojeaba la revista "Real Simple" del mes. Cerca del puesto de "Orange Julius" había una pequeña área de descanso -técnicamente, propiedad de la tienda de pastelillos "Cinnabon's"- y yo estaba relajándome y reflexionando sobre a qué tienda ir a continuación... Nordstrom o GapBaby.

Ya había encontrado un vestido negro de cachemir que le iba a mis zapatillas color púrpura, pero todavía andaba en busca de los accesorios perfectos. Y había que considerar al futuro bebé; nunca era demasiado pronto para intentar contrarrestar el mal gusto de Setsuna.

De repente, ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a mí. El Demonio. Satán. El Señor de las Mentiras. Y no fue una gran sorpresa... ya sabía que pasaría. Y supe inmediatamente quién era. Algunas cosas simplemente se saben, de la misma forma que sabes que no debes usar mascara de pestañas muy negra porque hará que tus ojos parezcan muy pequeños y entornados.

El diablo, por si queréis saberlo, es una mujer a finales de los cuarenta. Hoy llevaba un traje gris oscuro abotonado hasta arriba tipo militar, medias negras, y zapatillas negras sencillas. Su pelo era del color de un rico chocolate marrón, con hebras de plata en las sienes, y peinado en un elegante moño. Sus ojos eran muy negros. Sus orejas no estaban perforadas, de hecho el diablo no llevaba ninguna alhaja en absoluto.

Me estudió durante algún rato desde el otro lado de la mesa. Finalmente dijo,

―Tú eres la reina vampiro.

No fue una pregunta, por lo que asumí que no me estaba interrogando. Me limpie la boca.

―Uhh… si.

―Serenity Tsukino.

―Sí. ―Por pura costumbre volví a echarle un ojo a sus zapatos… después una vez más. Lo que había tomado al principio por unas simples zapatillas negras eran en realidad unas Roger Vivier de tacón coma. Vivier diseñaba calzado para celebridades, sus zapatos eran literalmente únicos. La Reina Isabel había llevado un par en su coronación. Tenía a la vista un par de zapatos hechos a mano con granates en los tacones de 1962.

Solo se habían elaborado 16 pares.

Eran el santo grial del calzado.

―¿D… donde conseguiste esos zapatos?

El diablo me dedico una fría sonrisa.

―¿Te gustaría tenerlos?

¡Sí! No. ¿Vendería mi alma por unos zapatos? Claro que no. La sola idea era absurda. Y el brillo de los granates no me llamaba, la sola idea de que vender mi diminuta alma no resultaba una ganga en absoluto… ¡no!

―¿Y eres la medio hermana de mi hija, La Favorita de Estrella de la Mañana?

―¿Qué? Ahh ¿te refieres a Mina? claro, así es como la llamó el Libro. Supongo que Engendro de Satán no sonaba tan bien.

El diablo tenía una cara de pocker genial.

―El Libro. No deberías haber intentado destruirlo.

¿Intentado? Una cosa a la vez.

―Si pues, bueno, es que no pegaba con nada más en la biblioteca.

―Esa clase de cosas podría ser considerada una blasfemia. Considera la reacción de un católico cualquiera si el Papa tirara una primera edición de la Biblia al Rio Mississippi. Ahora considera el mensaje que enviaste a tus sirvientes.

―No son mis sirvientes.

―Espera.

―Mira, ¿podríamos volver al tema principal? ¿Me estabas preguntando por Mina? Por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarnos en el Scratch.

―Soy más observadora que emprendedora, ―admitió Satán―. Además, sabía que vosotras dos sobreviviríais. De hecho, las dos combinadas sois virtualmente imparables. Virtualmente.

―Claro, claro.

Este era el Diablo. ¡El Diablo! La peor criatura de todo el universo. La razón por la que la gente mataba a sus maridos y atropellaba a niños pequeños en la carretera y bebía demasiado y tomaban drogas y violaban y asesinaban y mentían y engañaban y robaban. Así que admito que me estaba mostrando un poco cautelosa, incluso si el Diablo se parecía extrañamente a Lena Olin.

―Él todavía te ama, sabes.

―Sip, seguro.

―Por si acaso estabas teniendo dudas. Me parece que has tenido un par de semanas muy duras, así que te dejo claro esto eso, al menos: Él siempre te amará.

―Sí, lo sé. -Más tarde, Rei me preguntaría, "¿De quién estaba hablando?" y yo le diría, "Dios. Estaba hablando de Dios". Esto extrañaría a los vampiros, pero Rei pensaba que estaba bien. Igual que yo, siempre sabría la verdad. Si, habían sido un par de semanas malas, pero eso nunca lo había dudado-

Resopló.

―Muy mal. Mi hija tiene el mismo problema. Podrías haber sido formidable. Ella todavía lo será.

―Yo no apostaría la granja a eso.

―Adoro apostar. ―Me estudió, sus ojos azules se estrecharon. Er, ¿no habían sido marrones hacía un minuto?

―Definitivamente una pena. Podrías haber sido alguien a tener en cuenta. Todavía podrías serlo, si abandonaras algunas ideas tontas.

―Ohh. No me importa. ―aseguré al Diablo―. Nunca fue, ya sabes, un objetivo profesional ni nada.

―Ummm. ―El diablo entrecerró sus ojos color avellana―. Tu madrastra fue el receptáculo perfecto para mí.

―Oh, estoy segura ―dije de corazón.

―Y tu padre es un tonto.

De acuerdo, ahora estaba empezando a enfadarme un poco. ¿Qué le había hecho yo nunca al Diablo? ¿Además de no ser completamente y asquerosamente malvada todo el tiempo? ¿Y no vender mi alma por sus zapatos? Lo cual no había descartado del todo aún.

―¿Vamos a charlar de algo que no haya averiguado por mí misma? Porque tenía la esperanza de que esto fuera a ser una conversación interesante. Es decir, tienes una cierta reputación.

El Diablo sonrió con suficiencia.

―Niña retorcida.

―Mira, es un poco raro para mí estar aquí charlando contigo.

―He estado aquí muchas veces.

―¡Ohh, guau, un comentario acerca de nuestra cultura codiciosa y de cómo la cultura de los centros comerciales es secretamente la raíz de la maldad! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. He visto trenes de mercancías más sutiles que eso.

El Diablo me miró enfurecida.

―Sólo estaba haciendo una observación.

―Sip, bueno, haz otra.

―Estás a un paso de ser una idiota.

―Botellita de Jerez, todo lo que digas será al revés ―dije a Satán― y todo lo que me digas me resbala.

Estrecho sus ojos verdes y me miró como si fuera a saltar sobre mí pasando por encima de la mesa. Después de un largo momento dijo,

―Podrías vigilar a Mina por mí, por favor.

―Bueno, claro.

―Tengo grandes planes para ella.

―De acuerdo. Eso no es demasiado espeluznante ni nada.

Cruzó las piernas y apuntó hacia arriba con el dedo del pie, proporcionándome una visión de la suela de su zapato. Totalmente inmaculada. Oh Dios. Estaban en perfecto estado.

―Última oportunidad, ―dijo el Diablo.

―Aléjalos de mi, Lena Olin.

Desapareció en una nube de humo que olía a huevos podridos. No, de verdad. Desapareció. Y yo volví a mi "Real Life". Era eso o ponerme histérica en medio del área de comida, y todavía me quedaba algo de dignidad.

Exhausta por las compras y mi tetê a tetê con Satán, entré tambaleante en mi cuarto y vi la gran caja colocada en un extremo de mi cama. Era una caja de color marrón liso, de cartón, así que sinceramente no le presté mucha atención. Era del tamaño de una caja de botas, por lo que supuse que Rei me había tomado prestadas un par de botas de invierno mientras estaba enfadada.

Levanté la tapa de la caja... y casi me caí dentro de ella. Allí, acunadas en crujiente papel de seda blanco, estaban las botas _Kate Spade's Mondrian_, muy lejos de mi alcance a un precio de 500 pavos. Un sueño en suave cuero negro y rojo, con un medio taco de una pulgada y media, se veían elegantes y atractivas yaciendo allí. Prácticamente podía oírlas decirme "¡Cógeme, cógeme!".

―Oooh, oooh, ―gorjeé, absolutamente más allá del discurso coherente ¡Mi gustar! Las agarré... papel de seda y caja incluidas... y las apreté contra mi pecho―. ¡Ooooh!

Rejuvenecida instantáneamente, me di la vuelta para salir corriendo a enseñárselas... bueno, a cualquiera... y allí estaba Sinclair de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo. Sus oscuros ojos chispeaban y dijo, ―Ya que me sedujiste, parecía justo que yo te sedujera a ti.

―¡Oh, cariño! ―grité, y dancé a través de la habitación para darle un beso.

―Vale, entonces, para terminar... ―Di un repaso a mis notas. Esto no era tan duro como había pensado que sería; no había mucha gente por la que preocuparse -lo que era a la vez bueno y malo- y, francamente, se me veía genial. También la novia, cubierta de tonos pastel y con un juego de perlas grisáceas, con la cabeza descubierta y un maquillaje impecable. Richard vestía una especie de traje oscuro de algún tipo, ¿pero a quien le importa? Las bodas no iban del novio.

Richard no le había contado nada a su padre -por razones obvias, pero aún así, era triste-, y planeaba explicarle más tarde su "matrimonio apresurado" con la nueva Sra. Richards, que tenía pavor a la luz del sol. La familia de Amy no estaba presente. Mi madre y mi hermana si estaban, así como Taiki y Rei, Sinclair y Beru. George estaba encantado con su nueva aguja de crochet del número 6 y se negaba a salir del sótano.

Así que no estaba especialmente nerviosa, pero quería que todo fuera bien.

―Investigué un poco acerca de bodas civiles... obviamente no religiosas… y encontré esto en la Web. Bien, dice así:

―Que las promesas que os hacéis el uno al otro sean vividas hasta el final de vuestras vidas en una atmósfera de profunda alegría. ―Hice una pausa. Richard y Amy se miraban uno al otro hipnotizados, y mamá sollozaba como siempre hacía en las bodas.

Todo era parte de mi plan diabólico, así que continué.

―Creí que sería un buen consejo para todos, sin importar las circunstancias, uh, especiales. Así que ahora vienen los votos, y después tomaremos ponche. ¿Tú, Richard, aceptas casarte con Amy? ¿Pronunciando las palabras que te unirán a ella como tu esposa por el resto de los días de tu vida?

―Acepto.

―¿Y tú, Amy, aceptas casarte con Richard? ¿Pronunciando las palabras las que te unirán a él como tu esposo por el resto de los días de tu vida?

Hice otra pausa. Esa era la gran pregunta. Amy tenía una larga, larga vida por delante. Y Richard no era una oveja. ¿Cómo harían que esto funcionara? ¿Trataría ella de convertirlo en vampiro? ¿Lo permitiría él?

No era de mi incumbencia. Mejor concentrarse en el día de hoy y preocuparse por esas cosas luego.

―Acepto.

―Entonces por el poder con que he sido investida, por mí misma, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis morderos.

Me ignoraron y se besaron, pero así estaba bien.

―Hay una cosita más, ―dije―. De Shakespeare. No parezcáis tan sorprendidos, mi buscador funciona. De cualquier forma, en cuanto lo vi pensé en vosotros dos, así que supongo que este es un buen lugar para mencionarlo. ―Lo que no mencioné fue que era de Romeo y Julieta. Con suerte su romance resultaría mejor.

―"_**Con las ligeras alas del amor he traspasado estos muros**_

_**Pues no hay muro de piedra que pueda contener al amor,**_

_**Y lo que el amor puede hacer, el amor se atreve a intentarlo".**_

Terminé y levanté la vista de mis notas.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Sinclair me sonreía.

**Bueno y este es el gran final del tercer libro, espero que les haya gustado tanto como los otros.**


End file.
